Unexpected
by iheartkiwi
Summary: Rukia is trying to get by life with her best friend Renji as well as trying to make new friends of her own. She didn't realize how difficult it could be with that "strawberry" always complicating things for her. Temp Hiatus, focused on SSM.
1. Chapter 1:Unexpected

**Something fun I wanted to do... Forgive me, I have not watched the anime**

 **for a while so don't go too boo boo on this start.**

 **This doesn't follow that close to the manga, it's just a fun story.**

 **Enjoy and let me know your thoughts!**

xoxoxo-iheatkiwi

A/N: I don't own bleach nor the picture.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Unexpected**

* * *

 _"Why do I need to go to school in Sereitei I prefer to stay here in Rukongai, Nii-sama. This is my home and where all my friends are…"_

 _"Rukia, please stop arguing with me this is a final decision and I am hopeful you will receive an excellent education. As a Kuchiki, you should deserve the best."_

 _"But I promised Renji that I will be in the same high school as him!"_

 _"Very well, I will have him start at the high school with you."_

 _"What? Really?"_

 _"I don't see why not, he has been with you since you were children… I owe it to him for taking care of you during my absence."_

 _"Throw in a Chappy and we will have a deal."_

...

"Damn Rukia, why the hell are we going to Sereitei High School? Why did you involve me in this with Byakuya?"

She looked up at the sound of her name over to a fuming Renji. His face was flushed almost the same color as his hair.

"Well you said you wanted to go to the same high school did you not? Besides maybe it won't be as bad as we think?" Rukia gulped in hopes that it won't be as bad. She clenched her grasped on her bag from the nervousness of being in a new school…at least Renji was with her.

Renji looked down at the short raven hair girl. This was their first year entering high school and he could tell the thoughts of being in a new school were tormenting her.

"Did you seriously have to bring that thing?"

Rukia glanced up at him curiously, "What thing are you talking about?" She looked towards the direction of what he was pointing at, the chappy that was dangling by a strap on her bag. "Oh! My Nii-sama gave it to me! Isn't it the cutest thing you have ever seen?" She proudly turned so her best friend could get a better view of the gift.

Renji rolled his eyes as he continued walking forward towards their school. _Doesn't she know she might get picked on if she carries that stupid little thing around like that?_ He brought his hand to his pulsing forehead feeling he might get into a lot of fights this year for her sake. He knew that Rukia can handle her own but he had a sense that he should be the one doing the protecting.

They walked in a comfortable silence side by side as they approached the school. Rukia looked up at the school masking the nervousness as best as she was capable of. The students around were happily chatting amongst themselves as they all walked the same direction to the classroom list on the board. Rukia was walking rather slowly as Renji slowed down to her pace. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder which caught her by surprised as she looked up at him with a serious look on his face staring forward.

 ** _"What class are you in?"_**

 ** _"Class 2-C, you?"_**

 ** _"Same!"_**

Rukia could not help but noticed the squealing girls hugging each other as she rolled her eyes at the scene. Renji laughed to himself as he watch her stood on the tip of her toes trying to peer through the students to get a view of the board. He suddenly grabbed her hand as he pushed through the large crowd pulling her after him.

 ** _"Whoa, watch it man!"_**

 ** _"Who is that?"_**

 ** _"Wow, he looks really cute!"_**

 ** _"Is that his girlfriend?"_**

Rukia blushed as she heard girls whispering about them, she snuck a peek at Renji but it didn't phase him at all. Through the years, she noticed Renji has been getting more and more attention from girls but he never acknowledge them even though Rukia pointed it out to him.

 _"Stop pointing out girls to me Ruks, it's fucking annoying."_

 _"They are really interested you in Renji, I guess it's because you have been working out more!"_

 _"Do you think I look better as well since I started working out?"_

Rukia's thought evaporated as they suddenly stopped in front of the board. "So…" Renji scanned the large classroom list with his finger trying to locate their names. "Ah there you are Ruks, you are in Class 1-B. But it doesn't look like I am in your class this time."

"What? That cannot be!" Rukia double check the classroom list to confirm but Renji was right; he was not in her class. She checked the other list, "You are in classroom 1-A…"

Renji glanced down at Rukia and noticed sadness in her eyes as she had her small finger over his name. They had been in each other class as long as they had been together, so this was very new for her and he didn't want her to feel alone.

"Yo, are you done?"

 ** _"Whaaa it's him!"_**

 ** _"He is soo hot!"_**

 ** _"Is he in my class?"_**

Rukia was lost in deep thought and didn't hear the question that was directed towards her. _How can Renji not be in my class?_ She quickly scanned for her name again to make sure her eyes did not deceive her. Her finger stopped again at Renji's name.

"Yo, I asked if you are done. Can you not hear me from down there?"

Renji eyes flared as he was about to cut in but Rukia stopped him. She slowly turned around; her violet eyes were blazing as she looked up at the tall orange hair kid.

"Can't you wait your turn? I am looking at the board."

The orange hair scowled at her, "You were just standing there pointing at a name which I assume you are…" He peeked over her shoulder at the name she was still having her finger resting on. "Renji?" He gave her a smirk, "If you are finished Renji, can you leave and let others find their names?"

Rukia glared at the tall figure and didn't want to start a scene in front of the crowd on her first day. She stomped her way away from the board in silence. Renji watched her and started to follow but hitting the orange hair should hard in the process.

"Next time, I won't fucking stand idle and let you talk that way to her again." Renji threatened him and left before he could say anything more to him.

"Ruks, are you okay? I was surprised you didn't hit him," Renji said once he caught up with the fuming girl.

Rukia gave out a sigh as she shook her head, "No… last time I did that, I didn't make any friends… Listen Renji, I don't want you to feel the need to hang around me all the time because I am alone. I actually want to make some friends on my own this year."

Renji stared hopelessly at her, she was right. He didn't mind spending most of his time with her but it did held her back from meeting new people. Girls were completely jealous of her and he didn't want to place her in the same situation when they are at a new school and she had a chance to make new friends.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Well Ruks, if you want to get lunch I will stop by your classroom later." Renji walked with her to her classroom and waved goodbye to her as she watched him strut away. From her peripherals she smirked as the female students fawn over him. She continued to grin at the thoughts of her best friend as she walked to the back corner sitting at an empty seat.

She rested her head on her hands as she looked bored out the window. She blew at the piece of black hair that always fell down her face.

 ** _"He's in our class!"_**

 ** _"There is a seat open next to me!"_**

 ** _"No sit by me!"_**

Curious by the lively chatter that abrupt in the room, Rukia glanced up at the doorway to see the tall orange hair boy with the same scowl as earlier scanned the room. _That idiot is in the same class as me?_ She turned to continue looking out the window ignoring the chatter surrounding that freakishly tall freak ** _._**

 ** _"Kurosaki! I am so happy to see you are in the same class as me! Let's sit together with Tatsuki!"_**

Rukia was lost in the scenery of her new school when she felt someone bumped into her desk causing her book bag to fall to the ground. She looked down at her belongings lying on the ground.

"Excuse me but don't you think if you drop my book bag onto the ground you should pick it up and apologize right away?" An angry Rukia glared up coldly at the culprit to only find that scowling face looking down at her.

"Ah, I am sorry! Here let me help!" Rukia retracted her glare to the girl standing beside him brushing off her bag and placing it gently on her desk. Rukia's eye soften at the girl's apologetic look on her face, _she is really pretty._

"I am Inoue Orihime but please call me Orihime, I apologize for your belongings dropping to the ground." The long auburn hair said with an apologetic smile.

"Don't apologize Inoue, she has no manners anyways."

"Kurosaki?" Orihime eyes were wide at such a blunt and cold comment made from him.

"Excuse me? I have no manners? You are the one who bumped my bag and let someone else take care of your mess!" Her violet eyes blazed at him dangerously.

Before he could shoot back at her, a pale hand grabbed his shoulder stopping him. "Kurosaki Ichigo, it's our first day and you already causing a scene."

Rukia peer passed Ichigo's shoulder to see a boy glasses frowning at Ichigo but shifted his eyes to her quickly before shifting it back to Ichigo.

"Uryu, how fortunate that we get to share class together," Ichigo muttered oozing with sarcasm. He sighed as he took the empty desk in front of Rukia. Orihime sat in the desk to the right of Ichigo and Uryu sat in front of her.

"What is your name by the way? I don't think you told me," Orihime girlish voice drifted over to Rukia.

Rukia gave a small smile at her, "I am Kuchiki Rukia."

"Rukia," Orihime smiled back. "It's nice to meet you!"

Rukia heard a chuckle from Ichigo, "Rukia? I thought your name was Renji… I thought it was odd for a girl to have a boy's name."

Rukia shook her head in disbelief, "Renji is my best friend. We have been together since we –"

"Whatever," Ichigo interrupted her as he turned back towards the front of the class, clearly bored with her.

Rukia fumed as her eyes threw daggers at the back of his head from his complete rudeness. She was about to open her mouth but was intervene by their teacher starting their lesson. Orihime look back and gave her a small smile, curious on whom this girl was.

...

"How is class so for? Did you make any friends?"

Rukia grabbed another sandwich from the bento she had prepared for Renji and herself. The warm wind kissed her skin as she brushed her hair back from it blowing a piece of stand in her face. They always refrained from eating in the cafeteria, away from the crowds.

"It's quite alright, I did meet one girl but I am not sure how it's going to work out. I am not too fond of her friend choice." Rukia shoved the sandwich into her mouth still upset from the incident prior. "How is your class?"

"It's okay, I already got two confessions so far…"

Rukia sput out her juice she was just about to swallow, "What? Two already!?" She knew he was going to be confessed to but she didn't know it would be so soon. The thought of losing her best friend killed her.

Renji shrugged as he took another bite of his sandwich, "It's not a big deal. Girls here are bolder that's for sure."

Rukia picked at the sandwich in her hand as she was clearly in deep thought. Renji noticed her morbid behavior as he gently lifted her chin with his hand to stare into her solemn eyes.

"What is wrong Ruks?"

Rukia blushed as she quickly took a bite of her lunch. The bread felt dry in her mouth as she tried to swallow it down and muster up the courage to ask in the process.

"Well… I was just wondering… what is it liked to be confessed to?" Renji's eye widen a little at the unexpected question. He looked up for a second conjuring an answer for her.

"To me, these confessions are petty. They are meaningless because I don't have feelings for any girl that has confessed to me so far."

Rukia looked curiously at him, "So it's like nothing then?" Renji brows furrowed as he gaze deeply into those velvet eyes.

"But if I was to confess to someone, I would hope that person would look back at me with the most beautiful smile." Renji leaned forward a bit to the blushing Rukia, "she will accept with a kiss I have desperately been waiting for."

Rukia cheeks turn bright red as she slapped Renji in the face, stopping him from leaning in any further.

"What the fuck was that for Ruks?!" Renji asked in pain as he rubbed his sore cheeks.

Rukia flustered, held her cold juice on his red cheeks apologetically, "Don't tease me Renji!"

Renji sighed at Rukia's obliviousness and dismissed her hand from his face. "I guess we should be heading back now," he calmly said as the bell rang through campus notifying that lunch was now over. He stood up without looking at her then walked down the steps without her.

 _What is his problem?_ Rukia sat there confused as she watched the empty space where Renji was once sitting. Sighing herself, she gathered her bento and walked down the steps slowly in deep thought.

"Yo, short stuff. What are you doing up here?"

Rukia jumped from the sudden question out of nowhere that she tripped midway to only tumble down into the one that surprised her.

 _Damn it, wait… why does it feel so warm?_ Rukia slowly opened her eyes to see amber eyes staring back up at her as his lips mumbled something from underneath hers. She jumped up immediately from the compromising position and kicked Ichigo in the leg satisfied with the yelp he made from the pain and raced out of there.

She breathed heavily as her face felt hot from the temperature rising in her body. She brought both hands to her mouth still in shock.

 _Bastard took my first kiss!_

 ** _To be continued.._**


	2. Chapter 2:Unwilling

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor the cover picture.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Unwilling**

* * *

Rukia slowly returned to her seat in her classroom, face was still flushed from the prior incident as she kept her hands over her gaping mouth. Orihime noticed something was off with the raven hair girl. She turned back to eye her curiously.

"What is wrong Rukia? Did something happen during lunch?" Rukia looked up to see Orihime eyes filled with concerned for her.

"Oh noth-"

"Didn't I tell you to now worry about the midget? She definitely has no manners Inoue." Rukia looked up to see Ichigo walking towards them with that signature scowl; he then threw a small item towards her with an annoyed look, "You dropped this weird thing earlier."

Rukia cheeks were red from the insult thrown at her as she looked down in her hand at the small rabbit, "This **_thing_** is not weird! It's a **_CHAPPY_**! It's the cutest thing in the world ever and I have no manners? You are the one with no manners you – you – you **_STRAWBERRY_**!"

Ichigo gave his signature smirked as he knew he has triggered something in her as a vein was popping from her forehead.

"Do we need to repeat what just happened?" His amber eyes grew dark as he gave her a devilish glare which Rukia retreated with a blush. Orihime glanced between them wondering what had happened ealier.

"Enough Ichigo," Uryu cut in annoyed with the argument, "I apologize for my friend Kuchiki. I must agree that he has no manners."

"What the fuck Uryu!" Ichigo growled feeling betrayed. Uryu just gave him a smug look and turned his attention towards the front of the class as their teacher arrived.

"Settle down class!" Ms. Ise Nanao yelled over her students. The glint in her eyes hushed the students fast as she gave herself a smile of her control over the first years. "As you may know, we will need to select our classroom representatives." The classroom erupted in groans at the mentioned of representative but Ms. Ise slammed her ruler down to silence them once more.

"This is a big responsibility and will look good on your resume to a university. There will be times where you have to stay late after class helping with the paperwork and doing small errands but it won't be as bad as you think…you will also get to plan classroom events with the other representatives as well as our school trip! We will need one boy and one girl."

The classroom groaned again but immediately stopped when she stood a little straighter.

"We will start off with any volunteers," Ms. Ise said pushing up her glasses. "Do we have any?"

The students were quiet that a cricket could be heard from the silence. Rukia lowered her head to hide behind Ichigo which was not hard at all given his height.

"Please don't let it be me," she whispered to herself repeatedly but Ichigo keen senses picked up on her quiet prayer.

"Ms. Ise, I have the perfect candidate to represent our classroom. Kuchiki Rukia will be a **_perfect_** representation of our class."

The classroom stirred as they looked back at a surprised Rukia. Her face flushed as she smacked the back of Ichigo's head.

"You fool! I didn't want to do it, Ichigo!" she harshly whispered at the grinning boy. Orihime looked back at her with a warm smile but was little taken aback from the use of his name.

"If Kurosaki says you are capable then I know you will do well!" she interjected blushing at Ichigo.

Ms. Ise slammed her ruler once more silencing the students, "Very well, Ms. Kuchiki will represent our class."

Rukia jumped up, "Ms. Ise, I really don't think I can-"

"Mr. Kurosaki will join you as well Ms. Kuchiki."

Ichigo jumped up, "WHAT? Hey, why do I have to do it? I don't want to do it with this midget! **OUCH**!" Ichigo winced as Rukia kicked him in the shin.

 ** _"Ms. Ise I will do it with Kurosaki!"_**

 ** _"No pick me, I want to be with Kurosaki!"_**

"SILENCE!" Ms. Ise yelled to her class. "This will be my final decision, Ms. Kuchiki and Mr. Kurosaki will be your representatives. Please listen and support them from now on."

The female students turned and glared at Rukia. _Great, I wanted to make friends and not enemies… this stupid_ _ **stupid**_ _Strawberry ruined it for me._ She did however notice Orihime giving her an encouraging smile but couldn't help notice the envy in her eyes. Her eyes rolled over the to the boyish looking girl sitting behind Orihime, glaring at her.

...

"Really, you are classroom representative?" Renji looked shocked on their way back to drop Rukia off at the Kuchiki's mansion. He knew she was shy but who would have known she would volunteer to be, something didn't seem right to him.

He stopped Rukia and looked down at her with fury in his eyes, "Who volunteered you? I know this is something you wouldn't jump at the chance for."

Rukia sighed, _Renji knows me to well…_ "Ummm…" Rukia tried to avoid the question, "I think this will be a good way for me to not be as shy and to open up to my fellow classmates. Maybe I will meet some new friends as well!" She continued walking hoping Renji will just leave it alone. She didn't want him to be fighting for her sake so soon.

He sighed and ran his hair through his long red hair as he jogged to catch up with her to continue walking by her side.

"Idiot," he muttered as he ruffled her short silky hair. "When are you going to grow you hair out? You always look like a boy." Renji laughed as his own joke but was shortly stopped when he felt a small fist on her rib cage. He wheezed in pain as he glanced down at a blushing girl.

"Maybe I will grow it out then…"

...

Byakuya watched Rukia as she separated the rice one by one on her plate clearly with thoughts rummaging through her mind.

He coughed slightly grabbing her attention as she looked up at him inquisitively, "So how was your first day at your high school? You teacher was very informative as I have hoped."

Rukia went back to picking at her rice, "It was okay Nii-sama. I did meet a girl in my class."

Byakuya brows perked, "Oh? This is a new friend of yours?" He had hoped she would meet a girl in her class she could befriend instead of hanging out with her best friend. Rukia is growing to be an attractive woman and he didn't want **unnecessary** things to happen between the both of them as he was protective over her younger sister.

"Well, we aren't exactly friends yet besides, I don't think her friends like me as much…"

Byakuya frowned in displeased, "Why would they not like you? You are a Kuchiki-"

"I am classroom representative!" Rukia interrupted her Nii-Sama. She didn't want to be lectured for an hour on the pride of their family name.

Byakuya eyes lit up which Rukia found funny because she never had received such a look from her stern Nii-Sama before. "That is delightful news! I know you will be excellent representation of your classroom along with your other fellow classmate."

Rukia internally groaned at the thought of working with that stupid fool but blushed behind her napkin at the memory of their accidental kiss.

"Is something else bothering you Rukia? Your face is rather red, you aren't getting a fever are you?" he peered at her face making sure she wasn't about to vomit.

"No-no Nii-Sama! I am fine, I just got hot all of a sudden," Rukia said as she blushed a deeper red.

Byakuya eyes widened as he choked on the water he was drinking, "I… I know that you haven't had any woman figure in your life since your older sister has passed. I apologize I haven't been there for you until recently… but…" His cheeks turned rosey as he stared at Rukia, "It is perfectly **natural**. All woman go through-"

"NII-SAMA! I am not- I!" Rukia was lost for words as she burrowed her head in her hands from embarrassment.

...

The school weeks has been going fast as Rukia was settled in her new school routine and life with her step brother. Orihime and Rukia had talked a bit more when walking about the school grounds but not much during class as Ichigo is always messing around with her and giving her such a hard time.

 ** _"Rukia, do you really like Chappy that much?"_**

 ** _"Oh Yes! I-"_**

 ** _"It's annoying, shut it midget."_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _"Rukia! I hear you live in a big mansion! Is it really that big?"_**

 ** _"Ah well it's-"_**

 ** _"No one cares shorty."_**

"I really hate that orange hair freak!" Rukia growled as she bit into the rice bowl prepared for their lunch. It was too hot to sit on the roof so they settled in a private area underneath the shading of a large blossom tree.

Renji took a large gulp of his soda as he eyes the flustered girl. "Why are you allowing him to be so hard on you? I would have fucking ended it ages ago if you would let me Ruks." He sighed as he leaned back against the tree.

"I have to stay late today so don't wait for me to walk me home," Rukia said as she remembered she had to stay late to do some paper work. She put her hands in her head to mentally prepare her for the time she will be with Ichigo after the class. This will be the first time they will stay late.

"Oh didn't I tell you?" Rukia looked up at Renji with a confused look. He smiled proudly at her, "I am the new class representative. Some guy name Yasutora Sado who volunteered couldn't do it anymore since he is too quiet… I haven't heard him speak a full sentence in two weeks."

Rukia looked surprised at him, "You? But you don't ever like doing things like this either…. Why would you do it?"

Renji looked at his best friend with a dumb expression but sighed once more, "It is both out of our norms… but now I can walk you home anyways since I will be staying late as well." He ruffled her hair as he stood up from the ringing bell.

"See you after school Ruks."

 _..._

 _Ugh damn it, where the hell is Ichigo?_

Rukia worked on the paper work alone after class as she stared at the large pile that was supposed to only take an hour but now doubled since Ichigo was not there to help her. She furrowed her hands through her hair in anger as she thought of the stupid strawberry leaving all the work to herself. She promised herself she would make him pay tomorrow in class. She fumed to herself while working when she finally heard the classroom door open.

"Finally! Where have hell –" She stopped with a surprised look on her face at the unexpected visitor, "Renji?"

Renji shoved his hands in his front pockets as he walked over to Rukia to sit at the desk in front of her but facing her. He flashed a cool smile at her.

"I had a feeling the fucking bastard wouldn't show up so I came to help you out Ruks."

"But- but you have your own work-"

Renji lifted his finger touching Rukia's lips to silence her. She blushed at her best friend sudden movements. Renji has always known when to come and save her and each time he achieved so.

"Well I have a lot of girls that said they will be willing to do my work happily for me, so I just picked one." He smirked as he grabbed a pen from her hand but stopped as he stared at the pen.

"Really Ruks, you have to have everything Chappy?"

Rukia blushed as she grabbed her pen back from her best friend, "You can't use my favorite pen, and no one can! You can use this boring pen!" Renji laughed as he looked at her dusting off her favorite pen.

They worked in a comfortable silence for the time being. Renji looked up and saw a beautiful smile on her face as she stared down at the papers.

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 **This story is so fun for me to do! I post as I go so there won't be any set schedule.**

 **Thanks for reading and your reviews are appreciated!**

xoxoxo-iheartkiwi


	3. Chapter 3:Unliked

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor the cover picture.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Unliked**

* * *

"Ouch! You little… what was that for?" Ichigo grimaced in pain as he doubled over supporting himself on his knees.

Rukia was pissed off that Ichigo didn't show yesterday that once she scouted him, she went and elbowed him in the stomach. Although, she did noticed his abs were getting a bit toner…

"You were supposed to help me yesterday fool! Why didn't you show up when you were supposed to?" Rukia eyes blazed as she stared angrily at Ichigo. He had a dumbfounded look on his face as he stared back at the angry girl.

"Oh was that yesterday?" Ichigo asked with a small hint of grin on his face. Rukia punched his shoulder in response to his question.

"YO! You are a pretty violent midget- what the hell!" Ichigo growled at her but was pulled back by his uniform collar, falling to the ground.

"Who the hell are you calling midget?"

Ichigo glared up at Rukia's red headed savior. He laughed as he stood back up brushing off his pants while glaring back at him.

"Renji, stop! I am okay!" Rukia hurried between the too afraid that an even bigger scene was being cause as the student onlookers watch from afar.

 ** _"What is going on with those two hot guys?"_**

 ** _"Are they fighting over that girl? She always caused drama for Kurosaki!"_**

 ** _"Yeah, what a bitch!"_**

Ichigo watched Rukia slide in between him and her bestfriend. He looked down at her and saw her big violet eyes looking up at Renji with worry not noticing the talk that the other students were saying about her. He glanced back up at the red hair and saw him too stare down at Rukia with warmth and comfort. As if he loved her…

Ichigo turned and waved his hand annoyed, "Whatever." He walked off to catch up with his friends without looking back.

"You okay Ruks?" Renji asked her after the silent walk to the nearby bench. He put his hand over hers but was immediately brushed off.

"Don't Renji…" she sniffled a little as tears begun to weld up. She didn't want people to whisper negative things about her or ruin Renji's popular image at school.

Frustrated and rather hurt from the rejection, Renji stood up, "Ruks, this is bull shit; I am not hungry so eat lunch without me." He walked away without saying another word leaving her alone.

...

"Kurosaki, I made us lunch again. I was testing a new recipe out and would like for you to try it," Orihimie blushed at Ichigo. She carefully gathered the bento she had made. "Let's go Ichigo! We have a free period after lunch so we can take our time."

"Huh? Yeah I will be there in a minute, you guys go ahead without me Inoue," Ichigo said as he stared out the window with furrowed brows.

 _Ah… Kurosaki must be thinking of something… He always seems excited when I mention that I made lunch._

Orihime gave a small nod at the distracted boy and turned slowly to Tatsuki and Uryu giving them a smile, "Let's go guys!" Uryu gave her a terrified smile as he glanced down at the bento in her hands.

"Uh- I should go warn I mean get Sado," Uryu left before Orihime could say another word.

"Go ahead Orihime, I will be there in a minute…" Tatsuki said to her best friend but was looking at Ichigo.

"Ah," Orihime looked down at the bento sadly. "Okay then…" She walked out of the classroom alone. She walked with her head down to their usual spot outside under the shade of trees near the fields. Ichigo wanted to eat away from the cafeteria due to the girls bothering him when he was trying to eat. She gave herself a sad but happy smile knowing she is lucky to even be with Ichigo.

"Orihime? Are you okay? You look rather upset."

Orihimie looked up and saw Rukia staring at her. _Rukia…_ "Hi Rukia! No I am fine; I am just on my way to lunch right now. Did you eat your lunch yet?"

Rukia shook her head, "I am not very hungry at the moment." Rukia couldn't think of eating when her best friend was upset at her. She wanted to go to the roof for lunch and free period to draw.

"Here."

Rukia was surprised to find a rather large rice ball in front of her that Orihime was holding out.

"I made a lot for lunch so please have one! They are a new recipe so I hope you come to like them. I put all my favorite ingredients including red bean! I also added pork mixed with soy sauce and a dash of vinegar, bbq sauce…"

Rukia gulped and her eyes glazed over when she lost count of ingredients that was contained in the oddly large rice ball.

"Next time, please eat lunch with me!" Orihime waved goodbye as she rushed off away from her.

Rukia made her way to the rooftop slightly blushing as this was a first time anyone other than Renji and Nii-Sama has given her anything. She sat and leaned back against the wall as the bright sun kissed her skin with warmth. She opened her sketched book and started to draw a Chappy.

 _Oh this one is so cute! I say, my drawing skills are improving a lot._

Rukia laughed as she came up with an idea and grabbed out her color pencils. She grabbed the orange color pencil and drew spikey hairs on Chappy. She erased the smiling face and drew a scowl with fangs. She giggled as she drew a tail with a little triangle at the end and finished it off with little horns coming out from both side of the Chappy's head. _This is for you bastard!_

"Is that supposed to me or something?"

Rukia frozed at her sudden **unexpected** guest, she peeked up to see a dangerous scowl on Ichigo's face. She tried to cover Chappy but he leaned down and picked up the scrapbook.

"Ichigo! Give that back!" She jumped up trying to reach for her scrapbook but he was raising it out of her reach as he flipped through the pages.

"Man, these drawings are really **really** bad. What is with those weird bunny things you keep drawing?"

Rukia kicked Ichigo in the shin causing him to drop the scrap book onto the ground. She quickly grabbed it dusting the dirt that has gotten on the drawing of Ichigo the Chappy. She frowned as she sat back down ignoring Ichigo cries.

"Why are you here? Aren't you going to eat lunch with your friends?" Rukia looked annoyed at Ichigo's presence as he leaned back against the wall looking down at her. He gave her a small smirk.

"I come up here when I want to be alone, I didn't know an angry midget- **OW**!" Ichigo rubbed his cheek from the pencil Rukia had thrown at him. "Geez, Rukia…"

Rukia stomach growled a little so she dug through her bag to find the rice ball Orihime previously given her. She slowly opened up the wrapper it came in.

 _I think I would just eat the rice..._

"That looks good," Ichigo said as he snapped the rice ball from her hands and broke it in half, handing one half back to her. Rukia looked shocked and was about to warn him but smiled internally to herself.

"You could have asked you know."

"Well, I knew you would say yes so I skipped to the end," Ichigo grinned at the smart remark he made and took a huge bite only to spit it back out onto the ground in disgust. "Your cooking is just as bad as-"

"Orihime gave this to me before I came up here," Rukia said to him while watching him chug his can of soda. She silently laughed at him while wrapping the rice ball back up in its original wrapper.

"That was one of the reasons why I came up here," Ichigo muttered under his breath. He ran his finger through his hair as he turned his head to watch a bird fly by.

Rukia blushed a little at the sight of him. _He looks pretty…handsome…_ His face didn't have his usual scowl but was calm and relaxed. She shifted her gaze to her scrapbook before being caught staring by him. They remain silent for the remainder of their lunch period.

"What are you going to do for your free period?" Ichigo asked as he watched Rukia work silently in her scrapbook.

"I am just going to stay here and finish my drawing," Rukia said without looking up at him.

Ichigo stared at her being focused on her drawing. _What is with that stupid weird thing? Her drawings are so bad but she is stil taking the time and effort._ This was the first time they weren't arguing. He rubbed his neck as he leaned back recalling the conversation he previously has with Tatsuki.

 _"What's wrong Ichigo?"_

 _"Nothing for you to worry about, so stop asking me."_

 _"Is it about Kuchiki? I have never seen a rise out of you as long as I known you."_

 _Ichigo smirked at the comment his childhood friend made, "I don't have time dealing with violent midgets. She is a crazy bitch."_

 _"You never talked like that to anyone either…"_

 _Ichigo stood up, frustrated from the talk wanting to leave but Tatsuki stood in his way._

 _"You know you could be a little nicer to Orihime…"_

 _Ichigo looked up to see the glint in Tatsuki's eyes. She was always passionate about anything when it comes to Orihime._

 _"Nicer? I am nice to Inoue compared to others am I not?" He went around her and started for the door._

 _"Ichigo…" He stopped walking with his back towards Tatsuki. "If you hurt Orihime, I will never forgive you."_

He sighed and headed down the stairs leaving Rukia alone on the roof.

Rukia irritated at his leaving and frowned. _Damn Ichigo could say bye at least._ She ignored the rudeness and continued her drawing.

...

"You are rather quiet this evening."

Rukia glanced up from her soup to her Nii-Sama, "Am I? I am just tired from school that's all."

Byakuya remained silent as he watched Rukia sip her soup slowly.

"I see Abarai Renji hasn't come by all week… are you two having a disagreement of some sort?"

Rukia hesitated with the spoon floating in mid-air to her mouth. Her heart started to ache as she felt the wave of hurt washed through her small body. She tried her best to mask her emotions, "He has been busy with school. He has joined a kendo club there as well."

"Ah I see, I shall teach him some useful tactics when it comes to the art of sword play."

Rukia smiled at him and thought of how nice his gesture was. She knew he wasn't too fond of them being close together every day and but he was eternally grateful for what Renji has done for her.

"Ah Nii-Sama, I have a question I would like to propose to you," Rukia nervously said. Byakuya looked up from the soup curiously her waiting for her to proceed with the question.

"I would like to find a job outside of school."

Byakuya set down his spoon surprised, "If you need money, I surely can give you healthy allowance."

"Ah no, it's not that. I want to make my own money while doing something other than school and home."

Byakuya gave her a soft smile at those violet begging eyes, "Very well. I do have someone I could ask to supply you a job. I will give him a call after dinner. I am sure his candy shop gets pretty hectic so it will be useful to have you."

 _..._

 _Damn it! Is he really not going to show up again?_ Rukia looked at the door hoping he will magically appear. She glanced at the clock above the door and noticed an hour has gone by and she still had half the work left. She sighed as she laid her head on the desk staring out the window. She gave a yawn while closing her eyes for only just a moment.

"Sorry Ruks that I am late-"Renji stood silent as he watched Rukia peacefully sleep near the window. He walked in towards her; as he stood over her the sun set cast a beautiful orange glow across her supple skin. _Damn Ruks, you just can't sleep alone like this…_ He carefully brushed the hair that had fallen down her face. _Your hair is getting longer…_ He slowly leaned down and ever so softly without waking her, he gently kissed Rukia's forehead.

...

Ichigo smirked to himself as he watched Renji kiss Rukia in her sleep. He slung his bag across his shoulder as he exited the school building. _To think she would be pissed that I didn't show._

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my little story so far! I loved the reviews that were left for me. I am so thankful for them! It's slow at work so I have time to write a lot! =]**

 **Blissbeat-** Thank you for reading! It makes me sad to make Ichigo so mean but I just had to! Trust me, I will soften him up much later!

Thank you for your advice to both **guest** that had review. I wouldn't have known!

xoxoxo-iheartkiwi


	4. Chapter 4:Unusual

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor the cover picture.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Unusual**

* * *

Rukia rubber her painful neck as she walked slowly to school. Renji had kendo training in the mornings so she usually walked to school alone since she did not want to be chauffeured in a car. She didn't want the students to be talking to her about her new wealth. _My neck is killing me; I don't know why I fell asleep on my desk in the middle of my paperwork…_ Rukia woken up from the sound of the door slamming loudly and when she finally adjusted her eyes she noticed the paperwork was finished, neatly gathered before her. When she raced out of the door to see who was the one who awoken her, she didn't see anyone in particular that she was familiar with in the hallway.

 ** _…How strange…_**

As she approached her classroom she went silently to her desk in the back corner, still massaging the back of her small neck and shoulders.

"Rukia, is there something the matter with your neck?" Rukia looked up and saw Orihime frowned a little bit, eyes filled with worrisome. Rukia blushed a little from the feeling of having somewhat of a girlfriend genuinely worried about her.

"I take it that your neck hurts from sleeping on your desk from being lazy last night," Ichigo said as he walked casually to his desk in front of her and sat down facing forward.

Rukia blushed deeply at his remark. _Ichigo…could he possibly be the one who finished our work?_ Before she could open her mouth to ask Orihime cut in.

"Rukia, we can go get a massage after school if you like! I know a very cute old man that gives really good massages, he doesn't even charge me!" Orihime bragged a little while glowing with excitement.

"Massages?" Uryu asked with his dark eyebrow raised with inquisitiveness as he joined in the conversation. He set his bag down as he stood before Orihime with his arms crossed in concerned, "What do you mean he doesn't charge you?" He pushed up his glasses waiting for an answer.

"As in **free** Ishida! The old man is just the cutest! He tells me that his butt massage is his most prized massage and he offers it for me for free!" Orihime gushed more about the free **_'massages'_** she gets while Uryu jaw dropped to the ground in disbelief with a dark shadow casting over his eyes. Ichigo shook his head at Inoue lack of common sense. He didn't know how she has one of the highest marks in their year but still not have any common sense.

"Orihime! I told you to not go to the old pervert anymore!" Tatsuki walked up to them setting her book bag down on her own desk roughly. Her eyes pierced Inoue with anger. "That old man is a pervert and I will sure stop by to visit him soon!"

Orihime brought her finger to her chin in thought, "But he is so friendly and old people are the cutest to me! Don't you think Tatsuki?" Uryu jaw dropped once more as he turned and sat in his desk with a solemn look. He laid his forehead down on his desk. "How do I find her so beautiful still…" he muttered to himself.

"Ah, I have work after school! I am starting a new job so next time we can get together Orihime," Rukia said to stop the conversation from furthering into anything more than what it should be.

"Oh okay! Rukia, give me your mobile number and I will save it in my cell so I may mail you later," Orihime grabbed out her smart phone.

"Ah," Rukia blushed out of embarrassment, "I don't have a mobile phone yet."

Ichigo sniggered at the statement she had made, "You don't need one anyways midget. Who the hell will call you?"

Rukia fumed as she clenched her small fist to punch the hell out of the orange hair freak but Ms. Ise slammed down her ruler calling the class for attention.

 _Luckily she saved you idiot._

 ** _..._**

"Ah, I missed eating lunches with you Ruks. Sorry I have been so busy lately with kendo training and this class representative bull shit," Renji gave an apologetic smile to his best friend as he bit into the freshly cut watermelon from Kuchiki's servent that had cut up for their dessert after lunch. "Damn, this watermelon is good! I will stop by for a bit when I walk you home. Byakuya must miss me."

Rukia already knew Renji had been avoiding her for a while because he was upset. She didn't know what she did but she was glad to have her best friend back. She was running out of room in her scrapbook from all the Chappys she has drawn during his absence.

"Oh, I won't be home after school today actually. I am a working woman now Renji!" Rukia gave him a large smile to the startled look that appeared on his face. "Nii-Sama knew a candy shop owner so he will be letting me work part time with him in Karakura."

"Candy shop huh?" Renji scratched at his chin, "Why do you need to work anyways? Doesn't Byakuya give you more than enough money when you ever need it?"

Rukia looked down as she nibbled onto the watermelon, "Well… you have been so busy so I wanted to keep myself busy as well."

Renji looked down at her with a sorrowful look, "Sorry Ruks… I know I have been avoi- **_OW! WHAT THE FUCK!?"_**

Rukia massaged her fist from the impact that had hit his broad shoulder, "Stop being sappy! It's so not your style." Rukia stuck her tongue out at him, "The kendo club has done you some well. Your shoulders are rock solid." She massaged her knuckles as she studied Renji. He didn't look like her childhood friend anymore. He wore his long red hair down to the side in a stylish manner rather than his usually pony. She noticed through his button up uniform, his chest has become more muscular as well as his arms.

 _No wonder girls like him so much…_ Renji caught Rukia staring at him, which caused her to look away abruptly. Her cheeks were burning from his stare. She hid her face while trying to distract herself by eating the watermelon.

 _Why am I being like this? It's only Renji…_

Renji gave her a small chuckle as he ruffled her raven hair roughly.

"Hey! Cut that out my neck hurts a lot!" Rukia groaned in pain as she pounded at her neck once again. Renji eyes narrowed as he swiftly stood up to only move to sit directly behind her. "Renji, what-what are you doing?"

"Hold still Ruks!"

Rukia blushed even more as Renji rough hands came into contact with her bare skin. _His hands must be aching from kendo training…_ This was the first time for them to be in such close proximity. He slowly kneaded the focused spot on her neck that was giving her pain. He gently moved down her neck to her shoulders, going underneath her collared shirt. Her skin was so soft in his fingertips. Her small body melted into his hands as he applied more strength behind the pressure he was applying. His warm breath tickled down her neck from being so close which could even cause the smallest of hairs on her neck to stand straight up.

Renji watched her succumbed to his touch. He looked at her hair that was slowly getting longer. Nornally she would wear it just below her ear but he noticed the hair fell just below her jawline.

"Your hair is getting longer Ruks, it looks beautiful…" Renji whispered softly into her ear. Rukia eyes flew open from the warm breath in her ear as she quickly jumped up accidently pushing the red head to the ground. She gathered her belongings hastily, her face flushed as red as it can be.

"Renji, I-I will see you l-later. T-thanks for the m-massage," Rukia escaped down the stairs from the roof before Renji could get a word out to her.

Renji sighed as he continued to lay on the cool ground with his hands behind his head. He stared up at the clouds dancing across the vividly blue sky. He closed his eyes remembering the light perfume that evaporated into him. _When did she start wearing perfume?_

"Damn it…"

 **...**

"Urahara Kisuke."

"Ah Byakuya! No need for formalities, come and give your old friend a hug," Urahara went with arms wide open to his old friend but stopped as Byakuya gave a deathly cold stare at the hatted blonde hair man.

"Uh, I guess not then…" Urahara gave a nervous smile as he retreat his arms down to his sides.

Byakuya eyes remained stern, "I trust you will treat Rukia well Kisuke, but also remember she is an employee so please give an appropriate punishment when you need to."

Urahara gave a small grin, "But of course my old friend! I will make sure she is taken care of, so no need to worry." He turned to wink at Rukia that was standing beside her brother.

Rukia couldn't help but giggle inside at the lack of manners Urahara had for her Nii-Sama. Usually people that met with her brother are very respectful and would not dare to even attempt to **hug** him. She looked up at his green and white striped hat that caused a shadow over his eyes with shaggy blonde hair down the bridge of his nose.

"Rukia, I shall be going back to continue my work. I will send someone to assist you home after your duties here at Urahara Shop."

"No-no please don't! It's okay Nii-Sama. We are not that far from home; I can take the bus," Rukia insisted. She wanted to be independent as possible and not rely on any help from her Nii-Sama.

Byukuya gave a sigh in defeat, "Very well then…" He left her an encouraging smile as he got into the back of the black car and rolled down the window.

"If Kisuke gives you any **_unappropriated_** problems, you have my permission to take care of the matter." Urahara let out a chuckle under his breath. "I will have dinner ready by time you come home around 8." He rolled up the tinted window and proceeded to leave.

"Well then!" Urahara clapped his hands together, "Shall we take a tour of the candy shop?" Rukia followed behind him as they walked into the small shop, Rukia face fell flat. She expected mounds of candy everywhere but only saw several rows of candy and that was it.

"Ta-da! That was the tour," Urahara laughed at the disappointed look on Rukia's face. "Don't get me wrong, it does get busy here especially after school. Just wait for an hour. Your trainer should have been here by now…" Urahara glanced at his watch with an annoyed look.

 **"URAHARA! SORRY I AM LATE!** "

Rukia face fell as she knew who that voice belonged to. Ichigo stumbled through the open door as he was breathing heavily from his run. He looked up them while wiping the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand still gasping for air. He froze when he saw the sight of the petite girl.

"Why the hell are you here?

"Fool! I work here now."

"What the hell Urahara? This is the help that you hired?"

"I take it that you met Rukia already?"

"Fire her already! She will be no help at – **OW!** " Ichigo rubbed his shoe shaped imprinted forehead.

Rukia eyes threw dagger at him as she stood there with one shoe on.

"Sorry Kurosaki, I cannot do that as I owe an old friend many favors. Please train her well, I will take it out of your wages if you fail," he waved his hand in the air lazily as he walked into the backroom.

Ichigo groaned as he looked down at Rukia, "Yo, don't dare get in my way midget, I have been here for a while now so you will be trained by the best."

Rukia rolled her eyes then plastered on a fake smile,"Mr. Kurosaki! Please treat me well!" She bowed her head and body down towards him.

Ichigo jumped back afraid she might secretly round house him from the fake kindness, "Why-why are you talking like that?"

"Like what Mr. Kurosaki?" Rukia bat her large thick rimmed eyes at him.

Ichigo frowned and eyed her peculiarly, "Like all cutesy and self-mannered…"

"Because I am working under you idiot!" she shouted but changed her face from anger to cute once again. "Ahem, Mr. Kurosaki please train me well."

"Weird one for sure…" Ichigo muttered under his breath as he ran through his hand through his orange locks. Ichigo spent the next half an hour training Rukia on the register.

 ** _"No midget, do you even know to exchange yen properly?"_**

 ** _"Of course! What do you take me for?"_**

 ** _"You are supposed to ring the ginger pop and not eat it!"_**

 ** _"I thought you were giving it to me since I done so well so far on the register?"_**

 ** _"I still don't know why Mr. hat-and-clogs gave you a job here. You look like a kid here."_**

 ** _"Shut it Ichigo! Don't make me kick you!"_**

The wind chimes rang as a young boy with short red hair walked into the stop. The smaller boy had a scowl on his face similar to Ichigo.

"Hello welcome to Urahara Shop!" Rukia sang to the young visitor.

The little boy walked up to Ichigo while pointing at Rukia, "Who is this weirdo?"

Rukia gave the little boy a glare as Ichigo laughed at his question, "Yo Jinta. This here is Kuchiki Rukia, she is the new helper here."

Jinta eyed up at Rukia, "Kurosaki… I thought they don't hire kids. Mr. Urahara wouldn't hire me!"

Rukia stood over Jinta as dark shadow cast over her eyes and a cloud with lightning bolts appeared behind her, "I am not a child you brat! I am a first year at Sereitei High School!"

"Rukia, you don't need to defend yourself because you happened to be taller…Anyways how is baseball practice Jinta?

"It's going well Kurosaki! I have a game next week; can you come and watch me play?" Jinta look up at Ichigo with wide eyes. Ichigo smiled as he ruffled the red hair.

"Of course I can, you better not play shitty!"

"Do you think you can bring **_The Goddess_** to come and watch me play as well? I want to show her how much I improved!"

Ichigo rubbed his neck, "Uhh… I can ask but how many times I tell you don't call her **_The Goddess_**!"

Rukia observed the two as they talked. _Who is The Goddess? Is that his girlfriend? I didn't think the idiot would even have one…_ She snapped out of her thoughts as the wind chimes sounded once more.

"Welcome to Urahara Shop!" Rukia sang again.

"Jinta…you were supposed to wait for me…" the young girl looked up with her watery round violet eyes at the boy. Her hair had a purple hue done into pigtails on the sides of her face. Two strands fell down the bridge of her nose opposing each other. "Why didn't you wait for me?" the girl muttered quietly.

"Ururu, I told you if you are too slow I won't wait for you!" Jinta told the young girl. She remained quiet as her eyes watered a little more.

"Hey punk! Don't be so mean to her!" Rukia scolded the young boy.

Ururu looked up at Rukia and glanced over to Ichigo, "Ichigo… is that your girlfriend?"

" **NO WAY**!" both Ichigo and Rukia yelled at the same time. They both glared at each other at the rather absurd question.

"I am the new worker here! My name is Kuchiki Rukia. I am very pleased to meet you!"

"You guys are too loud. I can't even take a nice nap," Urahara yawned as he came out from the back.

"Mr. Urahara! Do you need any help today?" Jinta asked as they both rushed up to him.

Urahara looked down at the two and chuckled, "For free?"

"What are you talking about old man! You better pay up!" Jinta yelled at him while Ururu nodded in agreement, smirking.

"Fine, Jinta go sweep the outside at the front of the store. Ururu, you make sure he does so," Jinta groan as he walked towards the side of the store to grab the old wooden broom leaning against the wall and dragged it out the door, head hanging low.

"Why do I always have to sweep…" Jinta muttered.

The next 2 hours rolled by quickly. Rukia was completely surprised at how busy the store actually gotten. So many times Ichigo had to go and rescue her at the register to help ring the items in.

 ** _"Yo, what now?"_**

 ** _"I can't seem to find this item on the register…"_**

 ** _"Really?"_**

 ** _"…yes…"_**

 ** _"Rukia this is the ginger pop…"_**

Ichigo and Rukia left saying their byes to Urahara as they walked silently to the bus stop.

The autumn weather felt chilly as Rukia inhaled the crisp cold night. _I can't wait for winter!_ Ichigo glanced over at Rukia taking in the cool air. He shook his head as he unzipped his hooded sweater and tossed it onto her head.

"HEY! What was that for?"Rukia demanded as she fussed with the thick sweater on her head.

"You are an idiot for not dressing properly for the weather at night. It's fucking getting colder out and you didn't even think to bring a coat."Ichigo rolled his eyes as he watched Rukia still fidgeting with the hooded sweater over her head.

"I forgot my coat in Nii-Sama's car but I don't even get cold anyways! This stupid sweater reeks of you! Get it off my head!"

"Well if that is the case then fine!" Ichigo went to grab his sweater but noticed the hair was caught in the zipper.

" **OW OW OW OW**! Stop Ichigo, that hurts!"

"Hold still midget! Your hair is caught in the zipper!"

"Ow Ichigo! Stop pulling the sweater!"

" **HOLD STILL**!" Ichigo growled as he held her arms in place, keeping her still from moving. She could not overpower his abnormal strength so she gave in. He moved in closer to the quiet girl as he gently observed the zipper in the darkness before starting to work on it.

Rukia remained quiet as she felt her heart beat faster than usual. She was close to Ichigo's chest where his cologne smelled more prominent then on his sweater. She peeked through at his face from an opening in the sweater and was in awed. His face was serious as he worked at the hair caught in the zipper.

"Does it hurt?" Ichigo asked softly after a moment of silence.

"N-no it doesn't," Rukia quietly said as she fiddled with the long sleeve hanging down from her head.

After another minute the hooded sweater was release from her hair. Rukia looked up to see Ichigo looking so directly at her. She blushed at him but then looked confused when he busted out in a throaty laugh.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"Your hair is a mess!"

Rukia blushed as she tried to pat the hair down from the zipper mishap. She glared at Ichigo and stole back his hooded sweater from his grasp unexpectedly. She wiggled her arms through the long sleeves and zipped up the warm sweater. She snuggled into the sweater but couldn't help to be attracted to the scent.

"I am going to just wear this since you owe it to me from ruining my hair," Rukia pouted as she walked ahead of him to the bus stop.

Ichigo grinned to himself as he watched her looking rather sexy in his large sweater and walked after her.

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 **Again, thanks for reading! This chapter was too fun to write!**

 **I m so spoiling you guys with daily updates! But please don't expect daily =3**

 **I have a life too! XD**

 **Thanks for the lovely reviews my fellow Bleachers!**

 **Until next time...**

 **Loverofcoffee:** Usually my chapters are very long compared to my other story. This is just a little story I wanted to write to take a break from Seven. It's fairly simple but this chapter is definitely longer! Thank you for reading!

 **Hirako Shinji:** I am super glad you are liking it so far! I am not great at writing a fic based strictly off the manga... I am better at these kind of stories!

 **Guest:** I had to do a love triangle! Ichigo's feeling hasn't quite developed. It slowly starts in this chapter. Her relationship with Orihime will develop more as well! =3

xoxoxo- iheartkiwi


	5. Chapter 5:Unreal

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor the cover picture.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Unreal**

* * *

"Yo, wake up."

Rukia slowly stirred in her sleep.

"Did you hear me midget? Wake up! Your stop is next."

"Just a little longer Ichigo… ** _ICHIGO_**?!" Rukia sat up suddenly while rubbing her eyes with her small fist. She looked back and glimpsed at Ichigo massaging his shoulder that she has fallen asleep on. She blushed out of embarrassment from unexpectedly falling asleep on his shoulder.

"You fool, why didn't you wake me when I fell asleep on you?"

"You were practically snoring right when we sat down, how could I wake you up without you punching me?"

Rukia remained quiet from mortification as she registered where they were at by glancing out the windows. She tapped the string on the bus to notify the driver that her stop was indeed next. _How does Ichigo know my stop is next?_

"We were not even on the bus for 20 minutes and you can just pass out like that?" Ichigo stared at her in disbelief. "There are a lot of fucking creeps on the bus Rukia, don't do it again."

Rukia narrowed her eyes at him but recalled she was still wearing Ichigo's hooded sweater. She began to unzip his black sweater to give to him.

"Just keep it and return back to me tomorrow," Ichigo said zipping the large sweater back up. He leaned back against the seat with his head propped on his arm that was resting on the side panel near the door he used as an arm rest. He covered his rosey cheeks with his hand casually remembering how attractive she looked in his sweater.

"But aren't you cold? I don't get cold remember?"

"You were practically on top of me, how could I be cold? Just wear it so I don't have to carry it back," His cheeks were flushed deeper as the pink hue increased in size. Rukia didn't catch him blushing as she felt the bus started to slow.

"Well, thanks I guess…"

The bus slowed down to a complete stop, opening the doors to let her out.

Rukia stood up as she turned back towards him, "Thanks again Ich-"

"Whatever."

 **...** **Month later…**

 _I love winter so much!_ Rukia skipped to school happily. The snowflakes cascaded down from the sky kissing her eyelashes as she smiled up to the gray overcast. For some reason, winter was by far her most favorite season. She could be standing outside practically naked and not be fazed by the cold. She continued to smile as she headed towards her school.

"Yo, Ruks!"

Rukia stopped suddenly to glance back and was surprised to find her best friend Renji running towards her, his long red hair flowing behind him.

"Renji? I thought you had training this morning?"

"Naw, we are going to take a break for a while since it's about to be our winter break at school. Shit, I thought I told you… my bad." Renji ran his hand through his hair while he smiled coyly at her. Rukia returned the smile at him; lately she thought he was kind of… **cool**.

Renji brows furrowed while he narrowed his eyes at her. Renji knew how much she loved winter but still out of all the years he has known her for, she never dressed well for the weather conditions either. Rukia insisted that she does not get cold but he cannot stand when her cheeks and nose get red.

"Damn it Ruks, why do you still not dress properly for winter?" He un-wrapped the thick red scarf around his neck and wrapped it around Rukia's neck. Her eyes widened as she looked up to her best friend. His face was serious as he poof up the scarf around her. Satisfied he gave her a smirk as he spun to walk towards their school.

Rukia blushed into the warm red scarf as she caught up and walked beside him. She buttoned up her black petti coat and fixed the collar around the scarf. Renji peeked down at her fixing her outfit.

"You are starting to look a little more like a woman," he proclaim as he smiled boyishly at her.

"What do you mean? I am always wearing dresses and what not during the summer."

Renji laughed gently at her comment, "Well you always wear those little girly looking clothes with that childish Chappy all over them."

"Chappy is not just for little girls!" Rukia fumed at the red hair as she stomped ahead of him. _No one dares to talk bad about Chappy!_

Renji grabbed her shoulder to stop her from stomping and looked into her large eyes, "What I am saying, you are becoming more **beautiful**. Byakuya has done well with your clothes."

She blushed as she brushed off his hand on her shoulder, "Well we wear uniforms at school so it isn't hard to dress for that anyways. Nii-Sama doesn't like to shop as he is impatient when it comes to the mall. So one of the younger maids will usually help me out when it comes to fashion. Orihime has been helping me with make up a little as well but I haven't used any yet…"

"I don't think you need any make up at all…you are already **beautiful** ," Renji whispered under his breath to himself as he started to walk.

Rukia looked down face flushed not knowing what to feel as she had heard him.

 **…**

"Class, please remember to do your assignments over winter break,"Ms. Ise announced as she stood before them ruler in hand.

The classroom groaned over the homework assigned but was shortly silenced as the glare from their teacher's glasses became more prominent. She dismissed the class for lunch with a wave of her hand as she exited the room.

"Rukia! Are you doing anything for the holidays?" Orihime asked as she gathered her belongings while searching in her book bag for the bento she made. "I love Christmas!"

"I don't know what I will be doing… I have always ate with Renji's family. I am sure Nii-Sama has something planned but I know I have to work over the breakalso," Rukia said as she wrapped Renji's scarf around her neck.

"What we do?" Ichigo queried with his usual scowl on his face at her.

" **We**?" Orihime probed quietly.

Ichigo scratched as his head, "Uh yeah. Midget here works with me now. I thought we told you guys."

Orihime face sunk as she looked down the bento box. Tatsuki glanced over at her with a frown on her face.

"I am sure it was a coincidence that Ichigo and Rukia work at the same place," Tatsuki assured Orihime. "Come on Orihime let's go eat, I am starving!"

"I will go retrieve Sado," as usual Uryu left the classroom quickly as he noticed the large bento that Orihime has made.

"Ah ah, I will come too Uryu!" Ichigo said as he followed closely behind him. They usually grab something to eat before they meet for lunch on days Orihime decides to introduce a new recipe to them.

"Do you want to join us Rukia?"Orihime asked with her kind smile. Tatsuki looked at her flabbergasted at the invitation.

"Ah sorry Orihime, I usually eat with Renji," Rukia apologized but was not that thwarted as she did not want to be included trying the new recipe.

"Oh? Abarai… is he your boyfriend?" Orihime asked widening her eyes. "He is also very popular here at school like Kurosaki."

"No-no he is just my best friend," Rukia insisted as she gently felt her cheeks burning. No one has asked her if Renji was any more than a friend.

"Rukia, during the holiday break, let's all get together and hang out! Bring Abarai too! We are going out on Christmas Eve so it will be fun to be together."

"Yes, okay then!"

Orihime left the room after leaving her mobile number with Rukia. Tatsuki looked back at Rukia as she followed Orihime out the classroom. Her face was blank so Rukia could not get a read on her as they left. Rukia felt her inside scream as she was going to go out for the first time with her **friend** soon.

She hurried up to the roof to find Renji shivering by the railing. Once he noticed Rukia he gave her an annoyed look, "Why the hell are we up here in the cold Ruks? Let's go and eat in the warmth."

"But I like watching it snow! It's so **beautiful** up here!"

 ** _Beautiful…_**

 ** _…beautiful…_**

Rukia bit her lip as she remembered what Renji said earlier. She hid her face into his scarf so he cannot be aware of her blushing face.

"Ruks…" Renji said softly as he brushed the snow off the railing before he leaned forward onto it.

"Hmm?" Her back was against the railing as she glanced to her left to look up at his side view.

"Let's hang out on Christmas Eve," Renji said while staring forward. "Just us this year."

"Oh! Orihime asked if I wanted to get together with her and her friends on Christmas Eve! She said to invite you Renji! This is the first time I am going to hang out with some friends other than you alone!" Rukia gave him a huge smile but withdrew when she watched him tightened his jaw.

He turned his head to her. His dark eyes were soft as he shoved his hands into his uniform jacket. "So I take it you want to be with your friends on Christmas Eve too?"

"Well, I want to hang out with youalso….like I said you are invited…" Rukia said uncomfortably as she was having hard time making eye contact with such a serious look on her best friend. She made a circle in the snow with her shoe.

Renji sighed, "Of course… you wanted to make friends so why should I hold you back."

"Eh? What does that mean Renji?"

"Nothing that you should worry about let me know when and where we are meeting on Christmas Eve. I will see you later Ruks… this fucking coldness is starting to become… **unbearable** ," He gave a soft pat on her head as he left her.

Rukia stared confused at the scene that just developed, "Am I missing something?"

 **…**

"Rukia, you seem not to be hungry for dinner," Byakua said as he took a bite of his sashimi. "Is Urahara troubling you?" His eyes turned cold as Rukia promptly tried to calm him.

"No Nii-sama that is not it…" Rukia reassured. She gave a sigh as she picked up a piece of freshly sliced tuna with her chopsticks and nibbled on it.

"Nii-sama?" Rukia called after a momentary silence.

"What is it Rukia?"

Rukia poked at the albacore sliced with one of her chopsticks conjuring of how to say what she is about to say.

"Nii-sama, what would you do if someone calls you **beautiful**?"

Byakuya widened his eyes at the arbitrary question thrown at him; he quietly set down his chopsticks as he took a very long sip of his water.

"May I first ask where this question is coming from?"

"Well, Renji –"

Byakuya eyes flared up with rage as though he was standing over an air vent pushing his hair and clothes up frighteningly as red flames appeared behind him.

"So it was Abarai then," Byakuya growled.

"Nii-sama! It's not what you think he hasn't specifically told me I am beautiful well one time…"

"One?"

"Wait, no I think it was twice…" Rukia said as she brought her finger to her head trying to think. Her Byakuya growling snapping her back to the conversation. "Well, anyways how will you react if someone says that to you?"

"Uh, well…" Byakuya thought hard for a moment as he watched Rukia's eyes anticipating for the answer.

"Let me ask you, are you fond of Abarai?"

Rukia thought for a moment while Byakuya searched her conflicted eyes, "Well he is my best friend Nii-sama and he will always be dear to me… Although lately I do find him to be rather cool."

"Cool?"

Rukia nodded her head, "Yes, very cool! Many girls at our school think so as well."

"If he is cool, why doesn't he put on a sweater? It is of course, winter after all," Byakuya commented looking rather surprise. "I would think he would be smarter than this…"

Rukia laid her head on the table in shock at her Nii-sama, _why do I even bother asking…_

 ** _…_**

Orihime brighten up as she saw Ichigo walking towards her and their friends. Orihime blushed as she waved wildly at him.

"Kurosaki! Over here!" She couldn't help but noticed how attractive he was wearing a dark blue coat that fell below his waist over his black jeans with the hood rimmed with brown fur. A thick beige scarf wrapped around his neck making that rare orange hair stand out in the crowd.

"Yo Uryu, Orihime, Sado, Tasuki," he lazily waved his hand before shoving it back into his coat pocket. "We are walking the outdoor market?" He motioned over to the busy street of vendors and stores. The street was lit beautifully with Christmas lights and in the middle was a giant Christmas tree decorated in cream and gold looking rather elegant. Even during the day the street looked stunning.

Sado grunted, "…..yes…."

Uryu pushed up his glasses as he grabbed Orihime gently by the arm, "Come on let's go, maybe we can get some hot chocolate later before the night ends."

Orihime resisted, "Wait we are missing- AH RUKIA!" Ichigo brows lifted interestedly as he turned to where Orihime was waving at. Rukia ran towards them while dragging a red headed boy behind her by the hand.

 _She looks…pretty…_

Ichigo watched her run with her raven hair blowing behind her. She was wearing thick stockings and boots, a white petti coat with the end of the sleeves and collar rimmed with pink fur, and white ear muffs with a pink band. What attracted Ichigo the most was the genuine smile on her face, happy to see them.

She was breathing heavily when she finally reached her destination, "Hi everyone! Are we late?" She noticed Ichigo was staring down at something. She followed his eyeing trail as they reached her hand still interlocked with Renji's. She immediately blushed as she let go of her best friend's hand.

"I must say Rukia, your style isn't that bad outside of school," Uryu commented which lit Rukia's face up.

"You do looks so pretty!" Orihime nodded in agreement.

Ichigo yawned, "It must have taken her all morning to get ready that is why she is late." Rukia frown in embarrassment.

 _"Come on Ruks, aren't you ready yet?" Renji asked annoyed leaning onto the door asking for the one hundredth time._

 ** _"Stupid! This is my first time, I must look decent!"_** _Rukia roared through her bedroom door at him._

 _"Ruks… I am sure if you go naked you will be fi-" Renji immediately stood straight as Byakuya approached him in the hallway._

 _"As you were saying Abarai?" Byakuya growled._

 _"Nothing Bya- Mr. Kuchiki," Renji said with a terrified look on his face._

 ** _"Renji! I can't believe you suggested me to go naked! I am going to slap the hell out of you!"_** _Rukia shouted loud oblivious that her Nii-sama was standing outside her door._

 _Renji gulped as he tightened his body scared of the blow he was about to retrieve from the dangerous look on Byakuya face. He flinched as a green jacket was thrown at him._

 _"Uh..what is this?" He stared at the thick green jacket with fur rim hood. He knew this was an expensive jacket from the brand on the label._

 _"Rukia has mentioned you were_ _ **cool**_ _lately, so I thought this would be fitting," Byakuya said as he walked away but quickly punched Renji in the chest in the process._

 _Renji blushed red not remembering the deadly blow he just received, all he could think of what how Rukia thought he was_ _ **cool**_ _._

 **…**

"Come on guys! We have a lot to see!" Orihime grabbed onto Rukia's arm as she led their group further into the crowded streets.

"Ah I see they let the dogs out today,"Ichigo smirked as he looked over at Renji.

Renji stared at the smirking face, "Isn't that a song or something?" He rolled his eyes at the stupid insult Ichigo tried to make. He walked behind Rukia but couldn't help noticed someone kept touching his right arm. He looked at his right and noticed a spiky haired boy walking rather close to him. He scooted a little more to the left but was greeted by the large dark skin boy/man whatever he was.

"Ah Sado, I see you are friends with Rukia," Renji grinned at his classmate but immediately frowned in confusion as the spikey haired boy was right next to him again.

"Umm…hi…you," he hesitantly said as the spikey haired lifted their head with blushing cheeks. "Oh shit, you are a girl," Renji said out loud accidently.

The girl was not upset at all as she smiled up at him, "Hi! My name is Arisawa Tatsuki. I hear about you all the time at school Abarai! I am so happy I get to finally meet you!"

Ichigo glanced back confused at his childhood friend acting weird to Renji with an oddly high pitched voice.

"Yo, Tatsuki. Is something wrong with your voice? Why are you talking like that?"

"Excuse me for a second Abarai!" she smiled sweetly at him. She went up to Ichigo with fangs out and fire in her eyes, " **SHUT THE FUCK UP ICHIGO! CAN'T YOU SEE I AM HAVING A COVERSATION WITH THE HANDSOME ABARAI**!" She skipped back to the blank faced Renji as she gave him a cute smile.

"Oooooh how cute!" Rukia said as she dragged Orihime to the arcade oblivious to Tatsuki actions. She stared at the claw game with the large Chappys filling the inside.

"Those weird things again?" Ichigo grinned as he walked up to her tapping the glass window.

"These things are not weird fool!" She felt her pockets to see if she had any spare change.

Renji pushed Ichigo to the side as he grabbed onto the handle while inserting some coins, "I'll get you one Ruks. His face became serious as he stuck out his tongue to focus.

 ** _"Ah to the left a little more!" Rukia said while tapping the glass on the left._**

 ** _"No, I feel he should go more to the right and try that one, "Uryu interjected pointing at one of the Chappys on the right._**

 ** _"….No…" was all Sado had said._**

 ** _"Will you guys stop!" Renji screamed frustrated._**

 ** _"Here Abarai, let me put my hand over yours to help," Tatsuki giggled._**

They spent the next 10 minutes on the machine spending quite a few yen until Renji gave up. He frowned as he kicked the machine in frustration. _Fucking machine! I am so not cool now…_

Rukia smiled up at her best friend, "It's okay. Thanks for trying Renji!" Ichigo smirked as he rolled his eyes at the two.

The group of friends spent the next few hours shopping and eating until night fell upon them, ready to head home for the night.

Orihime yawned as she stretched out her arms, "I am so sleepy! Today was so fun!"

Uryu nodded in agreement while gently placing his hand on her shoulder, "Come on Orihime, I will take you home."

She looked slightly disappointed at the offer as she looked up at Ichigo, "You want to come with us Kurosaki?"

"Ah, I have to do something real quick so I am just going home on my own," Ichigo said looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh okay then," she quietly said as she watched Ichigo run back from where they came from, waving goodbye at them. "Come on you guys, let's go home!" She looked at Renji and Rukia. Before Rukia could say okay Renji cut in.

"Actually, I am going to take Rukia back alone. Nice meeting you guys," he grabbed Rukia by the hand before she could say another word.

"Bye Abarai! Please don't hesitate to see me in school!" Tatsuki sang out to him.

They walked in silence through the now thinning crowd. He led her to the massive lit Christmas tree in the center square. He watched Rukia stared up in awe at the vibrant lights that she could not see during the day. The area was rather quiet as they sat by the bench near the tree. Only the Christmas lights lit up the area setting the romantic vibe.

Rukia felt nervous as she sat quietly by her best friend. She couldn't help but to observe at the intimate couples around the area.

"Ruks…" Renji softly called out to her.

She looked over at him but was stunned when he held out a small box wrapped in red glittered wrapping paper with a gold bow on top.

"Merry Christmas Ruks," Renji gave her a loving smile as he watch her cheeks blushed from the sudden surprised.

"Renji, I didn't get you anything though! I couldn't possibly accept this…" Rukia said as she tried to push the gift back.

"Just open the damn gift will ya?" he opened her hand to lay the give on the flat palm.

She smiled up at her best friend with wide eyes, "Okay then."

She slowly un-wrapped the gold bow and ripped at the wrapping paper revealing a gold box. She opened the gold box to find a mobile phone sitting gently on the soft white fabric. She picked up the smart phone and noticed it fit so perfectly in her hands. On the corner was a large Chappy charm dangling with a cute little bell. She pulled the phone close to her heart as her eyes weld up with tears.

 ** _I never had a phone before…_**

She turned to Renji and noticed he too had a phone as he was dangling it in front of her face. The same Chappy charm as hers hung from the corner of his smart phone as well.

"Don't think it's stupid for me to have the same phone charm as you Ruks," he blushed as he took her phone from her hands. "I know it's going to take some time for you to get used to but my number is number one on speed dial." He raised his phone again blushing even more, "You are number one on mine as well…"

"But…it's so expensive…" Rukia managed to say still shocked at her gift.

"I was working a lot trying to save for your gift," Renji said while looking away to the tree. "That is why I was gone a lot…"

Rukia still loss for words as she continued to stare at him. Her heart weld up as she suddenly wrapped her small arms around his waist, "Thank you Renji. I love it so much!"

Renji froze at her **unexpected** touch. He returned her hug by wrapping his own arms around her small shoulders. He reached up to take off her ear muffs as he nuzzled into her hair.

Rukia felt her body heat rise as she felt him breathing her in. She didn't know what she was feeling as he was holding onto her. He pulled back and stared deep into her violet eyes. The white lights made her face glowed beautifully.

"Kuchiki Rukia…" she straightened up from hearing her full name roll off his tongue for the first time. He raised his hand to her face slowly caressing her soft and supple skin. She looked too perfect, so angelic to him. He slowly lowered his lip slowly towards hers.

 _Is he going to…?_

Rukia tightened her body as she closed her eyes waiting for the answer.

 ** _It never came._**

Rukia opened her eyes as she peeked at Renji fumbling with the vibrating phone.

"Fuck…" he muttered as he answered the phone. His face dropped in frustration, "Okay I will be there." He pressed 'end' on the phone as he turned regrettably to her. "I have to go, I am sorry Ruks. Do you think you can get home from here? Call Byakuya to pick you up, he is speed dial two."

Rukia nodded awkwardly with her heart beating fast.

He sighed into his hands, "Just can't fucking catch a break." He stood up and gently smiled at her before he ran off. Rukia sat there alone as she stared down at her gift. She brought her hand to her cheek as she remembered the feeling of his touch. Several moments went by before she unlocked her phone and was about to dial for her Nii-sama.

"Yo, why are you still here? Where is that best friend of yours?"

Rukia looked up to see Ichigo standing over by the Christmas tree. She flinched as she saw him throw something rather large at her.

"What the hell you stupid **stupid** Strawberry!" She glanced down in her hands to see a large Chappy. She looked back up at Ichigo as he turned away to look up at the tree.

 _This is the same Chappy Renji tried to win for me earlier…_

"Don't worry; I got it on my first try. I wasn't going to get it but I saw the look you gave the stupid thing and it was on my way to get dessert for my family so I decided to just give it only **one** try. You are lucky I did it on my first try midget," Ichigo shoved his hands in his coat as continued to look up at the tree. She couldn't see his blushing cheeks.

Rukia looked back down and hugged Chappy close to her as she stood up, "Th-thank you Ichigo!"

He blushed even more as he muttered, "Don't worry about it, I said." He went over to her and gently grabbed her arm as he led them towards the bus, "I'll take you home."

Rukia was surprised by the offer, "I was going to have my –"

"Just let me take you home," he said as he glanced back down at her with a soft look on his face. She smiled up at him with rosey cheeks.

"Merry Christmas Ichigo."

Ichigo looked back at her again and for once gave her a boyish smile.

"Merry Christmas Rukia."

 ** _To be continued..._**

 ** _..._**

 _"Damn it, I swear those stupid things are taunting me!"_

 _"Hey mister, is it my turn now? You have been on it for 30 minutes so far!"_

 _"Buzz off kid! I am not leaving until I get one of these stupid things!"_

 _Ichigo threw more coins onto the machine control panel as he focused onto the moving claw._

 _"This has to be it!"_

 _The claw dropped down to finally retrieve a large Chappy in its grasp._

 _"Yes! I- WHAT THE HELL!"_

 _The Chappy dropped near the opening of the hole. Pissed, Ichigo started to kick the machine for tormenting him once again. The vibration from Ichigo's kicks maneuvered the Chappy down into the hole._

* * *

 **This is a long chapter. You see what a slow day at work does for you! It's going to be**

 **busy for me after today so I will try to update when I can now.**

 **Just this week has been incredibly slow!**

 **Thanks everyone for your support. I am happy you are enjoying this so far.**

 **Please leave me more reviews with your thoughts!**

 **Until next time...**

 **Guest:** My heart will break too once it ends. If it ends =P I am planning adding tons more bleach characters when the time comes!

 **Keira14:** I will do my best when updating. It won't be as often anymore since my boss will be back! hehe =3

 **Blissbeat:** Yes the update was fast! I had chapters written out and I don't want to wait to post because I just want to get it out there. Don't expect daily tho! I love ichiruki as well. But I want Renji to be extremely attractive in this story to spice things up!

xoxoxo-iheartkiwi


	6. Chapter 6:Undeniable

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor the cover picture.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Undeniable**

* * *

" **ARGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

"Rukia, what is wrong?!" Byakuya flew inside Rukia's room after hearing her muffled screams.

Rukia sat up brusquely onto her bed, face still glowing red from the pillow she screamed into. She ruffled her hair with both hands screaming as Byakuya gawked at her in utter confusion.

 _Should I leave her be? Maybe she is on her womanly cycle…_

Byakuya slowly backed up regretted approaching her room. His face remained blank until he was finally free out in the hallway and rushed to his office in a blink of an eye.

Rukia sat up and pointed to the large Chappy on her bed.

"You stupid **stupid** Strawberry!" Rukia fumed in confusion. "Why did you have to go and win this for me?" She threw a book at Chappy as it fell to the floor. Rukia eyes widen, she quickly went to pick it up cuddling it to her chest.

"I am sorry Chappy, it's not your fault. I shouldn't take it out on you since you are so damn cute," she cooed to the plush toy.

She fell back onto her bed as she stared at the white ceiling overhead. Her eyes closed as she recalled Christmas Eve with her friends. She had such a great time but what confused her most was her best friend. He hasn't contacted her for the rest of their break as it was now approaching the end. She reached for her phone laying on the night stand as she checked the inbox.

 ** _'Empty'_**

She touched the dangling Chappy and played with the small bell letting it ring. _Renji has the same charm as me… well best friends should have the same phone charm anyways…_ She sighed as she sprawled out on her bed with her phone in her hand. She closed her eyes once again as her phone sang to her. Excitedly she looked down at the surprised caller.

' ** _Strawberry_** '

Rukia looked rather confused as she stared down at the **unexpected** caller.

 **…**

 _"Yo, midget. What is that?" Ichigo pointed down at the dangling Chappy charm that was hanging out of her coat pocket._

 _"Oh this? " She pulled out her phone. "Renji gave this to me for Christmas just now. It's my first phone!"_

 _"Didn't I say there is no need to have one since no one will call you anyways?"_

 _Rukia glowered as she punched Ichigo in the arm from the rude remark. He winced from the hit but casually grabbed her phone in the process. He dialed his number on the screen and pulled out his own ringing phone from his coat pocket._

 _"There, now you have a number at least," Ichigo grinned as he went to set the speed dial. He scowled slightly, "Ah, I will be number three since the first two is taken."_

 _Rukia blushed as he tossed her phone back into her lap. She held onto it tightly not looking up at him._

 _"Don't be texting or calling me all the time because your ass misses me midg-OW!"_

 ** _…_**

"H-hello?"

 _"Yo, why the hell takes you so long to pick up? I probably am your first caller right?"_

"…."

 _"Aye midget are you there?"_

"Yes Ichigo. Why are you calling me?"

 _"It's not like I wanted to call you, but we have to go back to school tomorrow. Ms. Ise says we have to have the student's seating arrangement done before we return to class."_

"What? When are you so interested on doing representative work? Fool, you never done anything! I have been doing everything!" Rukia lashed out to him while gripping the plush Chappy into her.

 _"Well I am trying to help out midget so just fucking chill out! I will be over in an hour."_

Rukia eyes widen at the sudden self-invite, "What? Who says you can come over?"

 _"Then come over here then idiot, I'll mail you my address. Be here in an hour."_

Rukia stared at the black screen of her phone. Her eyes were still wide as she looked at herself in the reflection on the phone. The screen lit once more and with Ichigo's address. She hurried to her bathroom and quickly combed her hair but stopped.

 _Why should I worry about how I look for the idiot?_

Instead, Rukia threw her hair up into a small pony. She smiled at herself as this was rare for her to have hair long enough to be worn up. Only a few short strands fell onto both side of her face. She went back into her oversized walk in closet to pick out a casual over-sized sweater and skinny jeans. She rolled on leg warmers before putting on her winter boots. She wrapped Renji's scarf around her neck then grabbed her book bag and mobile.

Rukia walked towards Byakuya office and knocked quietly on the door.

"Come in."

Rukia stepped into the large office and saw Byakuya working behind a large oak desk in the center of the room. She glance out the large window panels behind him to see the sky was overcast as usual and snow gently falling. Byakuya looked up and was rather stunned to see Rukia.

"Are you going somewhere?" He asked as he glanced at her attire.

"Ah, yeah I will be going to my other class representative house for a little bit to work on assignments which needs to be done by tomorrow."

"Very well, who is this other representative?"

"Oh this annoying guy, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Byakuya eyes flared and chuckled, "Is that so? I shall assist you then." He got up from his desk to retrieve his long black coat. Rukia knew she could not refuse the offer so she allowed him by following behind him to the car.

"I will be driving us," Byakuya politely stated as he waved the driver off.

"Oh Nii-sama, I have the address," Rukia said as she searched her bag for her phone.

"No need, I know my way."

Rukia was perplexed by his statement but she sat back against the seat while looking out the window. They reached Karakura and came to a stop in front of a medical clinic.

"Nii-sama, I don't think this is right. Why are we in front of a clinic?" She watched him unbuckled his belt and opened the car door. Rukia slowly got out of the car as well and walked over to stand by his side.

"Are you sure-"

" **BYAKUYA**! Do my eyes deceive me? Is that **REALLY** you?" a voice bellowed out from nowhere.

Rukia felt a gust of wind as something in white approached them and before she could blink it was on her brother. She gasped as she saw a tall man wearing a doctor's coat hug Byakuya in a deathly grip. Rukia quickly backed up as she saw the glint in Byakuya's eyes afraid of what's bound to happen.

"Cut it out old man!" Ichigo grasped at the man's coat collar and yank him back in one motion. He smirked at her Nii-sama, "Been a long time Byakuya."

Rukia gaped at how unmannered Ichigo was to him. She observed the man in the doctor's coat get up from the ground while dusting off his white coat. He looked up at Byakuya with wide watery eyes.

"I miss you my old friend! Where have you been?" He pouted as he tried to go in for another hug but was stopped by a fist to the face from Ichigo.

"Shut it!"

Byakuya chuckled, "It's nice to see you as well Isshin."

"Wait, how do you guys know each other?" Rukia asked finally finding her voice.

"Oye midget, I didn't see you there. My old man here worked with Byakuya. They were captains in the The Soul Society before my pops decided to become a doctor," Ichigo scowled. "Byakuya trained me in kendo as I was growing up."

"I hope you are still keeping up with your training," Byakuya commented. "You should join your club at your school. I know Abarai is training with them."

Ichigo eyes narrowed, "Is that so?"

"Ah Byakuya, so this is the **little** Rukia you have been talking about for quite some time!"

 ** _He has?_**

"Rukia, finally a pleasure to meet you! You are rather beautiful! Hopefully I will have a third daughter soon eh Ichi- **GAHHHH**!"

Ichigo sighed as he punched his dad once more, "You two old folks can catch up. Come on midget."

Rukia followed him inside their home. She felt comfortable being inside a smaller home which she is used to growing up. Kuchiki's mansion was just to over the top for her at times. She sat at the brown leather couch opening her book bag pulling out her notebook and pencil. She viewed up when a tray of freshly cut fruits were set out in front of her.

"Hello, these are for you and Ichigo," a young friendly face smiled at her. The small girl looked like an angel with short brown hair with a red clip on one side while her bangs swept to the other.

"T-thank you," Rukia smile at such a kind gesture towards her.

Ichigo approached the two, "Rukia, this is my youngest sister Yuzu." He went to sit down next to her as he grabbed the notebook that she brought out. Yuzu went to sit on the other side of Rukia.

"Rukia, you are very pretty! Are you his girlfriend? You are the second girl he has brought home! Although, Ichigo has been very popular with the girls at your school. We get a girl here confessing to him every week!"

"Second? Confessed?"

"Yes, he brought home a very busty girl. Inoue I believe?"

"Ah Orihime…" She turned to Ichigo, "I didn't know you and Orihime dated."

Ichigo choked on the fruit he was eating, "Inoue isn't my girlfriend. We have never dated. Besides she came here with everyone else not just herself. Yuzu, Tatsuki has been here too."

Yuzu lifter her finger as she stared out in thought, "Well I didn't think she was a girl since she acts like such a boy…"

"Yuzu, go play with Karin. We have work to do before tomorrow," Ichigo said to his little sister.

Yuzu jumped right up, "Okay then! Rukia, please play with me later!" They smiled at each other before she left to go find this Karin Ichigo mentioned about. Rukia smiled to herself which Ichigo caught.

"What is with the smile?"

Rukia smiled wider as she peeked over at him, "I was just thinking how different your younger sister is compared to you. She is a lot nicer than you. I like her a lot."

Ichigo huffed, "Who do you think help raised her to be this nice anyways?" He grabbed the Chappy pen that was in her hand and started to draw squares on the lined note book paper."

"Hey! You idiot, give me back my pen! " Rukia went to lean in to grab her favorite pen out of his hand. Ichigo grabbed onto her outreach hand and pulled her towards him.

"Gah!" Rukia gasped as she fell forward. Her face was merely an inch away from his. Her face turned red as she smacked Ichigo on the side of his head with her small hand. He dropped her hand as he started to rub the area that he smacked.

"Geez Rukia, such a violent midget…"

Rukia looked down into her bag pretending to search for something as her cheeks felt like they were enflamed. Ichigo smirked as he continued to draw squares on the paper with her Chappy pen.

"Okay, so about the seating arrangement… Ms. Ise wants more structure in the class and not let us sit wherever we want and no," He glanced at Rukia opening her mouth. "We cannot have the same seats." She closed her mouth. They started working on the seating arrangement.

"There I think we are set on that," Ichigo said as he laid down her pen after a coupe hours.

Rukia picked up the paper, "Why do you have to sit behind me idiot?"

Ichigo laughed, "Because you can't see over me since you are so short."

Rukia couldn't help but grin at the comment. _Orihime is still next to me. Uryu is behind her this time next to Ichigo. Tatsuki is in front of Orihime…_

"You hungry?" Ichigo asked breaking her observation of the seating arrangement.

"A little bit…" she got up to follow Ichigo to the kitchen.

"Ramen sounds good?"

"Yes please." She watched him boil some water in a small pot before asking, "Do you have just one sister?"

"No, I have another younger sister name Karin." His face was focused as he studied the water.

"Where is your mom?" Rukia probed.

Ichigo continued to focus on the water, "She passed when I was little." He dumped the noodle inside the boiling water without saying anything more.

"I am sorry to hear…" Ichigo looked up at her with a sincere look.

"It's nothing to be sorry about; your situation seems harder than mine…" He proceeded to dump seasoning packet inside the boiling water. He went to the fridge and grabbed two eggs. He held them up while raising his eyebrow. Rukia nodded and he cracked them open into the pot. Once finished he used pot holders to carry the ramen to the brown dining table.

Rukia went to sit in front of the scalding pot as Ichigo returned setting a pair of chopsticks in front of her.

"It's not much but-"

"Thanks so much! It looks delicious!" Rukia licked her lips as she picked up a bunch of noodles from the pot and started to gently blow onto it. Ichigo watched her interestedly, he couldn't help but think how damn cute she is being.

"Is that ramen I smell?" Yuzu skipped over to the dining table as she giggled at Rukia's full mouth with noodle dangling out.

"Be proper midget!" Ichigo growled but could not help laugh from the sight of her. He turned to Yuzu while holding his own chopsticks out to her, "Do you want some?" Yuzu nodded her head as she grabbed the chopsticks from him.

"Want some what?" A voice asked as Rukia saw another younger girl but slightly older then Yuzu walking towards them. Her hair was black like Isshin and fell just below her jawline but she wore the same scowl as Ichigo.

"Karin, meet this midget over here. Name's Rukia," Ichigo said over Yuzu. He yelped in pain as Rukia kicked his shin underneath the table.

Rukia managed to swallow the noodles in her mouth, "Nice to meet you Karin! Would you like some ramen as well? Your brother did a pretty decent job making it."

Karin eyed her suspiciously.

"It tastes really good Karin!" Yuzu proclaimed as she grabbed a piece of egg.

Karin gave a smirk like her brother as she went into the kitchen and returned with her own pair of chopsticks. She wedge in between Rukia and Yuzu as she grabbed some noodles for herself.

"AYE Yuzu! Give me back my chopsticks! You three are eating it all," Ichigo snarled as he tried to grab the chopsticks from her.

Yuzu pulled away, "Get your own!"

"Those were mine!" he growled back.

"Oh will you shut up Ichigo, here!"

Ichigo looked over to see Rukia holding her chopsticks out towards him while holding noodles.

"Hurry, my hand is getting to be tired!"

Ichigo was hesitant at first but he leaned forward and accepted the bite that Rukia had offered him. He blushed red as he slowly chewed the noodles. Karin and Yuzu grinned at each other while turning back to their brother.

"Eh…thanks."

"Why is your cheeks red Ichigo?" Karin teased her older brother.

Yuzu laughed as she joined her older sister, "Yeah why Ichigo!?"

"Because it's fucking spicy that is why!" Ichigo yelled turning even redder.

Rukia giggled at him but was a little embarrassed herself as well.

 **…**

"Did you finish your work?" Byakuya asked her as they drove back home.

"Yes Nii-sama. Thanks for driving me by the way. I didn't know you had known Ichigo's family. They are very nice but different family…"

He laughed knowing how different his old friend Isshin is.

"Ichigo works with me also Nii-sama. I take it that Mr. Kurosaki knows Urahara as well?"

"Yes, we were all captains together until they left the Soul Society on their own free will."

"Nii-sama, do you think you will ever leave Soul Society too?"

Rukia watched him in deep thought for several moments, "Perhaps when the time is right. I don't see any reason to as of now."

Rukia nodded as she looked out the window at the black skies. They were there for several hours and she didn't notice how fast time went by until Byakuya was ready to leave.

 ** _"Rukia please promise to visit soon!" Yuzu moped as she hugged her around the waist._**

 ** _"Yuzu stop smothering her or else she won't be back!" Karin scalded her younger sister. "Ichigo, I definitely like her better than big boobs."_**

 ** _Ichigo and Rukia both blushed at that since they both knew who Karin was referring to._**

Rukia yawned as she leaned back against the passenger seat, her hand gently playing with the Chappy charm on her phone.

 **…**

Rukia stepped outside the gates of her home to see her best friend leaning back against the brick wall. He looked at her and gave her a warm smile. Rukia hesitated before she closed the gate behind her. She hid her face in his red scarf as she was blushing badly as this was the first time they saw each other since that night.

"Yo Ruks," Renji casually said as he went over to her. He smiled even more when he looked at her appearance, "Your hair… it's long enough to be put up now? I haven't seen you with your up hair like that before."

Rukia blushed as she squeezed her phone in her front pockets. Renji glanced down and played at the Chappy phone charm that was dangling out from one of the front pockets.

"I am glad you are using your phone."

"Renji…" Rukia mustered to say. "Where have you been?"

"Well my adopted family called. They told me that my grandmother was in the hospital the night that I was with you. I had to rush over to there as fast as possible… but she is doing well," Renji quietly said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I was there all winter break so I wasn't able to really contact you. I am sorry Ruks…for worrying you. They said hello and hope you visit soon."

Rukia nodded awkwardly, "It's okay. I was busy with work anyways…"

They walked in silence towards their school. She noticed the new green jacket he was wearing. It looked very flattering on him.

"Hey that jacket is really nice Renji, isn't that an expensive brand?"

Renji looked down at her hand tugging at the material around his arm, "Yeah it was a Christmas gift from Byakuya." He looked at her nonchalantly, "He gave it to me because he said he heard that I was **cool**."

Rukia stomach dropped, "Cool?"

Renji smirked at the short girl, "Yes, some girl apparently thinks I am very cool."

"Oh yeah?" Rukia asked hiding her red face again.

Renji played along, "Yeah, I wonder who she is. I would like to ask her to be my girlfriend." He laughed as he continued to walk but noticed that his side was empty. He looked back and saw Rukia standing there in a daze. He sighed softly as he went back and grabbed her hand pulling her towards the school.

Rukia could not recall when they started walking again but she kept up with his pace. She tried to loosen his grasp but he held firm as they silently walked. His face was collected and calm while they were holding hands.

"Ah Renji we are about to get to school…" Rukia muttered nervously as she glanced at their hands while approaching the school grounds. She didn't want the other students to whisper bad things about him. She tried to tug it out but Renji refused.

"Will you fucking stop Ruks?" Renji stopped abruptly. "Who cares what people fucking think as long as you are happy."

Rukia was startled by the sudden outburst, blushing to see Renji so worked up over her. She remained silent as they walking onto school grounds hand in hand. She looked straight but towards the ground to avoid eye contact with the other students as she knew they were watching her. They were pointing and staring at their hands, whispering.

 _What is this? Why is Renji being like this all suddenly… doesn't he care how people will view this? All these girls like him… They are glaring at me… Renji looks calm… What do I do…?_

 **…**

"Good Morning Kurosaki!"

"Eh, Good Morning Inoue."

"How was the remainder of you winter break?" Orihime blushed as she glanced to his desk behind her but a column over, "I am glad you put my seat close to yours Kurosaki…"

"Good Morning Orihime!" Tatsuki called out from the board that had the seating arrangement posted. She went to sit in front of her best friend.

 ** _"Did you guys hear? Abarai and Kuchiki were holding hands coming into school!"_**

 ** _"What?! No way! Abarai wouldn't pick a girl like her!"_**

 ** _"I know right? Let's ask the bitch when she gets here!"_**

Ichigo froze when he heard the gossip floating around the class. For some reason it had irritated him.

"Oh my, do you think it's true? I am so excited for Rukia! I thought they were so cute together on Christmas Eve!" Orihime gushed to them.

"Of course it's **_not_** fucking true Orihime! Abarai has a fine taste in woman and I could have sworn he was flirting with me the entire time we were at Sereitei Plaza!" Tatsuki proclaimed with her face flushed and eye's on fire. She huffed and puffed at her desk waiting for the devil to come.

As if on cue, Rukia approached her classroom to see all the female students giving her the death glare, except one was giving her an encouraging smile. She held her composure and put on a poker mask as she walked to her desk in front of Ichigo.

"Good Morning every-"

"Is it fucking true Rukia? You couldn't possibly be dating Abarai! He likes me!" Tatsuki started as she rose from her desk, fangs lashing out.

"Yeah Kuchiki! Is it true? Why would he pick you?"

"Answer us Kuchiki!"

"Why won't you say anything?"

" **FUCKING STOP**!"

The female students froze as Ichigo stepped in front of Rukia, guarding her.

"Do any of you want to fucking ask her more questions? If so, you will have to get through me first," his amber eyes darkened with threat which caused the female students to head back to their seats

 ** _"Ichigo is always super cool isn't he?"_**

 ** _"Yes! He looks incredibly sexy when he yelled at us."_**

 ** _"At least Ichigo isn't taken!"_**

He rolled his eyes at the conversation that the female students were whispering.

Uryu just approached to the classroom and noticed the awkward vibe. He approached the board to locate his name and went to sit behind Orihime.

"What's going on Ichigo?" He asked him as he sat down at his desk; he gritted his teeth when he didn't receive a response.

Rukia hesitantly turned around to look at the scowl, "Thanks Ich-"

"Whatever."

 **…**

"Welcome to Urahara Shop!" Rukia sang but her smile dropped, "Oh it's you."

Jinta stuck out his tongue out at her, "I see Mr. Urahara hasn't fired you yet."

"Watch it kid!" Rukia snarled as a vein popped out from her forehead. They both growled at each other when Ichigo returned with supplies.

"Yo Jinta," he called out to him. He was carrying several boxes of candy. Jinta perked up when he saw Ichigo and went over to help him unload the new candy back onto the shelves.

"How is **_The Goddess_**?" Jinta asked him, eyes wide open for a hopeful answer.

"Didn't I tell you not to call her The Goddess brat?"

Rukia went over to the two, "Who is The Goddess?"

Jinta stared in disbelief, "You don't know? She is the most beautiful and perfect woman ever. Someone you will never be!"

"Why you little-" Rukia rolled up her sleeves with a smoldering look at the little red haired boy.

"Relax you two! The Goddess he is referring to is Yuzu, my little sister you had met on the last day of break."

"She is my future wife!" floating hearts were protruding out from Jinta as he thought of his beloved Yuzu.

The wind chimes rang as Ururu came in crying to Jinta, "Why didn't you wait for me Jinta…?"

 **…**

"Good job guys, see you later!" Urahara called out to them as he waved goodbye and turning off the shops lights before retreating back inside.

Ichigo and Rukia were walking in silent to the bus stop. Rukia kicked a pebble along the way as her mind was occupied with thoughts of her best friend, still confused with what they were since he didn't exactly told her.

Ichigo looked down at her kicking the pebble, deep in thought. He sighed out loudly suddenly stopping halfway to their bus stop. Rukia noticed and stopped as well. She gazed up at him through the darkness but still could see him tighten his jaw as he too gazed down at her.

"What is with you and Renji?"

Rukia was puzzled by the sudden question. She slowly played with the pebble, "He's my best friend…"

"Do best friends hold hands on school grounds then?" Ichigo inquired bitterly.

"I don't know what we are honestly… I don't know why he decided to hold my hand…" Rukia wondered softly, trying to find an answer. _What are we…?_

"Wow, you aren't even dating and you go around holding hands huh. I bet you are rash with the kissing too midget."

Rukia violet eyes widen as her cheeks burned, "What do you mean me being rash with the kissing? You are the stupid **stupid** strawberry that stole my first kiss!"

Ichigo froze, "Stole your first kiss?"

"Yes! Remember the first day of class on the roof!?"

Ichigo stepped a little closer to her, "You think that was a real kiss?"

Rukia heart was trying to pound its way out of her chest as she noticed him getting rather close to her, "Y-yes… Don't you think it was?" She fidgeted with her book bag as his face became more prominent in the darkness. She lost her breath when she saw the moonlight reflecting off his face, making him handsome to her as his face looked calm and cool.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo started to slowly lower to her face.

"I-I am sure…" Rukia whispered almost inaudibly.

"That's not a first kiss Rukia," Ichigo brought his hand to gently caress the side of her face. He lightly brushed his thumb over her lips to feel the softness as she gently parted them. His amber eyes burned into the violet.

"This is our first kiss…" he whispered.

"I-"

Ichigo finally silenced her mouth with his lips. Rukia eyes jolted wide as she felt Ichigo pressed softly against her. Her hands that were limped at her side slowly rose as she grabbed onto the sleeves of his arms. She closed her eyes as she melted against his warm soft lips, letting her be entranced in the sweet kiss he was giving her. He pulled her closer as he wrapped his long arms around her petite waist.

 _Our first kiss…_

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 **Happy Monday friends! I got some time this morning to edit and post this for you!**

 **Thanks so much for all your reviews! As a new author, it really does help**

 **motivate to keep up with the story.** **I wasn't going to post**

 **but with all the love I received I just had too!**

 **Thanks all, until next time!**

 **Keira14:** Writing scenes with Byakuya always cracks me up. I don't want to write a dark fanfiction so I made this one more comical as it's fun for me! =3

 **Seriouslykidding007:** Thanks you so much for your kind words! I read your stories and you are an incredible writer! Way better than me. I am seriously appreciative, I hope you continue reading!

 **Achalida:** Thank you for reading! I hope you felt Ichigo was extra cute in this chapter hehe =3

 **Hirako Shinji:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Rukia will eventually break someones heart... this will actually be a longer series then I imagine so the drama will start after this for sure. So please continue your support!

 **Lucy Harper:** I love 'love triangles', it adds so much more drama! Renji is always a good third wheel but I made him tooo cool and hot in this story!

 **Guests:** Thank you for your support and reading. I hope you have and account soon so I can properly thank you by your name!

xoxoxo- iheartkiwi


	7. Chapter 7:Underestimated

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor the cover picture.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Underestimated**

* * *

"ATTENTION!" a deep voice echoed through the wind at the school outdoor dojo.

"YES SIR!" the male students shouted together in unison as they stood in a uniformed line. They drew their attention to the overly large man with long black spikey hair with tiny bells at the end. His black kimono was fringed on the bottom and he wore an eye patch over one eye. He grinned ferociously as he stared at his underlings.

"Men, I would like to introduce a new student to be joining our Kendo club. A very close friend of mine who is one of the best fighters trained him personally. Kurosaki Ichigo, go introduce yourself!"

The orange hair in a black kimono came into the view of the other students in the club; he bent forward to give a courteous bow. He lifted his eyes to find a dark glare coming from a familiar red head.

"Kurosaki, I am looking forward to fighting you when you are back at your peak," their Coach gave a throaty laugh as he still gave that menacing grin. "Maybe you will be the first for me to take out my bells and eye patch so it will be fairly matched!" He howled in laughter. "Yachiru!"

An even smaller girl than Rukia dressed in a similar black kimono with bubble gum hair came running out from nowhere with a big smile filling half her face, "Yes Kenny?!"

Their large Coach put his face in his palm in clear frustration, "Yachiru, how many times I told you to call me Kenpachi in front of my men? How else would they know I am the great Zaraki Kenpachi!"

"But you will always be Kenny to me!" the little whine sang out from the small girl. "Anyways, what do you need from me?"

"I want you to find Kurosaki some new gear in our storage. I want to see how skilled he is from training with my old friend! Now to see who will fight him…," Kenpachi sneered as he walked down the line of students who were standing nervously.

"I will fight Kurosaki, Coach."

Kenpachi looked back down the line to see a hand raised in the air.

"Ahhh Abarai, you are one of our best fighters so you will have to wait your turn. I am not sure how fit Kurosaki is," Kenpachi assumed before turning away from him.

"Coach, I will fight him **without** my gear," Renji insisted as he glared into those amber eyes that were looking back at him in the same manner.

"Do you have problems with Kurosaki? I said you will not fight him now, **DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME CLEARLY ABARAI**?" Kenpachi face was scary with venom as the other students winced from the look.

Yachiru giggled in glee, "Oooo now you done it! You made Kenny mad!"

Renji stood his ground, "Then I will be looking forward to our fight later Kurosaki."

"Likewise."

 **…**

 ** _"Did you hear? Abarai wanted to fight Kurosaki in their Kendo Club!"_**

 ** _"I wonder who would win?"_**

 ** _"Who cares, they are super sexy. I wonder if they will take their shirts off!"_**

"Renji are you crazy!?"

"Ruks, what is the big deal? I just wanted to test him out," Renji said coolly as he bit into an apple while he leaned his back against the railing on the roof. The snow was slowly melting as spring was approaching.

Rukia expression flustered, "Because he might seriously hurt you! He was trained by my Nii-sama Renji!"

Renji viewed down at the irritated girl, "So you think he will win then?"

She froze as she opened her mouth, "N-no Renji. I didn't mean it like that… It's just my Nii-sama…"

Renji eyes glowered as he threw the apple out in the open from the rooftop, "Just stop Ruks… You have been acting weird for fucking weeks. We are finally able to get lunch together and you say this bull shit?"

She grabbed onto her best friend sleeve, "No Renji, I didn't mean it that way! I just have been busy with school and work… my mind has been so occupied with it." She bit her lip as she knew she was partly lying.

Renji gently lowered her hand off his sleeve and started to walk away from her towards the steps leading down into the school.

"You know Ruks… you don't need to lie to me… You should stop biting your lips when you do…" He disappeared from her sight without another word as he head down the steps.

"Renji!" Rukia called out to him. As she ran to the steps he was already gone. Tears weld up in her eyes as she tried to blink them away. Instead they gently rolled down her cheeks. She leaned again the back wall as she slowly dropped down into a squat. She buried her head in her arms.

 _What am I doing? I have been avoiding everyone including Renji after…_

 ** _Rukia's eyelids swung open as she felt a warm tongue touching her lips. Her eyes registered on the thick lashes that were in front of her view. She quickly pushed back from Ichigo as he caught himself from falling onto the slippery ground._**

 ** _"Whoa, are you okay Rukia?" His amber eyes looked at her bewildered_**

 ** _Rukia blushed as she was brought back to reality. She brought her hands to her lips in shock as her cheeks flared the brightest red. She immobilized as she saw Ichigo reaching out for her._**

 ** _"D-don't…" Rukia could only manage out. Her heart was pounding so hard she barely could hear her own voice._**

 ** _Ichigo face was hidden in the darkness as he straightened up masking the hurt that approached his eyes. He sighed as he turned away from her, "Whatever."_**

 ** _Rukia watched him with her hands over her lips still as he walked passed their bus stop. She couldn't call for him. She couldn't move. She just watched confusedly as he vanished from her sight._**

"We haven't talk about the kiss ever since and now Renji…" her heart felt like it was in a billion pieces. She leaned her head back onto the cold wall as she let the tears fall down her face trying to picked the confused pieces back together.

 **…**

 _I should be used to this by now, Ichigo won't show… I don't think Renji will come either..._

Rukia stared at the pile of paperwork Ms. Ise had left her to do after hours. She groaned as she started on the pile which would take her more than two hours this time. She searched her bag for her a pen since she had lost her favorite Chappy pen a while back.

She began to hum to herself as she heard the classroom door slide open.

She kept her composure and ignored the person approaching her as she kept her eyes loweredon the papers. A hand appeared in front of her view as it laid down her favorite Chappy pen. She lifted her eyes up in wonder to see a familiar scowl.

"You forgot your stupid pen with weird thing at my place. I keep forgetting to return it to you," Ichigo has said as he looked down at the raven haired girl.

"Thanks," Rukia muttered as she grabbed her favorite pen that was placed on the paperwork. She continued to work without lifting her gaze. Her stomach was torn as she didn't know what to do since this was the first time he has really talked to her in weeks. She looked up surprised when Ichigo straddled the empty seat in front of her, facing her.

"Yo, this is a lot of fucking paperwork…" Ichigo quietly observed as he grabbed half of the work from her pile and laid it on the other half of her desk.

Rukia lifted her eyes to see Ichigo being studious on the papers moving his pen swiftly through.

"Why are you staring midget?" He asked without looking up. Rukia noticed how keen his senses were getting as she thought she was being discreet.

She sighed as she laid down her pen and crossed her small arms, "Why are you here?"

Ichigo still looking down, "Because it's my job to be here…"

"Really Ichigo? The only shit you did so far is the class seating arrangements which would only take me half the amount of time to do if you weren't bickering with me.

Ichigo finally looked up at her with those eyes, she silently blushed as she gazed at him… remembering when he last looked at her outside Urahara's shop. She slightly frowned when she noticed a band-aid right above his brow.

"I have to be here in order for me to participate in Kendo. I have to do well in my school work if I want to partake in tournaments. Trust me midget, I don't want to be here either."

Rukia was taken aback from his hurtful comment as she looked down and glanced at his left hand poorly bandaged with specks of blood.

"What happened Ichigo?"

"What?" Ichigo followed what she was staring at. He grinned as he raised his hand, "Oh this? I haven't fought in a while so I am a little tarnished which Byakuya must not know about by the way." He chuckled softly with the threat, "I forgot how much force a hit can do to your hands."

"Does it hurt?" Rukia asked as she eyed the bandages worryingly.

He shook his head, "I fought some bald guy names Madarame Ikkaku. Apparently he is ranked number three in our squad so Kenpachi made me go against him to test out my skills."

Rukia remembered about the rumors of Renji wanting to fight Ichigo which caused her to frown.

As if he had read her mind, "That best friend of yours…I probably won't fight for a while as he is actually ranked number two. Guess Kenpachi was surprised how a first year could be ranked two so he was beating up the squad pretty bad over it."

Rukia frowned some more as she stood up from her desk. Ichigo looked up at her, the ambers gazed curiously.

"Where are you going Midget? You don't have to worry since I won! **VICTORY**!" Ichigo held out a peace sign to her. "Ikkaku couldn't even lay his bokuto on me except for my brow. My hand started to bleed from the hits I was blowing out to him."

"Ichigo! You don't have to go all out! You just have to make contact to score a point not use all your power!" Rukia went to grab his unbandage hand as she pulled him out of the seat.

"Yo! Where are you taking me?" He asked her as he was led out of the classroom. "It's not like I used a lot of my strength anyways…"

Rukia ignored him as he was led down the hall to the infirmary.

"Ms. Unohana?" Rukia called out politely. She looked around for Unohana Restu, the infirmary doctor but cannot locate her. She motioned Ichigo to sit on the bed as she searched the tall cabinets on her toes. She located a small tube of cream, band-aids, and bandage wrap. She returned to stand in front of Ichigo, his eyes level matched hers as he watched her unwrapped his hand. She carefully dabbed the cream onto the small cuts on his hand before gently wrapping his hand securely with the bandage and taping the end.

She looked up at his face with her pink cheeks as they made minimal eye contact but he continued to watch the violet focus seriously as she peeled back the band-aid above his brow. He studied her soft lips as they frowned at the cut beneath the flimsy band-aid. She slathered cream onto the cut which caused him to grimace in pain.

"That fucking hurts!"

"How do you even have a cut on your brow when you are supposed to be wearing a helmet?" Rukia asked now staring directly into his eyes furiously. "Renji never gotten beat up like this…"

Ichigo rubbed the nape of his neck as he gave her a boyish smile, "Well Kenpachi is rather crazy. He wanted us to fight with our gear off because he liked the fucker's idea of 'no gear'. So the lucky bastard got me. I cut his face as well so we are pretty much eve- OW!" Ichigo cringed as Rukia slapped the band-aid on.

Ichigo grabbed ahold stopping her from hurting him further as he lowered her arms down. He stared intently into the timid face as he raised his hand to gently brush back the loose hair that always fell down between her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. She pulled away quickly from his touch as if he was fire and rushed back to their class. Her heart was beating fast as she remembered his soft hand. Ichigo sighed in frustration as he got up and followed her trail. He joined her at her desk as they continued working on the paperwork in silence. Both cheeks flushed.

"Ah Ruks, do you need any help? I just finished-" Renji called to her as he slid the classroom door open but stopped precipitously when he saw Ichigo working closely to her. Rukia looked up surprised to see her best friend; she didn't think he would walk her home after what happened on the roof. Was he not made at her?

Renji gave a hesitant grinned as he strutted in towards them, "So I see Kurosaki decided to show up this time."

Ichigo's face glowered, "Well aren't you doing the same? Kenpanchi won't let us to fucking fight if we don't keep up with our school duties," Ichigo stood up as he looked bored at Renji. "It won't be long before I will be able to show my true strength and kick your ass Abarai."

Renji glared at the orange hair as he proceeded to gather his belongings. Renji clenched his hands into fists as he studied him staring softly down at Rukia. _Why is he fucking looking at her like that?_ Her eyes grew large rapidly as Ichigo bent down and gave an **unexpected** soft kiss on her forehead.

"See you later midget," He whispered in her ear then casually walked out smirking at Renji but Rukia immediately grabbed Renji's hand stopping him from chasing after Ichigo. Renji looked down at the pleading eyes before he wiped her forehead with his sleeve.

"Ow ow ow!" Rukia hollered before she was silent by his lips touching her own forehead.

"Don't let the fucking bastard touch you so casually like that," he softly said. He stood back up as he walked back to the door. "I think I will go first…" Rukia stared at the empty door frame disorderly at the scene that just evolved.

 **…**

"You do not have an appetite tonight Rukia?"

Rukia picked apart the baked chicken with her chopsticks on her plate, "Not really Nii-sama…"

"Oh?" Byakuya said setting down his chopsticks as he inhaled deeply for tonight's conversation, "What is bothering you this time?"

"Nii-sama, why would you kiss a girl?"

Byakuya eyes raged with fire as he watched the melodramatic girl pick at her plate, "K-kiss?"

"I mean, I thought our first kiss counted even if it was me that had fallen on top of him accidently…" Rukia thought out loud as she poked the peas on her plate with a chopstick.

"On t-top?" Byakuya eyes widen even more at the comment.

"But he said it didn't count, that's why he really did it again…"

"A-gain?" Byakuya muttered as he looked at his fellow butler for advice but he remained emotionless.

"Now Renji is mad at me but I can't tell him what happened…"

"So it wasn't Renji?" Byakuya stared at her in surprised. "W-who?"

"Thanks for listening Nii-sama," Rukia gave him a small smile. "I am going to bed now, goodnight." She left a rather distraught Byakuya at the table confused on the conversation they just had.

 **…**

"Rukia! Are you going to be giving out chocolates to anyone on **Valentine's Day**?"

Rukia looked up from her work to see Orihime peeking over to her from her desk.

She gave Rukia a gleeful smile to the puzzled face, "I wonder if you are going to give one to Abarai?"

"Oh, well actually I do give-"

"No one wants to hear midget, Valentine's Day is **stupid** anyways," Ichigo scowled from behind.

"It is not Kurosaki! It's a day when you pronounce your **love** by giving whom you like chocolate!" Orihime blushed profusely at her crush.

"Is that so Inoue? I remember receiving chocolates from you last Valentine's Day…so…" Uryu blushed red as he pushed up his glasses with his pointer finger giving her a hopeful smile. "Does that mean…?"

"Oh, I usually give everyone chocolates Ishida!" Orihime imperturbably said with a genuine smile to their friend.

Uryu face dropped with that familiar blue shadow casting over his eyes. He lowered his forehead to his desk and muttered, "I still think you are so beautiful…"

"I am going to make one this time," Tatsuki quickly said with a pink glow on her face. She got up from her desk and left for the restroom before Orihime could probe her thoughts any more.

"Kurosaki, are you going to accept chocolates this year? You always turn everyone away even me… I don't think I have ever seen you accepted any… " Orihime looked down sadly at him.

"Naw, I am not going to accept any. I think it's fucking annoying when girls swamp me with chocolates," Ichigo scowled as he leaned back coolly in his seat tucking his hands in his front pockets of his uniform pants. "Sorry Inoue, I just don't like them at all."

"Well I for sure won't make you any then. I really love chocolate so I am going to eat yours," Rukia said loudly as she looked back down at her work. _How could he be so blunt like that with Orihime?_

"Like I want any from a midget anyways…"

 **…**

 ** _"Kurosaki, please accept my chocolate!"_**

 ** _"I love you Kurosaki, please accept mine!"_**

 ** _"Kurosaki this is for you! I worked on it all night for you!"_**

Rukia glanced over to Ichigo being frustrated by the crowd of girls flocking over to him. She gazed at the intriguing scene since she has not seen so many girls crowding him before. Ichigo looked up to notice Rukia watching him as they briefly made eye contact. She swiftly looked away hiding her warm cheeks as she paced towards to the roof top.

She opened the door and started to walk up the steps before abruptly stopping when she heard a familiar girl's voice along with Renji's.

"Abarai, p-please accept my chocolates! **I really like you**. I know you received chocolates prior but please throw them away and a-accept mine."

"Ah, I am sorry. I just accepted all these chocolates because I know someone who likes them very much. I am not interested in anyone, so I cannot accept yours for that reason."

Rukia gaped at hearing Renji denying the confession. She slowly backed down the stairs and through the door back into the school.

 ** _So Renji is not interested in anyone…_**

She hid in the dark corner as a girl with spikey hair stormed her way through the hall, down the stairs. Rukia let out a breath she has been holding as she re-gained her composure and walked back up the steps to see him leaning against the railing with his eyes closed.

Rukia stood there in awe as the chill wind blew through his long red hair. He leaned his head back and tightened his jaw creating a more chiseled line. He let out a loud a breath and opened his eyes to see Rukia blushing at him.

"Yo Ruks, why didn't you say something when you got here?"

"I-I," Rukia was lost for words as she handed him a Chappy shaped chocolate. "This is for you Renji! Happy Valentine's Day!"

Renji smiled warmly at her as he stared at the Chappy chocolate wrapped in a pink box, "Thanks Ruks… you looked like you worked really hard on this. Definitely look better than the last few years."

Rukia pouted, "Hey, you told me don't give you a chocolate unless I try my hardest. If those chocolate sucks then don't accept them!"

Renji ruffled her silky hair chuckling as he turned to lean forward onto the railing staring at the chocolate.

"I saw a girl come down from the roof…"

Renji looked over at her boyishly, "Ah yeah, just another confession from that friend of yours… It felt weird because she is your friend."

"My friend?..." Rukia thought for a moment while picture the scene of the spiky haired girl running off, "Ohhh Tatsuki. I don't think she likes me at all actually."

"I figured that is why I let her off gently."

Renji straightened up from leaning and turned towards her with opened arms wide to her. Rukia gawked awkwardly at him.

"W-What are you doing Renji?"

He opened his arms wider, "You gave me chocolates so I want to properly thank you. Come here."

"It's okay Renji I don't – AHHHH" Rukia cries were muffled into Renji's warm chest as he enclosed his arms around her shoulders. He leaned down and rested his chin onto the top of the short girl's head. She didn't know what to do or say but to just stand there and accept his embrace.

"Thanks Ruks… your chocolate always means the most to me."

Rukia blushed into his chest, "Y-your welcome…" She quickly pushed back from her best friend and opened her palm in demand.

Renji laughed as he motioned over to the three large bags full of chocolates sloping against the wall. Rukia dropped her jaw at the wonderful sight of deliciousness.

"You got that many chocolates today? Wow! I think you broke your record for sure!" She went over and dug through the bags furiously, "How could there be no Chappy ones!?"

 **…**

Rukia stomach hurt and felt engorged from the endless amount of chocolate she just gorged from her lunch break with Renji.

 _"Fuck Rukia! How could you finish a whole bag?"_

 _"I can't help it, chocolate is my enemy! Why didn't you get any Chappy chocolates!?"_

Rukia smirked as she has two more bags for herself that she will engulf later. She walked down the hallway as she heard several students whispering to each other.

 ** _"Did Kurosaki accept your chocolates?"_**

 ** _"He accepted mine! But he didn't accept yours?"_**

 ** _"No he didn't!"_**

 ** _"What?! Why did he only accept some girl's chocolates?"_**

Rukia glanced over at the fellow female students. She was lost for words as she recollected Ichigo not accepting chocolates from any girl.

"What is that idiot up to…"

 **…**

"This shit is endless!" Ichigo threw down his pen in frustration from the paperwork they were doing after hours.

"Fool, it's not that bad if you didn't suck at it!" Rukia glared over at him, she had been picking up his slack since she always finished before him.

"It's your ass that made me class representative midget!"

"Did you forget and not remember nominating me for class representative? You got yourself into this shit Ichigo! Don't you have Kendo training to do anyways? Renji is training right now!" Rukia fired back in an annoyed manner.

"Naw, Kenpanchi says he wants me to train more with Byakuya so he can fight me later," Ichigo retorted as his eyes glazed over the papers.

"Train with Nii-sama?"

"Yeah, I guess I will be going over to his dojo at your home on a weekly basis to train," Ichigo said as he picked up the pen and returned to the paperwork.

Rukia lowered her eyes as she continued writing. She didn't know Byakuya was willing to train with Ichigo. She peeked back up at him and wondered about the chocolates he accepted during the day.

"Spit it out midget," Ichigo scowled not looking up.

Rukia blushed, "Well… I heard you accepted some chocolates today…"

"What about it?" Ichigo eyes narrowed at the paper.

She cleared her throat, "I thought you didn't accept any chocolates from girls."

"I don't."

"But you did…"

Ichigo calmly set down his pen again as he raised his amber to meet the violet, "Are you jealous or something?"

Rukia scoffed, "As if! Why would I be jealous of-" She looked surprised as he placed an **unexpected** small bag filled with chocolates on her paperwork. "W-what is this?"

"You said you loved chocolates didn't you?" Ichigo coyly said as he ran his hand through the orange mane.

Rukia looked in the small bag to only find Chappy shaped chocolates in different flavors, "Chappy?"

"Yeah, I saw several nerdy girls have this in their hands when they confessed to me so I thought of you and accepted them. You can have it since you like the stupid weird thing so much."

"You shouldn't have accepted if you weren't serious! Those girls are serious about you especially you never accepting chocolates!" Rukia blushed at the chocolates.

"Give them back to me then!" His eyes laughed silently as he watched her pull the chocolates out from his grasp.

Rukia cheeks burned red as she went in her book bag pulled out her own Chappy chocolate she had made wrapped in a blue box.

"Ah, I had made this at home… But I know you don't like chocolate or accept them so…"

Ichigo grabbed it out of her hand and stuffed it in his bag as he quickly got up from his finished paperwork. He hid his face with his hand as he started to walk out of the room.

"Ah Ichigo! Thanks for the choc-"

"Whatever," he waved his hand in the air lazily as his back was towards her then exited the room.

"He could at least say thank you…" Rukia said out loud as she smiled at all the different kind of Chappy's filling the small bag. "These are so cute and look so yummy!"

Ichigo leaned against the wall outside the classroom. His cheeks were solid red as he pulled out the Chappy Rukia had made and looked down at the blue box in his hand. He smirked to himself as he leaned his head back against the wall using the back of his hand that held the blue box to cover his embarrass eyes.

"I must look fucking **uncool** right now…"

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Oh my gosh! Thank you so much for your love and support I have received**

 **in your reviews! I hope I can get your continual support!**

 **I am not sure how I can beat 'Undeniable' but**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks and please continue to**

 **leave your love and support below in the review box!**

 **Have a blessed Memorial weekend!**

 **Until next time Bleachers!**

 **p.s. : I need ideas on who should be the other class representatives! I need a girl to be paired with Renji as well as another couple or two! Please help me decide =] Thanks in advanced!**

 **Distswim13:** Thank you so much for reading and your review! I am happy at the huge compliment you gave me! I know my writing will never be as good as his but it's definitely improving!

 **Ashezo:** Thank you for reading! Rukia is fighting with her inner thoughts. She doesn't know what she wants especially when two guys. She still hasn't gotten the slightest clue! They will develop slowly =3

 **Guest:** She is very confused indeed! Just have to keep reading to find out!

 **Nuno-oki:** Thank you for your compliment. I really loved how I did 'Undeniable' but hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

 **Blissbeat:** Thank you for your constant reviews love! Tatsuki is OOC. I just had a thought in my head on making a funny scene with her and Renji at the street market. Several characters that I will introduce later might be OOC but I think you will like it!

 **Ej:** Thank you so much for letting me know. How silly for it to be Yuzu! You are right that it was an error on my part. If you see more, please let me know!

 **Guest:** Thank you so much! I have hearts protruding at your kind review!

 **LoverofCoffee:** I just can't beat the kiss! Did you enjoy this chapter because I hope you did. =3

 **Hirako Shinji:** So much drama is coming! I couldn't leave out their 'first' kiss alone from the first chapter. So I am glad you liked how I chose to bring it up again!

 **Guest:** Thank you for reviewing all my chapters! I am pleased that you enjoyed my story so far. Please continue to read!

 **Chinkie:** Thank you for reading and leaving me your support! I am glad you enjoyed their first kiss!

 **Achalida:** Renji is a strong one. He can handle anything! He isn't broken at all since he is a fighter =]

 **Hinataellis:** Your review cracked me up haha! Thanks for reading and hopefully I won't make you speechless with my writing again =3

 **Flyinglamb:** No THANK YOU for your support and review! Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter!

 **Guest:** You gave me butterflies from your review! =3

xoxoxo-ihearkiwi


	8. Chapter 8:Unbeaten

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor the cover picture.

* * *

 **Chapter 8:** **Unbeaten**

* * *

"Fuck…," Ichigo heavily panted for air as he leaned on his bokuto. Beads of sweat dripped down both side of his face from his wet matted hair. He spat out blood as he stared angrily at his opponent. He clenched the handle of the wooden sword as he prepared for his next move.

" **GO NII-SAMA!** "

Ichigo was instantly pissed as he lost focused and looked over to see the small Rukia cheering with a large mint color paper on a wooden stick. With the words, ' **Go Nii-sama! Pew Pew Ichigo!** ' She was waving the banner in the air wildly like a mad woman.

"You got to fucking **cheer** for Byakuya during my training right now midget, are you fucking kidding me!? Why the hell do you have to draw crappy weird raccoons all over that stupid banner anyways!?"

"It's not weird! It's a Chappy you stupid **stupid** strawberry!" Rukia yelled back while circling her hands around her mouth like a megaphone and leaning the banner on her shoulder.

Ichigo and Rukia bickered back and forth loudly while Byakuya stood there with a huge question mark above his heading, watching the two. He sighed in clear frustration.

" **ENOUGH!** " Byakuya bellowed as he sliced his shinai in the air to the ground. "Did you have enough training for today already Kurosaki?" He leered at his orange hair opponent.

"What kind of fucking training is this? This isn't like **Kendo** at all! You and Kenpanchi are fucking crazy!" Ichigo roared back at him as he raised his bokuto in the air and rested the dull blade on his shoulder. Byakuya smiled at the remark the young boy made.

"This is the training we do in Soul Society, I am sure Zaraki will be pleased to see how well you fight since you are trained by none other than me. We fight with honor and strength. Now, Kurosaki…" Byakuya eyes narrowed threatening Ichigo.

" **Come at me and show me your true strength!** "

Ichigo eyes blazed red as he let out a loud yell and hastened forward towards Byakuya.

"Wow he is really fast…" Rukia whispered in surprised to herself as she sat down by the sidelines at their home dojo intrigued by the fight.

Ichigo leaped swiftly in the air and slashed his bokuto down at Byakuya. His eyes widen in knowing defeat as Byakuya reflected his blow with his shinai. The bokuto split in half from the impact at the same moment Byakuya swung the shinai expeditiously and hit Ichigo right on the top of his head which caused him to freeze with mouth hanging open.

"Point for me."

Ichigo instantaneously became mobile again as he got right up to glare into Byakuya's face, "Hey! Your sword is stronger than mine! Mine is made out of wood while yours is bamboo. How is that a fucking fair?"

Byakuya raised his shinai once more and swung at Ichigo's feet which made him plummeted face down onto the floor.

"Kurosaki, are you the one who **kissed** Rukia?"

"Wait, what?!" Ichigo lifted his dirty face to him in disbelief at the question, "How do you know?"

Byakuya eyes flared as the wind seemingly picked up which somehow blew his hair and kimono up in a petrifying manner. Flames erupted from behind him as Ichigo slowly rose up while holding the broken half of the bokuto with the handle in his tremoring hands. He deliberately backed up as Byakuya dangerously crept forward.

"You dare to kiss Rukia? Now your real training begins. Be prepared Kurosaki," Byakua said calmly as he glowered at the horrified face. Byakuya raised his shinai at him with black eyes.

" **IT WAS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!** " Ichigo screamed as he took off with Byakuya behind his tail waving his shinai overhead.

Rukia scrutinized over the intense training, "Wow they are really fast."

" **HOW COULD YOU FUCKING TELL HIM MIDGET? I AM GOING HOME!** " Ichigo bellowed as he left a trail of dust in the air.

"What was that about Nii-sama?" Rukia asked her big brother as he approached her, shinai in hand but he shrugged casually.

"I haven't gotten a slightest clue."

 **…**

"Settle down class," Ms. Ise said as she tapped the long ruler in her hand. "We have our end of year weekend trip for the summer coming up so I will need you to check on the sheet I handed out to you on which trip you prefer the most."

The class erupted excitedly but silenced by a flick of her wrist and the glint in her eye.

"Once you are finished, you may turn them in to your class representatives. Mr. Kurosaki and Ms. Kuchiki, you will meet during lunch, after you tally the most popular choice, with the other class representatives from 1-A and C to find what choice was popular amongst their class."

"Yes Ms. Ise," Rukia acknowledge loudly to their teacher. She waited for Ichigo to respond back to her, but when he did not she turned and glare at the bored scowl.

"Yeah Ms. Ise."

 ** _"Which one are you going to pick?"_**

 ** _"I think Okinawa would be fun!"_**

 ** _"No pick Kyoto! I heard the temples are so pretty!"_**

One by one the students handed in their half sheets of paper to the class representatives. Rukia couldn't help but noticed all the female students handed their sheets into Ichigo. She glanced back as he looked bored out the window not noticing the girls were smiling and batting their eyelashes at him. Once the class emptied out for lunch Ichigo stood up tapping Rukia's shoulder.

"Let's go midget," Ichigo softly said as he walked for the door. He slid the door open and notice the red headed was opening the door at the same time as he.

Renji smiled down at the sight of Rukia but his face turned solemn as he made eye contact with Ichigo.

"You guys got the vote count ready? Let's go meet with the other representatives. I already told them to get a table in the cafeteria."

Ichigo sighed as he pushed through passed him while bumping shoulders with Renji in the process. Renji turned to stare at the back of Ichigo's head, opening his mouth but stopped when he felt a small warm hand over his. He cocked his head to the pleading violet. He ran his finger through his red hair as he gave a frustrated smile at his best friend.

"Let's go Ruks."

Rukia followed behind him as they went down the stairs and entered through the large cafeteria.

"Wow, it's really big…" Rukia glanced around at the students chattering loudly while eating their hot meals. "I don't think I have ever set foot in here all year long."

Renji chuckled as he ruffled her hair, "Yeah the food isn't that bad but I still prefer yours. You always prepare excellent lunches." He scanned the room to find the familiar orange hair at one of the tables. He led Rukia through the crowded cafeteria towards Ichigo.

"Yo bastard, why are you sitting here? Didn't I tell you to go meet with the other class representatives?" Renji said as he glared at Ichigo.

"Ah hello Abarai! Why don't you and Rukia join us?" Orihime smiled up at the two while motioning to the empty seats at their table.

"Ah, I remembered I had to do something with the karate club, "Tatsuki blushed as she excused herself from the table swiftly.

Sado slowly pulled out the empty chair next to his side. Ichigo kicked it back in as he glanced over to Sado, "Don't Chad. These people aren't sitting with us. I have to go do some bullshit work anyways." He casually got up after he took a swig of his soda.

Orihime looked up at him sadly, "Oh so you are going to eat lunch with them today then?"

"Like I have a choice, "Ichigo scowled as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand then turned to the red haired. "I sat here because I don't know who the representatives are."

"I guess it's just you and me today," she masked her sad eyes with a smile to Chad.

"Where is Uryu at anyways?" Ichigo asked before heading away with Renji and Rukia.

Orihime thought for a moment until she remembered, "He is training with the Archery Club right now since he has a tournament this weekend!"

"What? Archery? Sounds boring."

Rukia rolled her eyes at Ichigo but smiled towards Orihime, "Thanks for the offer Orihime! See you in class later." She couldn't help but noticed the sad look she keeps giving Ichigo.

They followed Renji to a table in the middle of the cafeteria to find several students quietly sitting with empty lunch trays.

A shorter boy with stunning white hair and turquoise eyes glanced up at the three, "You guys are rather late. Did you tally your votes already?"

"This guy over here is Hitsugaya Toshiro of 1-C," Renji motioned to the one who spoke first to them. "Toshiro, I don't know who your partner is so if you care to introduce." Renji quickly turned to the pretty long black hair girl with a mole under her left eye, "I forgot this is Kunieda Ryo, she is my partner in 1-A. This is Kuchiki Rukia and Ichigo Kurosaki." The quiet girl looked up and nodded in recognition as she shifted uncomfortably when she noticed how he smiled at the raven hair girl.

Toshiro nodded over to the friendly faced girl with hair dark hair high in a sock bun, "This is Hinamori Momo." He didn't say anything more as the girl jumped up with a smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you all!"

Toshiro hid his grin as he lifted his drink to his face. After setting it down he glanced around the table with a serious look, "Alright so what do we have? Our class chose Kyoto for the school trip."

Renji grinned, "Well ours chose Okinawa. You are the deciding factor Ruks." He perched his face onto his hand as he smiled flirtatiously at his best friend.

Ichigo gritted his teeth, "Can you be any more obvious?" Renji looked over at Ichigo while acting surprised at the sudden comment.

"Whatever do you mean Kurosaki?" He narrowed his eyes and grinned at the orange hair.

Rukia was oblivious from the ongoing scenario as she smiled at the final vote, "Yes! We will go to Okinawa!"

Toshiro stood up after hearing the final vote from Rukia, "Come on Hinamori." He didn't look back at the others at the table as he proceeded to walk gracefully away towards the stairs.

"Call me Momo!" She called after him while quickly gathering their things. "It's nice to meet you all, perhaps we can get to know each other on the school trip," Momo smiled as she gave a little bow and ran off to catch up with Toshiro.

"Come on Ruks, we have a little time left. Let's go to the roof," Renji said as he too got up from his seat. "I will meet you there, I am going to grab us some drinks." Rukia noticed Ryo opened her mouth but then closed in a slight frown as she dug through her bags after watching Renji walk away.

"Would you like to come and join us, Ryo?" Rukia politely asked the long hair girl. She couldn't help noticed how differently her face looked when she was looking at her best friend.

She looked up in surprised at the invitation and gave Rukia a slight smile, "No thanks. I will like to read my books." Rukia nodded as she gathered her belongings and stood up to turn. Ichigo yawned loudly and outstretched his hands. Rukia rolled her eyes as his hand blocked her from exiting her seat. She started to lift his hand out of her way when he swiftly encircled her small waist and pulled her down to his lap forcing her to lean on his chest as her legs were perpendicular to his.

"What the hell are you doing you stupid **stupid** strawberry!"Rukia slightly scream as she tried to push herself out of his lap. Ryo looked surprised and suddenly narrowed her eyes at Rukia in disgust. She gathered her belongings and left immediately while the two not noticing her departure.

Ichigo laughed casually, "Stop flailing your arms and legs midget. You are drawing attention."

"Attention? We are in the middle of the damn cafeteria!" Rukia whispered harshly. She hastily stopped and glanced around at the angry eyes of the female students along with the whispering and pointing from the entire cafeteria.

Orihime stood up to see what the commotion was about. Once she realized she suddenly brought her hands to her face in shock as she saw Rukia sitting on top of Ichigo's lap. Her stomach was in knots as she watched the short girl trying to kick her way out of her beloved's hold.

"Ichigo! This is so embarrassing, what are you doing!?"

"Getting you back midget."

Rukia stopped kicking once again as she sat quietly and turned to look into the blistering amber, "What do you mean?"

"I got a brutal ass kicking from Byakuya because you fucking told him I kissed you,' Ichigo scowled as his eyes smoldered at the violet.

"H-huh?" She stuttered. "I-I didn't tell him..." She brought her hands to her mouth not realizing Ichigo has released her arms from his grasped since he moved them around her waist to keep her from falling back.

"Then how does Byakuya know you were kissed by me then?" Ichigo inquired at the flustered girl.

"I asked him a question regarding kissing and he found out that way! But I did not tell him it was **you** fool!" Rukia hissed quietly. She was trying to keep their conversation as private as possible since everyone keeps eyeing them in the loud cafeteria.

"Oh what question?" Ichigo probed, he was having too much fun with her.

"None of your business," She crossed her arms still not noticing she was free. She stared forward as her cheeks began to turn red.

"I will embarrass you even more," he threatened.

"You will not."

"Wanna try me?"

Rukia felt him trying to stand up which she made her gave in quickly, "Okay okay idiot! I asked him…" She fiddled with his sleeve that was lying across her skirt.

"Spit it out midget, I don't have all day."

"Well I asked why a boy will kiss a girl…" She blushed even redder as she tightened her grasp on his school uniform shirt sleeve.

Ichigo stared at the blushing girl for a moment, "You don't know why I kissed you?"

"You were just teasing me that's all… since I thought the roof was our first kiss…" she quietly said. This was the first time they had spoken about their kiss at Urahara's Shop. Her heart was beating out of her chest as she has not been this close to him let alone sitting in his lap.

Ichigo loosen his arm around her as he raised his left hand to her chin and tried to turn her face towards him but she resisted.

"Look at me."

"…"

"Look at me Rukia…"

Rukia allowed him to turn her head so his amber can gaze into her violet. Her eyes were watery in clear frustration as their kiss was tormenting her.

"I'll answer the question for you Rukia. I kissed-"

Rukia suddenly flung off his lap as Renji put her behind his back, his eyes burned into Ichigo's, "What the fuck do you think you are doing Kurosaki?"

Ichigo sighed in frustration as he got up from his seat, "None of your fucking business. I am not done with the midget yet."

Renji stepped in closer to Ichigo, "It is my fucking business and I told you I won't fucking stand idle anymore." He clenched his fist angrily trying to keep them from not meeting Ichigo's face.

"Renji… the students-" Rukia whispered while glancing around.

"Stay out of this Ruks! He is playing with you too damn much and it's fucking pissing me off!" Ichigo and Renji both glared dangerously at each other while the students all murmur.

 ** _"Wow Abarai is really mad! He looks so cool!"_**

 ** _"Kurosaki looks so cool too!"_**

 ** _"Kurosaki was clearly playing with Kuchiki. He doesn't even like her!"_**

"What is going on here?" An elderly voice boomed. "Tell me once this minute!"

Ichigo and Renji dropped their glares as they turned to see the school chairman and Kenpanchi walking towards them.

"Nothing Sir," they said in unison as they stood straight. Renji pushed Rukia to the side into the crowd of students behind him so she wouldn't be involved.

"Kenpanchi," The old man called back from over his shoulders.

Kenpanchi walked towards the chairman's side, "Yes Shigekuni Yamamoto?"

Yamamoto turned to the two young faces, "Make sure you punish them appropriately for their inappropriate disturbance on my school grounds."

Kenpanchi gave a huge smile that made Ichigo and Renji gulp as he cracked his knuckles and stretched out his muscular neck, "It will be my pleasure."

 **…**

" **YOU TWO FUCKING PUNKS HAD ENOUGH YET**?" Their coach snarled as he raised his shinai in the air, resting it on his broad shoulder.

"Ooooooooo Kenny! I think they are going to pass out!" Yachiru squealed in delight as she peeked over Kenpanchi's shoulder at the two students wheezing on the ground in clear pain.

"You think so?" Kenpanchi asked as he filled their outdoor dojo with a menacing laughter.

Ichigo was breathing heavily as he leant on his bokuto with both hands. He glanced at Renji on all fours with his bokuto next to him on the dirt as he too gasped for air. Ichigo grinned at the sight of the red haired.

"You give up already?" Ichigo chastised him as he wiped the blood from his lips and straightened up.

Renji glared up at him as he struggled to get on his feet wiping the blood from him eye that was dripping from his brow, "The fuck you talking about Kurosaki."

"You two are very stubborn; I expect more out of the two promising fighters! I am going to end this now and I hope you don't give Yamamato a **reason** to talk to me again," Kenpanchi threatened as he got ready for his final attack.

"Can I ride along Kenny?" Yachiru asked as she clenched her small fingers onto the fabric on his shoulders.

Kenpanchi let out a chortle as he dashed forward to the terrified students, "I don't see why not!"

 **…**

"You are so stupid Renji! How could you get beaten up this bad?" Rukia looked down at her best friend head in her lap with a sad glower as she dabbed the cotton onto the open wound on his eyebrow. Renji flinched from the sting of the peroxide.

He closed his eyes as he enjoyed the quiet moment on the roof with her as the warm late Spring air engulfed them. He heard Rukia wring out a towel in the bowl of warm water beside them and gently wiped the dried blood off that was caked on his cheeks and lips.

"Does it hurt Renji?" She asked softly as she concentrated on not applying too much pressure on the open wound and bruises.

He opened his eyes and gazed into those sad violet irises. He clenched his fist in antipathy. _Damn it… I hate when she gets this sad because of me…_

"It doesn't hurt. Thank you for taking care of me Ruks," He managed a smile up at her as she cleansed his face. His eyes became dark remembering the stem of the fight, "Why were you sitting on his lap Ruks?"

She halted with the warm towel sitting on his bruised cheek, "He grabbed me… I tried to get out of it…"

Renji exhaled as he viewed up at her, "I just don't want you to get hurt by the fucking bastard. I will fight him all my life if I have too…just… don't let him get to close…"

Rukia gave a small sorrowful smile, "I remember when you got into your first fight because of me. Some kid was picking on me and pushed me down to make me cry."

Renji laughed a little recalling the memory, "Yeah and I went to punch him but he punched me in the face instead and knocked me to the ground."

Rukia giggled, "And I saved you by kicking the shit out of him! I remember cleaning your dirty face while you cried."

Renji got up suddenly but groaned from the pain, "I didn't fucking cry Ruks!" His cheeks turned red trying to recollect the old memory. _Did I?_

Rukia laughed even harder, "Yes you did- **OUCH**!" She stopped when Renji flicked her forehead with his fingers.

"You know after that day, I started to practice fighting…" He clasped his hands over his bent knees as he sat. "I vowed to never let you get hurt again nor have to fight yourself."

Rukia blushed from the serious look on his face that made him so handsome. She pulled her phone out and held it out in front of Renji's face. He looked confused until he heard a click coming from her phone.

"Yo, did you just take a picture of me just now?" Renji asked trying to grab for her phone but his painful side made raising his arm unbearable.

Rukia giggled as she blushed even more, "Well… I thought you looked **cool** right now so I took a picture of you."

Renji turned his head as his cheeks turned the color of his hair. He sighed as he thought about the one petite girl he was sharing the roof with.

"…"

Rukia phone sang a ridiculous Chappy theme song in her hand as she lifted it to view the screen. Her face looked uncomfortable as she moved her thumbs respond to the message. She gave a slight sigh as her hands fall back down to her lap with the phone.

"What's wrong?"

"Well… Orihime wants to go shopping for a bathing suit with me… I guess Ichigo told her we will be going to Okinawa…" She started to fidget with the Chappy charm dangling uncomfortably from the thought of having to wear a bathing suit.

Renji stared deliciously at her, "Oh man Ruks, you are going to wear a bikini? You want me to go too because I can help critique each suit you try on. Maybe help you try it on… or take it off- **OUCH**!"

" **STOP TEASING ME RENJI!** "

 **…**

"Orhime, I don't really need to wear a bathing suit… I was just going to go in my Chappy water suit."

"Nonsense Rukia! We are going to one of the most beautiful beaches! How else are you going to get a tan when you are covered up Rukia? You have such a fit body which I am very jealous!"

Rukia flushed from the compliment, "Well my Nii-sama has been teaching me a little about kendo lately…"

Orihimie giggled as she grabbed onto Rukia's hand and led her through the crowded mall. Rukia noticed several guys gaping at Orihime as they were walking by.

 _She is really pretty and always cheery,_ Rukia thought to herself as she glanced up to the happy go lucky girl. They stopped outside of a bathing suit store. Rukia looked nervous at the bikini models plastered on the large window.

"Come on Rukia! This is my favorite swim suit store, I am sure they have a lot of cute suits for you."

They walked into the swimsuit boutique. Her eyes widened as she stared at the different color swimsuits lining the modern wall. The boutique was very girlish but with a hint of seductiveness. Chic yet modern.

"How about this one Rukia!?" Rukia glanced at what Orihime was holding and choked on her own spit.

"Orihime, it looks like… strings," Rukia observed as she picked at the thin swimsuit. _What the hell is this supposed to cover?_

"Don't you want to dress sexy for **Abarai** on our school trip?"

Rukia couldn't help but noticed how she emphasized on Renji's name. She stared up at Orihime plastering a smile as she picked through the racks of bathing suits.

"Something wrong Orihime?"

 ** _Yes_**

"No, nothing is wrong!" Orihime laughed as she tried her best to brighten her eyes towards Rukia.

 ** _I am not upset about seeing you on Kurosaki's lap._**

"Trust me I am completely fine Rukia! Hmmm, what should we pick for you…"

"Orihime! Long time no see! I see you are picking out a swimsuit again? I have a new collection I would love to show you!" A flowery voice floated through the room.

Rukia looked over to where the voice was coming from to only notice a very busty woman come running over to them. Rukia stomach flopped afraid she is going to get a view of something more than she has bargain for. _Renji would sure love to be here right now…_ Rukia giggled to herself recalling an old memory with Renji at the orphanage.

The woman smothered Orihime in a big embrace. She brushed back her long blonde hair as she turned to face Rukia,"My who do I have the pleasure of meeting?"

"Oh this is my friend and classmate Kuchiki Rukia. Rukia this is Matsumoto Rangiku, the shop owner."

"My my, you are very pretty girl, are you looking for a swimsuit as well?" Rangiku asked as she glanced at Rukia's chest. "I see you are still developing, we all can't be earlier bloomers!" She giggled as she shoved the two of them into separate changing rooms and started to bring swimsuits for them to try on.

The girls spent the next two hours of Rukia trying on swimsuits Orihime insisted on her trying while trying on the swimsuits Rangiku was picking out for her. Rukia looked at Orihime in a bikini and looked down at herself with a sad frown. Orihime was very well endowed with curves for days. Rukia felt embarrassed from her small chest and petite body. She closed the curtain to hide her red cheeks as she stared at herself in the mirror. She loathed the way she looked in a bikini as she slowly took it off; she stopped when she overheard Orihime's and Rangiku conversation.

"Orihime, you are looking rather hard for a cute bathing suit. Is it for that handsome **orange hair boy**? I can't wait until he turns 18," she giggled seductively.

"Well I am hoping Kurosaki will like any bathing suit that I pick out…"

"Oh I am sure he will with a chest like yours, believe me. Men **love** it!"

Rukia walked out to a blushing Orihime whom looked up suddenly at her friend and held up her swimsuit. "Rukia, I am going to wear this one! What do you think?"

Rukia mouth went dry when she saw the gold bikini that will for sure hug Orihime curves perfectly. Rukia nodded as she felt embarrassed looking at the two pieces.

Orihime glanced at Rukia's empty hand, "Did you not find one that suited you?"

Rukia shook her head and let out a sigh, "No… It's okay I will just stick to Chappy-"

"Orihime!" Rangiku cut in, "You may run along after I ring you up. I am going to work with Ms. Kuchiki for a little longer. I think I have the perfect style for her."

The two girls both looked up at the blonde beauty with a surprised look. Orihime let out a squeal, "Ah I knew you would be able to find her something!" She handed money to Rangiku and gave a big hug to her friend. "I will see you at Okinawa Rukia!" She ran off with her bathing suit.

Rukia looked flustered as she watched Orihime disappear from her view; she glanced up to Rangiku smiling at her.

"Come, let me show you something that will be perfect for your figure."

 ** _To be continued…_**

 ** _..._**

 _"Renji, what are you looking at?" A young Rukia approached her friend._

 _"Nothing! Get the fuck out of my room!" Renji blushed red. He immediately hid his hands behind his back. He glared at the short hair girl that invited herself into his room randomly._

 _Rukia noticed Renji was hiding something, "What are you hiding behind your back?"_

 _"Nothing, I told you to get out Rukia!"_

 _Rukia leaned in close to his blushing face. He could feel her warm breath hitting his lips as he stared up at her eyes. Being memorized by her, he suddenly felt the magazine being ripped out of his hands._

 _"Busty Babes!? EWWWWWWWW!" Rukia giggled as Renji fumed while grabbing for the magazine. He pushed her out of his room and closed the door. He leaned back against the door totally mortified from the incident._

 _"Damn that bitch…when did she started looking so cute…"_

* * *

 **Thanks for the hearts once again friends! True inspiration.**

 **Thanks for your input on the class representatives. How could I forget about**

 **the cute Momo and Toshiro. Already have a story line for them in their next year.**

 **YES, there will be a second year! Please leave your thoughts and**

 **opinions. I love reading each and everyone. Next up**

 **Okinawa!**

 **Until next time my fellow Bleachers!**

 **Achalida:** Thanks for being addicted aha! I know the whole Valentine's/ White Day thing is really popular in stories. I added a little twist to make it special for her =3

 **GoldenRoseTanya:** Hello and thank you for reading and reviewing! I hope this chapter makes you squeal some more at the cute parts!

 **Nuno-oki:** I wanted to incorporate some of the manga into the story such as the fighting. Of course it won't be extreme but who better to train them then the great Kenpanchi! Since he loves fighting so much. Thank you for reviewing again!

 **Guest:** I also love uncool Ichigo haha. Thanks so much for leaving your thoughts.

 **Hirako Shinji:** Thank you for your continuing compliment! It means so much to me as a new writer. It's hard to come up with the in between but I am really happy you and others are enjoying it.

 **Frossenangel:** Yay I will take the two thumbs up! Thank you for your review and I hope you read more in the future!

 **Guest:** Thank you for your support! I will definitely try my hardest!

 **Guest:** I had to add Hinamori but with Toshiro! Thank you for your input and support!

 **Hinataellis:** I think Ichigo just doesn't know how to act when he is around Rukia which makes him either an ass or immature! ahaha, thank you for your thoughts!

 **Guest:** Thank you for reading! My mind is running with ideas so I have to get them down fast!

 **Blissbeat:** I am always smiling when you review. You always leave constructive criticism which helps a lot! Thank you again for all the support you have given me! I haven't read a pairing of Renji and Tatsuki. I just can't grasped it! Ryo will be interesting that's for sure!

 **Dan Blue:** Thank you! I wanted to lighten up the story since there will be so much drama between the three so I thought it be fun to read a different perspective of Byakuya. I crack up every time I write a scene with him. He is naive in a sense with Rukia and love but he still very protective such as in this chapter. Thanks for your review!

 **Guest:** I already thought of Ryo when I wrote the chapter out =3 Great minds think alike! Thank you for your support!

 **Timc0212:** Writing it has been fun! Thanks for reading =]

xoxoxo- iheartkiwi


	9. Chapter 9:Unwelcomed

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor the cover picture.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Unwelcomed**

* * *

"Yayyyyy! The beach is so beautiful!" Orihime laughed as she picked up the hot white sand and threw it up in the air as it dusted everything in its path. She glowed in her yellow t-shirt and blue jean shorts.

"Orihime, you are getting sand on my beach towel!" Tatsuki couldn't help but giggled at her best friend being so happy. She dusted the sand off her large towel and laid out Orihime's towel next to hers before pulling out some magazines.

"Sorry Tatsuki! I am just so excited to be spending the end of the school year here!" Orihime yelled out gleefully. She heard a commotion from around and turned to look at where it was coming from. Her heart **stopped** as she saw an orange head approaching them. She could sense every female on the beach looking at what she was looking at.

 **Perfection**.

Ichigo was walking casually with his white t-shirt and beach towel slung over the broad tones shoulder. The muscles in his arm were taunt as he was carrying his beach bag in one hand. His face had the usual scowl, but it looked sexier than usual.

"He looks so cool…" Orihime whispered to herself as she continued to watched him walk towards her. Tatsuki looked up at the mesmerizing Orihime and rolled her eyes at her friend. Remembering the conversation they had prior.

 _"Tatsuki, I am going to do it!"_

 _"Do what Orihime?"_

 _"On the school trip, I think I will_ _ **confess**_ _to Kurosaki!"_

His black swimming trunks hung snugged around his slender waist with those two delicious lines that protruded upwards from his pelvic area. His abs looked like it was painted on as the lines were perfected on his tone body and defined. Small scars were visible on his sides and abs which caused Orihime to frown. He was oblivious at how perfect he looked and he was walking towards her and no one else. He didn't glance at the females he was walking by, just staring forward.

"Orihime, do you need help with the sunscreen?"

Her distracted mind was broken when she turned to glance at a pale index finger pushing up his glasses.

 _Ishida doesn't look too bad._ Orihime noticed he had a slender body as well, not as tone as Ichigo but the blue trunks worked well with his skin. She shook her head at Uryu with a smile.

"No thanks, I already have some on."

Orhime pulled her t-shirt off from over her head and unbuttoned her jean shorts as she pushed them down revealing the sexy gold bikini she had bought with Rukia.

"Oh I see you stopped by to see Matsumoto, Orihime," Tatsuki observed the gold bathing suit on her best friend as she too pulled off her shirt to reveal a simple green bikini.

"Uryu, your nose…" Chad pointed out to his friend while sitting down on a beach chair. They all turned to look at Uryu frozen in place, mouth wide open with his nose dripping blood as he stared at Orihime's gold bikini.

He finally blinked and noticed the others were looking at him which he quickly turned red as he looked away while frantically searching for a napkin in his beach bag.

"Are you okay Ishida?" Orihime asked in concern as she bounced closer to Uryu.

"It's nothing! I-I-I'll be right back!(Are we really 16?)" Uryu ran off to the public restroom as fast as he could. Chad shrugged his shoulders while Tatsuki grinned at the pitiful sight. She sighed as she stared at her best friend in gold. She shook her head knowing Orihime was trying so hard to capture Ichigo's attention. She glanced around and noticed many guys were looking their way over at Orihime now. She gritted her teeth at the perverted stares. Something red caught her peripheral as she turned and noticed Renji was making his way towards them from afar, following Ichigo's trail.

She blushed as she was mesmerized by his beauty. He was wearing white trunks with a white bandana over the top of his hair that was tied up. His body was just as fit as Ichigo's but he had a calm cool look plastered on his face.

 ** _"Which school are those guys from?"_**

 ** _"Wow, the guy in the bandana is super sexy!"_**

 ** _"I think the orange hair one is!"_**

 ** _"Who is the red head with?"_**

Tatsuki eyes narrowed to see a tall girl with long black hair besides Renji. She looked up at him happily without him noticing her as he stared forward. Tatsuki finally recognized her as the top student in the first years.

"What are you looking at Tatsuki?"

She blinked several times as she looked up to see Ichigo staring curiously at her.

"N-nothing Ichigo! Why do you have to be so damn nosey?" She glared at him as she lay down onto the beach towel and opened a magazine. Ichigo blinked several times as the sudden outburst and shrugged. He turned and bumped into the gold bikinied girl. His eyes enlarged as he saw the auburn hair girl smile up at him while holding onto his arm squishing her bosoms into him.

"Kurosaki! Don't you just love the beach? I tend to burn rather quickly though. Would you mind putting some on my back?" Orihime gave him an embarrassed smile as she held up the sun block lotion to him. She was feeling pretty confident in her gold bikini as she looked up at him. She noticed his eyes enlarged at the sight of her which made her blush even more.

"I thought you had some on," Chad commented with a low voice as he dug his feet into the hot sand.

Orihime blushed even more, "I-I missed a spot on my back."

"Naw, I don't like that stuff on my hands Inoue," He casually said brushing her off his arm. He laid out his big beach towel next to Chad's as they nodded in recognition to each other. Orihime gave an awkward small smile while staring at the sun block in her hand. She bent down to put it back into her beach bag.

"Where is Uryu?" Ichigo asked when he noticed his empty blue beach towel lying on the sand. He stood up while unraveling the ear phones from his black ipod.

"His nose started to bleed," Chad said as he motioned his head towards Orihime whom is lying down with Tatsuki now. They were busy laughing in the magazines.

"Yo."

Ichigo looked over his shoulder to where the voice came from but instead felt a hard slap on his right shoulder.

"Fuck Reji, that hurts you fucking bastard!" Ichigo snarled at him. He looked behind Renji to see Ryo standing behind him instead of the usual midget.

"Where is Rukia?" Orihime beat him to it as she got up from the towel and walk towards them. Renji eyes enlarged as well as he tried his best not to stare at the busty babe in gold. Ryo narrowed her eyes as she too noticed Orihime's skimpy bikini. She frowned at the sight.

"Uh, she told us to meet with you guys as she is putting on her swim suit," Renji stated as he let down his bag onto the hot sand. He looked behind him to introduce the other class representative but saw Ryo struggle with the large umbrella she was trying to fixate into the sand.

"Hey, let me help you with that. You shouldn't be doing this kind of work," Renji gave her a friendly smile as he worked on the large umbrella, pressing it into the sand.

Tatsuki glanced overat the two of them and watched Ryo slightly blush as she watched Renji stuggling with the umbrella. She gave a sad smile and continued to stare at the blushing girl.

"You are an idiot, let me do it," Ichigo said as he pushed him aside and grunted while he pushed the umbrella into the sand. Ryo giggled at Renji as he glared at the orange hair. She stopped giggling and her breath was caught when he looked over in her direction. The look on his face was indescribable as if he was looking at the one he cherished and loved the most. Her cheeks flushed red as her heart pattered, but immediately stopped when she noticed his eyes were not looking at her.

"That is how you do it properly," Ichigo bragged as he dusted the sand off his hands. He noticed Renji was completely ignoring him. "Yo, do you hear me pineapple?" He grew frustrated as he followed his eyes to see what he was staring at.

 **His heart stopped.**

Ichigo watched the smaller girl walked towards them with a shy blushing face from afar. Her longer hair that almost reached her shoulders was blown back elegantly from the breeze as she used her small hand to brush the signature bang out of her face. She had on a black bikini bottom with gold rings connecting the fabric on each side and a black top that tied up behind her neck, pushing her small assets close together nicely. The top covered most of her abdomen but was raised slightly upwards revealing a bit of white skin, teasing unknowingly. A very sheer dark violet shawl was wrapped around her slender waist and tied in a knot just above her right hip but her slender athletic legs peeked through the opening as the wind was blowing it back leaving a dark trail behind her.

For the first time, other guys on the beach were whispering as they pointed at the mysterious beauty in black as she stared passed them.

"Wow, she looks…"

"Beautiful," Ichigo whispered as he finished Ryo's quiet sentence. Orihime put her hand over her mouth as she stared at the small beauty in black, her heart sunk as she heard Ichigo whispered. Renji was the first to walk towards Rukia. Ryo gave a small frown as she watched him go. Ichigo gritted his teeth at Renji's movements.

Rukia presented a small embarrassed smile as her best friend ran towards her with a conflicted look on his face.

"Hey."

"I know, I am surprised myself to be wearing this… Matsumoto knew I wouldn't feel comfortable to be wearing a revealing bikini so she made me try this one on since it covers a bit more… I know I look ridiculous… I should have stuck with the Chappy Wet-"

"Shut up Ruks. You look beautiful," Renji blushed as he used his hand to try to cover this lower face as he continued to stare at her. He glanced around at the other guys gaping and gave a dangerous glare at their perverted faces. He wrapped his muscular arms around her waist to which she widened those violets in surprised. She blushed as she tried to push back from his hard chest.

Orihime watched Ichigo 's jawline tensed even more as he observed the scene between the best friends. She could not help the hint of jealousy developing within her heart. She looked down at herself in gold.

 _I made jaws drop in my bikini… surely it is better…_

Rukia was still struggling out of Renji's hold, "Renji this is drawing so much attention right now. What are you doing?"

"You shouldn't be looking so damn sexy in front of so many guys Ruks…" he whispered hungrily in her ear. He received surprised looks as the guys turn away and continued what they were doing, thinking he was her **boyfriend**.

Rukia stopped fighting as she let her best friend hold her in public. She was stunned by the remark he had made to her.

Renji pulled away from the blushing beauty, "I really love your longer hair Ruks…" He brushed the silk bang out of her face and grabbed her hand, "… come on." He led her to the others that were watching them. Her violet eyes immediately connected with the amber as she watched them narrow while checking her out from head to toe.

"Wow, Rukia! I am so happy Rangiku found you a swimsuit!" Orhime giggled as her face came in between Rukia and Ichigo.

Rukia kept blushing from all the compliments she was receiving, "Well she knew I would be more comfortable if I was a bit more covered. The wrap was her idea as well…" She looked at Orihime's small swim suit, "Wow Orihime, that swimsuit!"

"It's hard to be revealing when you don't have much to show huh," Orihime observed bluntly. Rukia didn't know how to take the subtle insult from her friend and was completely confused by where it was coming from. Orihime noticed Rukia's reaction and brought her hands to her mouth genuinely shocked.

"I-I am so sorry Rukia. I don't know why I said that!"

Rukia gave her a gentle smile, "It is okay. Don't worry about it Orihime, I know you didn't mean anything by it."

Renji finished laying Rukia's towel next to his as he was in deep thought about how sexy his best friend looked. He glanced back at her conversing with the auburn hair girl several times since he never seen her look so damn sexy before. He stretched out his back and noticed he forgot to bring the football from his hotel room.

"Ah shit, I will be right back. I forgot the football in my room," Renji sighed in disappointment as Rukia looked over to him and stuck her tongue out at him. He chuckled as he started to walk away when he noticed someone was keeping pace with him. He looked to his side to see Ryo walking next to him while looking straight ahead.

"I forgot something in my room too… I will go with you if you don't mind." Her eyes brightened as Renji nodded.

Rukia noticed the two leaving together. She couldn't help discerned how close Ryo was walking to Renji. She sighed as she looked at the tall pale figure walking towards her.

"Kuchiki, you really look nice in your bathing suit. The black and dark violet really compliments your hair and skin," Uryu said as he approached her with the critique.

"Thank you very much Ishida! It's nowhere near as good as Orihime's though," Rukia pointed out. Uryu froze as he again stared at Orihime beside Rukia. He didn't even notice the gold bikini girl was standing beside her the entire time. His eyes flowed downward to the massive mounds.

"Uryu, your nose…" Chad said as he pointed to his face again.

"I-I know! I will be right back!" Uryu dashed from their view as he headed towards the familiar restroom once again.

Orihime and Rukia looked confused at each other.

"I think he isn't feeling well today… how unfortunate to be sick on the first day," Rukia muttered. Orihime shrugged as she went back to lay down with Tatsuki.

"You are an idiot midget."

Rukia felt an **unexpected** warm breath as she felt Ichigo behind her; she turned around to fume in his face but was caught in surprised to see a relaxed face instead of the signature scowl. His eyes again looked at her differently from head to toe.

"What are you staring at you stupid **stupid** strawberry?"

"I was thinking how fucking stupid you are for not putting on sun screen. Your pale skin will get burned easily midget," he commented irritably. He glanced down, "Inoue?"

Orihime looked up from the magazine she was looking at with Tatsuki while they laid on their stomachs over their beach towels, "Yes Kurosaki?"

"Can I have some of your sunscreen?"

Orihime held up the sunscreen to him after digging and locating it in her bag, "I can put this on for you Kurosaki since you don't like it on your hands!"

"No need, thanks," Ichigo grabbed it from her hand and pulled Rukia away from them. He led her to his black towel then pushed her down gently onto it.

"What the hell Ichigo!" Rukia tried to stand back up but Ichigo pushed her back down.

"Hold fucking still Rukia."

Rukia heard something squirt behind her then felt a cold sensation on her upper back, "Ahh it is cold bastard!"

"You complain a lot!"

Orihime eyes started to water as she watched the scene unfold in front of her eyes. Ichigo was rubbing sun block on the small girl's back. She was squirming while he was yelling at her to hold still.

 _He doesn't ever talk to me like that. He is always so nice and sweet to me… why is he only like that with her? They are always fighting…He can't possibly like a girl he always fights with…_

She continued to watch his relaxed eyes staring at Rukia. Every time Rukia faced forward after arguing with Ichigo, he will smile behind her back as he rubbed the lotion on her skin. Orihime couldn't help but year for the smile and look he was giving the rude girl. The odd thing was, Rukia will have the same smile on her face too when she turned to look forward. She would closed her eyes and be mesmerized by Ichigo's hands gently gliding all over the bare parts of her back and shoulders.

 ** _I thought she liked Abarai._**

"Rukia, come and look at this!" Orihime called out to her while raising the magazine up in the air, interrupting the two.

"Orihime, what are you doing I was reading the article," Tatsuki complained as she looked over at her best friend with an annoyed look. Her eyes tapered as she knew the secret meaning of the fake smile plastered on her best friend's face.

 **Orihime's hurting.**

Rukia eyes shot open as she quickly got up and away from Ichigo's tender touch. She went right over to look at the magazine page while Ichigo stayed on his towel kneeling with the sun block in his hand.

"Do you want me to put some on you too Kurosaki?" A husky voice asked from out of the blue.

"Shut it Chad."

"Do you like Kuchiki?"

"Why are you asking?" Ichigo glanced over at Chad taking in the sun as if he wasn't dark enough in the beach chair. His feet were still digging into the hot white sand.

"Because you don't like to get sunblock on your hands."

"Whatever…"

 **…**

Rukia walked back to her room exhausted from the beach. She rotated her shoulder as well as her neck from the 'friendly' game of tagged football they played prior. Rukia, Renji, Uryu, and Tatsuki were against Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Ryo.

Rukia giggled recalling the physical game.

 _"What the hell Ishida, can't you focus and not have a fucking nose bleed!" Tatsuki screamed at Uryu as he called for another time out._

 _"Maybe we should take him to go see a doctor since he is sick?"_

 _"Shut it Midget. Can we continue on now? We are up by a point so just give up already."_

 _"Don't you know I don't fucking give up Kurosaki?" Renji grinned at the orange hair as he twirled the ball in his hand._

 _"Maybe we should allow kicking in football like soccer? It is called_ _ **foot**_ _ball!"_

 _"Orihime…" Tatsuki shook her head. "You ready know Ishida?"_

 _"Yes…"_

 _"Ishida, Arisawa, and Rukia. You guys know what to do right? This is the last chance we will get," Renji asked as he looked at his team members. They nodded in unison as Uryu prepared to hike the ball to Renji._

 _"Inoue, cover Uryu. He won't be able to move once he sees you. Chad get the red haired bastard and Kunieda cover Tatsuki. She is pretty competitive so watch her closely. I got the midget."_

 _Rukia glared at the amber as she silently waited for the call. Once the call was made her eyes blazed up like fire and she dashed forward leaving not a trace. Ichigo smirked as he watched her hustle. He eyes Renji in knowing where the ball was going. As planned Uryu was on the ground with Orihime worried on top of him in her gold bikini while his nose was spurting out a bloodied waterfall._

 _Renji threw the ball long to the fast petite girl as Ryo pounced on him crashing to the hot sand as she fell on top of him. Rukia reached out for the ball flying out her. Her fingertips barely touched the ball but it slid through her hands as she was suddenly pinned to the sand from an_ _ **unexpected**_ _tackle. She opened her eyes to feel strong arms around her bare stomach as her swimsuit top was pushed up. She felt and heard a warm heavy breath on the side of her neck that sent chills down her spine._

 _"Too slow midget," the soft voice whispered in her ear._

 **…**

Rukia reddened as she gathered a towel and her bath kit to go soak in the hot sauna. She groaned to herself as she remembered Ryo blushing from falling on top of Renji during the final play. Her stomach churned in not knowing what it is she has been feeling. Renji hasn't said anything about Ryo but Rukia couldn't help but wonder what they were. She has been with Renji since they were in the orphanage, she didn't want the history to disappear if he started dating Ryo.

She walked slowly down the hall staring at the patterned tile when she bumped into a bare chest unknowingly.

"Ah I am sorry," She looked up to be surprised to see Ichigo heading to the elevators as well with a towel and his bath kit.

Ichigo saw the water in her eyes, "Yo, what's wrong?" He bent down to get a clear view of her face.

"Nothing," Rukia quickly said brushing his head away as she pressed the elevator button to go down to the lower level where the sauna was located. She waited patiently with Ichigo as the elevator door started to open. They both stepped in through the opened doors in silence. Ichigo kept glancing down at her as she wiped the tears from her eyes. When the doors finally opened, Ichigo grabbed her hand and led her out of the hotel away from where the hot springs were.

"What are you doing Ichigo?"

Ichigo remained silent as he pulled her through the darkness, towards the sound of crashing waves. He continued to hold her hand and walked for a mile to a secluded part of the beach where it was deserted. Rukia was surprised how warm the breeze felt on her skin but still feel chills as Ichigo was controlling her. She felt her towel being pulled off her bare shoulder. Ichigo laid out her towel and his on the beach and sat down towards the front of the crashing waves.

"Come here midget," He motioned for her to sit next to him to the spot he is tapping on the ground with his hand. Rukia was conflicted on the intimate setting but her legs betrayed her and moved to him. She sat next to him, encircling her arms around her legs as she watched the moonlight dance across the ocean. She played with the see through wrap that twisted around her leg.

"So why were you crying?" Ichigo asked breaking the silence while still facing forward.

Rukia straightened, "I wasn't crying!"

He twisted his head towards her, "If you weren't fucking crying then why there were tears?"

She paused for a moment before letting out a loud sigh, "I was just thinking that's all. It made me emotional."

"Thinking about?"

"Why do you always dig into my personal business?"

"We are fucking friends aren't we midget?"

 ** _Friends._**

Rukia pondered on the word. She didn't even think they were friends as much as they argued. She smiled as she reached out to her side and made a circle in the cool sand.

"I just thought of something sad that's all…" Rukia muttered.

Ichigo sighed in frustration at the vague comments she was giving him, "You were sad? How can you be sad when we are on vacation with summer break waiting?"

"I was just thinking about if I were to lose my best friend…"

Ichigo gritted his teeth, "You were thinking about Abarai?"

"Well he is my best friend…" Rukia confirmed quietly.

"Is he always on your mind or something?" Ichigo asked slightly irritated by the small girl.

Rukia lowered her back down on the towel to look up at the stars. She sighed quietly pondering the question. _Is he on my mind?_

Ichigo was irked at his own question as he knew she was thinking about her best friend.

"Actually-"

 **She froze.**

Her view was blocked as she felt the familiar lips from her first kiss. It was soft and gentle, with a hint of sweetness. Her cheeks were red like fire but masked by the darkness surrounding them. Ichigo stopped the kiss and looked deeply into her wide violet eyes.

 **"Stop fucking thinking about him."**

She held her breath as he brought his hand to brush her long bangs from her face to the side and lowered his lips back down to her waiting mouth. This kiss was different; it was more passionate as if he wants her to only think about him and his kiss. Rukia closed her eyes as she lifted her hands to feel his soft orange locks with bits of sand from earlier. She slowly lowered her hands to his naked arms to feel the muscles that were holding him up from her. She moaned into his mouth as she wanted to bring their bodies closer.

Ichigo tensed his body as he felt Rukia small hands on his hair which slowly lowered to his shoulders and arms. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold himself back from her soft touch which was arousing him to the max. He lost it completely when he tasted her delicious tongue slipping in between his lips introducing itself to him. He quickly got up from the dazed girl and walked forward to the waves away from her.

Rukia was completely confused and hurt as she got up to her feet and about to walk towards him.

"Don't come near me…" Ichigo quietly said as he put his hands in his trunk pockets, back still facing her.

Rukia eyes weld up as she picked up her bath kit, "Then don't fucking tease me you stupid **stupid** strawberry!" She ran quickly back to the hotel leaving him alone in the dark.

Ichigo sighed as he lifted his head to the stars. He stared back down and shook his head, "This will be fucking too much for her if she would have known… I can't possibly let it go further or it will scare her off," He grimaced embarrassingly as he stared down at the **unwelcomed** visitor.

* * *

 **Things are heating up between the two gahhh! I actually think I might change to 'M' rating because I am rather**

 **descriptive. Thanks for reading again my friends!**

 **I am excited to read your reviews and messages filled with your ideas!**

 **Next up will be juicy as well since things didn't end well with Rukia as she misunderstood Ichigo's action!**

 **Please leave me your thoughts and opinions in the review friends! I will be happy if my whole story hits 100!**

 **Until next time my fellow Bleachers!**

 **Kiera14:** I wanted Rukia to be class sexy in her bikini rather than sultry like Orihime! It sure did catch their eyes!

 **Guest:** Thank you very much for reading! I hope this chapter is a 10 as well for you. =]

 **Blissbeat:** I am glad you love the last chapter. RenRuki will happen in the next chapter and he is going to be super cute =3

 **FunnyEasyMe:** Here you go my friend. I will work on the next chapter soon!

 **EJ:** Yeah I decided to be cute and do 'Un' as title names. It's hard to think of one but thanks for a chapter name!

 **GoldenRoseTanya:** Thanks for your support! I always appreciate your reviews!

 **TimC0212:** I am glad I made you smile =3 Thank you again!

Xoxoxo- Iheartkiwi


	10. Chapter 10:Unwanted

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor the cover picture.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Unwanted**

* * *

"Ruks, what is wrong with you?" Renji studied his best friend returning from the beach still in her sexy bathing suit. His eyes narrowed at her seductive look to which he wrapped his towel around her petite body. "Didn't I tell you not to look like this public?" He growled into her surprise face.

He led her to the saunas, "Go shower Ruks. You smell."

"I do not Renji!" She blushed embarrassed as she was sniffed herself. Renji laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Hey, let's go on a date tomorrow. I hear there is a festival to start the summer," Renji eyes sparkled at her when she looked up at him at the sudden offer.

"O-okay then…" Rukis sputtered. Renji flashed a charming smile as he started to walk away from her towards the elevators.

"Meet me down here at 10 sharp after you eat breakfast. I am serious Ruks, you smell," He laughed out loud as he imagined the small girl fuming behind his back.

 **He was wrong.**

Rukia stood there frozen in place as she watched him disappeared in the elevator. Her feelings were conflicted and torn from the kiss with Ichigo to the confusion of her best friend.

 **…**

Rukia tossed and turned throughout the night as she stared up at the dark ceiling. She glanced at the alarm clock on the night stand and saw that it was a little passed 2am. She pulled off her blankets and got out of her bed. She went to her luggage to pull out the plush Chappy doll Ichigo has given her on Christmas Eve. She went back to the bed and cuddled with Chappy as she proceeded to pull the blankets back over her.

She glanced at Chappy sharing her large pillow, "That stupid **stupid** strawberry! Why is he always mocking me like this?" She sighed as she pulled the plush toy to her chest and closed her eyes.

She reminisced staring up at his handsome face as it lowered down to hers. How soft his lips were on hers. How she could smell the sweet musk emitting from his skin. His soft yet sandy locks… How she was bold and tried to invite herself into his mouth but to only be denied.

Her heart was pounding out of her chest as she gazed up at the dark celling once again. Thoughts of him confused her.

 ** _Was that two kisses now or three? Does the first kiss not count at all?_**

She ruffled her hair in frustration with her small hands. She relaxed her breathing as she tried to not focus on the orange head. Instead her mind drifted to thoughts of her best friend.

 ** _Is it really a date?_**

She played with her hair and pulled it straight to take a good look at the view which was hard being that it was dark.

 ** _My hair has never been this long before… Renji always calls me beautiful so often now because of it…_**

She buried her face into the soft pillow squeezing Chappy.

 ** _Does Renji like Ryo…? Will I lose him if he does?_**

She groaned as she gave up on sleeping in it's entirely. She got out of her bed once more and pulled on a large sweater and sandals before heading out of her room to go for a late night walk after she figured the teachers would be asleep by now. She noticed a sign that had rooftop access and went up the stairs for it. She perceived a piece of thick wood wedged between the frame and door, blocking from closing to the roof. She peeked out the door to see the auburn haired girl talking with the orange haired boy.

 _Ichigo and Orihime?_

The voices confirmed her thoughts.

"Inoue, why did you call me out of bed so early in the morning?" Ichigo scowled slightly irritated. He ruffled his hair and stretched out his arms with a tired yawn.

"Ah… Kurosaki… I couldn't sleep…" Orihime said quietly with clear thoughts in her mind.

Ichigo sighed as he stared at Orihime, "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well later today… I was wondering if you wanted to check out the festival at the pier …with me…" Orihime quietly proposed to him. Rukia could tell she was nervous by the way she was picking at her sleeve.

"Today? Don't you want to go with Tatsuki?"

"Kurosaki… I…"

Rukia turned around not wanting to eavesdrop onto a private conversation. She slowly walked quietly down the stairs through the hallway back to her room. She shut her hotel room door with her back leaning against it. She clenched her first as she hated Ichigo for messing with her prior to before he was alone with Orihime.

She raised her hand to her chest wondering what the aching feeling was as her breathing tried to level itself from hearing Orihime about to confess to Ichigo. She walked back to her bed and drowned herself into the blankets as well as her thoughts. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to push any thoughts to the back of her mind.

 **…**

 _Rukia stood in the forest watching a waterfall cascade down with the sunlight peeking through the high trees overhead. The calmness of hearing the running water placed a tranquility vibe that relaxed her. She felt strong warm arms encircle around her waist and a chin being placed on the curve oh her neck._

 _"Yo midget, should we finished what we started earlier?"_

 _Rukia jumped when she heard the whisper in her ear from the one that irritates her the most._

 _"What are you talking about-"Her eyes widen in surprised as she felt his fingers silenced her lips. She brought her mouth and clamped down on his index finger preparing to bite down but instead moaned when she felt a soft biting on the nape of her neck that his neck was resting on._

 _"You like that midget?" The voice whispered seductively into her ear._

 _Rukia couldn't help but let her body betray her as she nodded; her mouth was still biting his finger softly. She melted and moaned more when the biting turned into soft kisses. Her mind became blank as she was lost in his touch. When the kisses suddenly stop she pulled the hand away from her mouth and turned to see that orange hair that she was expecting. Instead she was surprise to see her best friend standing there still grasping the hand._

 _Renji smiled as he caressed her face, "That bastard went to go on a date with Inoue… Don't worry, you have me Ruks."_

 _"W-what about Ryo?" Rukia eyes were glistening with the tears she was holding back. "I don't want to lose you Renji!" Tears were falling._

 _"Shhhh," Renji calmly said as he brought his face to hers and gently kissed the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. He stared into her eyes which made her heart stop. His eyes lowered at her lips as he slowly lowered his own to them._

 **'Knock Knock'**

Rukia quickly rose up from her bed to see that her room was dimly lit by the sunlight. Her heart was beating fast as she lowered herself back into her bed from the blood rushing to her head. She ruffled her hair annoyed at the random dream she had regarding the two.

 **'Knock Knock'**

She glanced lazily over at the door wondering who would be knocking so early in the morning.

"Ruks! Are you okay? Open up!"

Rukia jumped up from her bed to open the door in surprised to see her best friend standing there with an alarm look on his face.

"R-Renji? What are you doing? If one of the teachers catches you here they will kill us for sure!" Rukia stuttered as she pulled him into the room and closed the door. She found it hard to calm her nerves as she was staring at her best friend she just dreamt about. He was wearing slim beige shorts with stylish tears in them as well as a simple white t-shirt with his hair down to one side. His dog tags hang from his neck and the smell of nice cologne wafted to her nose. "W-Why do you look so…" _Good…_

"Ruks, you aren't ready yet? I was waiting for you for half an hour downstairs," Renji interrupted her disregarding her nervousness.

"What are you talking about?" She froze when he raised his cellphone which read 1040am. She let out a shriek not knowing she overslept as she ran to the restroom to wash up and to brush her teeth.

Renji sighed at her as he let himself further into her room. He opened up the curtains to let the sun shine through, lighting the room more.

"Renji help me pick something to wear!" She called out from the bathroom. He sighed once more and chuckled to himself as he opened the closet door. He smiled at the fact that her clothes do not look so childish as usually but more girlish. He picked out a blue sundress and laid it onto her bed. His eyes narrowed after setting down the dress to the familiar Chappy doll scrambled within the sheets. He lifted the doll slowly up to his face, recognizing where it came from.

 _This is the doll from the vending machine I tried to win…_

"Did you pick something out Renji?" Rukia came out in a towel as she caught Renji staring at Chappy in his hand.

"Ruks, how did you get this?" He asked her quietly as he continued to stare at the doll that made him look uncool in front of her.

"Oh, Ichigo got it for me. You picked this blue dress?" She held up the dress in her hands not noticing Renji squeezing Chappy out of frustration.

 _Fucking Kurosaki, son of a bitch…_

Renji threw down the doll back onto the bed and turned to look at his best friend but his heart fluttered when he noted she was just in a towel looking at the dress he had chosen.

"What is wrong Renji?" Rukia asked as she approached him closely. She peered closely to his face as she lifted her hand to his forehead, "You feeling alright today?"

Renji glared and swiped her hand from his head, "Ruks why are you in a fucking towel? Don't you know I am a man as well, Ruks?"

"What do you mean? You are my best friend," Rukia stated confusingly. She slowly backed up as she noticed he was approaching her precariously. She fell completely back onto the bed while gripping her towel shut and looked up apprehensively at Renji as he rested both hands between the sides of her head and looking down at her intimately.

"Ruks, I want you to view me as a man. Don't let anyone **not even me** see you in just a towel unless you want to pursue…further," He sighed as he pushed himself up from the bed an headed towards the door, "I will see you down stairs…"

The door closed behind him as he left. Her face flushed red as she remembered to breathe for air. She slowly rose up with her hand grasping the towel she had on. She closed her eyes and the dream with him came into view. She brought her finger to her lips remembering the kiss that never came from him.

 **…**

Renji leaned back against the wall as he waited for Rukia to come down from her hotel room. He ran his hand through his hair as he blushed remembering the view of Rukia in a small towel.

"Hi Abarai."

Renji opened his eyes to see Ryo standing in front of him with a small smile on her face.

"Yo Kunieda," he smiled back. He glanced down at the books in her hand. "You are going to be reading again today?"

She nodded, "Yes. I will go on a run later as well. You are more than welcomed to join me." Her eyes smiled at his praying for a hopeful answer.

"The track and field star? No thanks, I get enough of a workout from Kenpanchi," He laughed out loud not noticing the disappointment. He stopped laughing when he noticed Rukia coming out of the elevators in the blue sundress he had picked out with a light brown sun hat on with matching wedges.

"Yo Ruks!" He called out to her while waving his hand in the air. Rukia smiled as she ran towards him but to only trip on her wedges.

"Be careful midget! Can you even walk in those?"

Renji halted from his run towards her to watch her being caught by Ichigo before she hit the ground.

She pushed herself out of his hold rather quickly. She wanted to go and hide rather than to look into those ambers that played with her the night prior.

"Thank you Ichigo," She muttered quietly without making eye contact. She glanced passed him to notice Orhime standing with a weary smile on her face. Her heart felt heavy seeing the smiling face.

"Be careful Rukia! Wedges can be hard to walk in if you aren't used to them," She pointed to her own feet wearing white wedges as well.

"Ruks, are you okay?" Renji brushed Ichigo's hand off her arm and looked down at her with a worried look. "We can postpone our date if you are hurt."

Ichigo scowled with irritation, "Come on Orihime." He started to walk for the hotel exit as Orihime looked over at the two with an apologetic look before she hurried to catch up with Ichigo.

"Why are you wearing wedges Ruks? Won't your feet hurt?" He glanced down at the sandals.

She shook her head, "No these are really comfortable. I will be okay…" She gave him a confident smile to which he pinched her cheeks.

"You look quite pretty today Ruks," He commented before turning his head not catching the blush that erupted on her cheeks. He glanced through the walking crowd to see where Ryo had gone to but she was not standing at the spot where he had left her. He made a mental note to apologize for leaving her alone amidst of their conversation.

Renji clapped his hands together, "Let's go Ruks."

Rukia looked up curiously at her best friend, "What got you all excited? You never get this excited to go out before."

He stared at her with a hint of irritation, "Let's just go Ruks." He grabbed her hand and led her out the exit of the hotel.

"What are you staring at Kunieda?" Tatsuki said to her as she approached the long hair girl staring blankly at the exit.

"Nothing, I was just about to leave to go read some books," She gave her a small smile as she started to walk away.

Tatsuki eyes glimmered at her, "I am thinking of doing track and field next year." She crossed her arms waiting to see how Ryo will take this new information.

Ryo eyes lit in surprised, "Will be looking forward to competing together then. I heard you were one of the best before." Tatsuki was amazed when she gave her a kind smile as she turned and exit out of the building before Tatsuki could get another word out to her.

Tatsuki couldn't help but glare in frustration at the girl that seems much closer to Renji than her.

 **…**

Renji and Rukia strolled through the busy boardwalk lining the popular beach. Several other students were busy walking down the pier and checking out the vendors along the way as well as random performances.

They stopped to observe the group of guys' break dancing. Rukia cheered loudly as one of the guys spun on his head in one smooth motion. Renji peeked down at the smiling girl and couldn't help but grin at the excitement that produced on her face. His cheeks flushed as she turned and caught him staring at her intently.

"Is there something on my face Renji?" Rukia asked while feeling her face to see if she had an embarrassing blemish.

Renji took advantaged.

"Not sure, let me take a closer look," he bent down flirtatiously and stared attentively at her face fomr being mere inches from it. Rukia held her breath as she followed the rhythm of his eyes dancing around her face.

His eyes returned to the violet, "Nope, nothing on your face." He smiled and stood back up as he pushed his hands in his front jean pockets. Rukia blinked several times startled as she brought her hands to both side of her expression hiding the warm cheeks.

"Rukia!"

Rukia jumped when she heard her name and turned her head to see a girl with her hair in a high elegant bun went running over to her.

"Rukia! It has been a while! Are you walking the pier as well today?" Momo asked with a big smile on her face, she glanced over at Renji standing behind her. "Ah hi Abarai! I see you guys are together. I didn't know you were dating."

"N-no we are not-"

Renji slid his arms around the small shoulders, "Oh stop babe you do not need to hide our love." His eyes sparkled at her wide eyes. Rukia blushed as she elbowed him hard in the stomach causing his to release her.

"W-why are you calling me babe!"

Momo giggled as she watched Renji doubled over and Rukia blushing red from his comment as she pat his back from regretting elbowing him so hard.

"Hinamori, why did you leave without letting me know?"

The three of them looked over to see the white haired boy walking casually over to them with a stern look on his face.

"So sorry Hitsugaya! I was just so happy to see Rukia here," Momo apologized and rushed over to his side before turning back to the two. "What are you guys planning on doing?"

Renji rubbed the back of his neck, "I am sure Ruks is hungry so we are going to go grab something to eat."

Rukia nodded, "I am terribly hungry. I still can't believe I overslept…"

Momo smiled, "There will be fireworks tonight to start of the summer. You should definitely take her Abarai!" She winked at the red head.

"Come on Hinamori, there are lots to see," Toshiro calmly said as he turned around and started walking. Momo smiled at the two of them and waved goodbye before chasing after Toshiro.

Rukia felt a larger hand wrapped around hers and pulled her to an open café nearby overlooking the ocean.

They were greeted by a hostess that clearly could not keep her eyes off of Renji as she led them to the shaded balcony hanging over the ocean. They were seated near the railing so they could view down into the sparkling clear blue water at the small fishes hanging below. The hostess quickly set the lunch menu in front of Rukia but lingered a little longer in front of Renji.

She leaned down towards him where he could get a clear view down her opened blouse as she went over the lunch specials with him. Renji became flustered as he nodded and kept his eyes focused only on the menu to avoid being caught looking down an open blouse. When the hostess finally retreated back to the podium in front of the café, Rukia let out a giggle.

Renji eyed her curiously as she giggle uncontrollably, "Why are you giggling?"

"It was so obvious she was totally into you Renji!" She smirked at the handsome face that dropped all of a sudden. She laughed harder when she saw the red building up on his cheeks as he tried to use the menu to cover them.

"She was not Ruks, she was just being helpful that's all," he was flustered as he stared out into the ocean.

"You don't have to deny it Renji, you have gotten pretty handsome since we started Seretei High School together," Rukia commented with a smile.

Renji casually glanced at the raven hair girl, "Handsome?" He leaned forward on the table and propped his chin onto his hands boyishly.

Rukia leaned back against the chair and crossed her arms at his obliviousness but yet does not know she is more oblivious herself, "Please Renji, you are being eyed at all the time since we got here to Okinawa."

"Am I sensing the jealousy?" Renji couldn't hide his smirk and excitement.

"Why would I be jealous of my best friend be eyed at?" Rukia remarked with a frown. "Besides lately it seems you are interested in Kunieda."

He raised his eyebrows in startled but could not respond since their server approached their table to take their order.

 ** _BZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!_**

Rukia got a bit scared as her phone unexpectedly vibrated in her large cross body she was wearing. She searched through her purse to find a message waiting for her. She squeezed her phone to be surprised to find a message from **'Strawberry'**.

 _'R u enjoying ur date?'_

Rukia scrunched her face and glided her fingers.

 _'What do u mean by date =(?'_

She looked up to see Renji asking questions about the lunch specials.

 ** _BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!_**

 _'Don't tell me u don't know what a date is midget'_

She thought for a moment as she narrowed her eyes to the screen.

 _'I know what a freaking date is! Why r u bothering me? U r on one with Orihime ur new gf. I saw u 2 on the roof.'_

 ** _BZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!_**

"Something wrong Ruks?"

Rukia looked up to see Renji staring curiously at her while he glanced at her phone in her hand.

"N-nothing Renji," She quickly responded but he was quick to grab the phone from her hands. "Hey! Give that back to me!"

Renji frowned as he moved his fingers along the screen. His jawline tightened as he read the message Ichigo had sent. He looked away as the message had clearly bothered him. His fingers moved once again. He sighed with a small smile and tossed it back to her before taking a sip of the ice water.

Rukia eyed him peculiarly before staring down at the screen lit.

 _'Leave me alone u fucking bastard. I am on a date with the most handsome man ever.'_

Her jaw dropped as she glanced back up at her smirking best friend, "Renji! How could you send that to him!" She continued to scroll up but did not see the message he had sent after she sent the message about him and Orihime. She was about to fume at him but her heart instead fluttered as he reached across the table to hold her chin.

"When you are with me, **think of only me** and not the fucking bastard Ruks…" He calmly whispered to her. He followed the curves of her face with his index finger before pulling back and looking down at the ocean. Rukia took a quick drink of her cold water since she was feeling rather hot.

Her phone remained emotionless as Ichigo was not texting her back.

 **…**

"Damn Ruks, you have been eating all fucking day long," Renji perceived in amazement as he watched her stuffed her face with cotton candy. He leaned against the wooden railing chuckling at the raven hair girl as she looked so damn cute.

She looked up at him with innocent eyes and sugar coated lips which were pouted, "The food here is so good and it's not my fault they are giving me all these free goodies to eat."

"It's because I am fucking giving them money after you take it from them!" Renji fumed but couldn't help but smile. He couldn't be upset with the cute girl especially with blue and pink sugar all over her lips.

"Ruks…"

"Hmm?" Rukia said after she took another bite of the cotton candy from the stick and turned towards him to only view him getting closer. Her wide eyes crossed as she felt his warm breath and tongue licking the heart of her lips which caused her to jump back.

"W-what the hell Renji!" She managed to stammer.

Renji turned to the sunset which the orange rays cascade across his red cheeks intertwining each other.

"You had cotton candy on your lips… you weren't sharing with me so how else am I supposed to get any?" He chuckled as he ran his hand through his hair.

"You didn't even ask!" She tossed the cotton candy stick at him which hit him on the side of his face. It caught him by surprised as he gaze at the blushing beauty with teasing eyes but soften as he continued to look at her. The wind was softly blowing her hair and dress to the side with her skin kissed by the orange magnificent glow. Her face was innocent yet anguished as she stared up at her best friend.

"Sorry Ruks…I don't mean to tease you," He exhaled to which he leaned his back against the railing while propping his elbows on the top. His eyes faltered to the ground which worried her. She walked slowly to him and reached her hand up to the face of her best friend.

"I am sorry I threw that at you Renji…" She quietly said while looking now at the disorderly red head flabbergasted at her elusive touch. He smiled and placed his hand over hers as he continued to look down at those innocent violet eyes.

How he yearned to take her into his arms and embrace her to which he can't ever let go.

How he yearns for those lips on his…

How he yearns for those beautiful eyes only on him…

How he yearns for her love as a man and not just her bestfriend…

But she just doesn't see it yet. She doesn't see the line he wants to stop treading between friends and lovers. He took her hand down from her face and grasped it tightly in his hand as he checked his watch.

"The fireworks about to start, shall we go find a seat?" Renji insisted standing up from the railing. She nodded as she allowed herself to be led to the white sands where others were sitting awaiting. They found a small spot on the warm sand to which Renji sat down on first. Rukia was about to sit next to him when he pulled her petite waste to sit in front of him in between his legs.

She was startled as he leaned forward and encircled his arms around her body while resting his chin on her shoulder. Their faces were besides each other as his cheek leaned softly against hers.

Rukia had a hard time stabling her breath as his warms arms tightened around her.

"Please don't look at me just only as your best friend..." Renji whispered.

Rukia cheeks burned in the darkness as she allowed him to be close to her. Something caught her eye as she twisted her head to see Ichigo staring right at her in the distance. His eyes narrowed in a glare as he shoved his hands in his pockets not relinquishing his hold on her eyes. Orihime appeared beside him as she looked up at his face confused. She held her hand up to his arm wondering where this thickness in the air was coming from.

As they held their eye contact, his cold glare became soft as the fireworks had started and glittered colorfully in the sky. She watched him look down and then looking back up at her as he nodded his head as if he gave up. He turned around and walked away with the confused auburn hair girl walking behind him.

Rukia returned her eyes to the lit sky. She blinked a few times until she realized the tears were burning her eyes as her heart was caving in. Renji was telling her how beautiful the fireworks were in Okinawa but she could not hear his voice in her head.

All she could think about was **him**.

Rukia stood up abruptly and search through the dark crowd for the signature orange mane. She started stepping forward to only be stopped by a warm hand around hers. She turned around to view Renji standing with her as well.

"Renji?" She looked up at him then looked back over her shoulder wondering what to do at that moment.

He stepped forward to her and stared at the colors reflecting off her face as he brushed that long fringe from her conflicting face.

"Rukia, please be my girlfriend... I love you."

Her heart started to turn into a twisted knot as her mouth slightly opened at her best friend confession knowing she will have to make a decision that will lose either one.

 ** _To be continued…_**

 _'R u enjoying ur date?'_

 _'What do u mean by date =(?_

 _'Don't tell me u don't know what a date is midget'_

 _'Why r u bothering me? U r on one with Orihime ur new gf. I saw u 2 on the roof.'_

 _'My gf? I wouldn't have kissed u if I wanted her to be my gf… don't u get my feelings by now?'_

* * *

 **There you have it. Renji wants to cross the line now.**

 **I thought it was heart wrenching he deleted that text. But**

 **what is a good story without the drama? Don't worry.**

 **It's a love story of Rukia and Ichigo.**

 **They just aren't there yet.**

 **Thanks for reading again my friends.**

 **I heart the reviews and follows I get! I hope you continue your support for me.**

 **Summer is now starting for them.**

 **Until next time my fellow bleachers!**

 **Chinkie:** Little Ichigo will make an official appearance much later! =3

 **Distswim13:** I just love stirring up drama! Please don't stop reading although Ichigo and Rukia are not together yet! This is a slow romance building up!

 **Flyinglamb:** Thank you for the huge compliment. This story has been fun to write so far!

 **Nuno-oki** : That was quite a scene wasn't it! Thank you again.

 **BlackDiamondRukia:** Thank you for your love! I hope you continue reading!

 **Guest:** Thank you for your kind review!

 **Achalida:** Hehehe I knew it was you =3! Whaaaaaa what to do Rukia!

 **Blissbeat:** I am glad you are still loving my story! I just love Renji for some reason too so I had to make him extra hot. But I am still an Ichigo fan!

 **FunnyEasyMe:** I knew the next few chapters might be heavy so I like to lighten the mood with little hilarious scenes. (Least hilarious to me!)

 **Hinataellis:** He was so embarrassed =]

 **Aquilawind:** I feel Rukia has been conflicted with her feelings that she didn't know what she was feeling since she is young and naive. At the end it became more apparent but now she has to make a huge decision. What do you think about this cliffhanger? hahaha

 **JoTerry:** Thank you for your review! I know it's already 10 chapters now but I have to build up feelings for each of the main characters. I just really like Renji and wanted him to be just as cool as Ichigo! Please continue to read, it will be worth it!

 **Kristina:** Thank you for the review, I much appreciate it! I am not sure if they will be friends or not after this!

xoxoxo-iheartkiwi


	11. Chapter 11:Unraveling

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor the cover picture.

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Unraveling**

* * *

"You had a pleasant trip Rukia? I see you aren't very hungry for lunch."

Rukia poked around the noodles in the broth with her chopsticks as she glanced up at Byakuya staring curiously yet nervously at her. She watched him looked as if he was holding his breath wondering what she was going to say since she hasn't said much once she returned.

"Nii-Sama…" Rukia started.

His eyes widened as she finally spoke but clenched his hands underneath the table as he was preparing himself for the day's conversation which usually happens at night but Rukia had to work at Urahara's Shop.

She stared back down at her now soggy noodles soaking up the cold broth, "I am just confused about love…" She heard Byakuya exhale rather loudly and cleared his throat uncomfortably. Rukia paid no mind to it as she continued playing around with the noodles.

"Rukia, ** _love_** … surely you must not be… I mean you are a young woman who I understand has… I mean you can't possibly know what love is… You are very mature for your age but you are only 16… Love is such a strong word… I mean…" He was stammering and changing his mind mid-thought as he spoke to the young girl who was now looking up at him with wide eyes hoping to find the answer through her big brother.

"I don't know Nii-sama, when Renji confessed…"

"Abarai confessed to you?" Byakuya eyes narrowed at the conflicted girl. He immediately stood up from his seat and reached in his gray slacks for his cellphone as he was walking away from her before finishing off his noodles.

"Ah! Where are you going Nii-sama?" Rukia called after him with a dazed and confused looked posted on her face.

"Going to spend the day practicing in the dojo, have a successful day at work Rukia," He calmly said to her as he held the phone up to his ear.

 **…**

"Welcome to Urahara's Shop!" Rukia sang as the wind chimes sounded. The summer air was fresh and hot as Rukia quickly stocked the empty shelves that she wonder if it has been stocked at all since she was away on her school trip. She quickly looked up at the visitor to see the usual handsome scowl. She quickly looked away as her face flushed red as she felt her heart pattered wildly in her chest just from his presence.

"Yo midget," his voice called out to her as he gave her a cute smirk from noticing she was hiding herself from him. Rukia slowly stood up to view his face. They made eye contact briefly but she became relieved when Urahara stepped out from the back room waving a wooden fan towards his face.

"It's so hot today," He yawned lazily as he continuing fanning his face. He glanced over at Ichigo who looked annoyed at him for the interruption.

"You are late again as usual."

"You are still fucking lazy as usual," Ichigo retorted back as Urahara gave him a pleasant smile.

"My my, did you not have a good time on your school trip Kurosaki?" Urahara asked him before turning to Rukia. "What about you Ms. Kuchiki?" She remained quiet as her face was bright red which she tried to hide by turning back to the shelves.

Urahara chuckled at the dense atmosphere as he stared between the two, "Why is it so dense in here? I am very curious to find out."

The wind chimes rang again and Rukia looked up to glance at the visitor. She was about to open her mouth but stopped when she noticed the woman gave a small smirk as she stared forward at Urahara before glancing over at Ichigo.

"I see you have Ichigo working for you now Kisuke," she said as she gave Ichigo a small nod in recognition.

Rukia couldn't help but discerned how pretty the woman was. She wore gray shorts with an orange tank with white spaghetti straps at the shoulders. She had her long purple hair high in a pony that complimented her darker skin. Rukia felt like her aura that was emitting from her seems a bit feisty…like a cat.

"Long time no see Yoruichi," Ichigo casually said as he looked bored at her. "Why are you here?"

As Rukia predicted she hissed like a feline to Ichigo as she bonked him on the head, "Is that a way to properly speak to your elders? I see you still have not learned any matters since I was away!" She quickly calmed herself before continuing, "I am home from a long trip so of course I am here to see my husband you brat."

Ichigo rolled his eyes while rubbing the spot where Yoruichi hit him as he went to lean behind the register with that usual scowl.

Urahara chuckled as he went to draw Yoruichi into his arms for a deep embrace that instantly calmed his wife down as she hugged him back tightly and looked up to him to give him a sweet kiss.

" **Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww old people kissing!** " A boy's voice rang out as the wind chimes sounded once again.

They both looked down to see Jinta crossing his arms as he stood before them with a disgusted look on his face.

"What the hell do you mean by old?" Yoruichi growled as she stared down at him before breaking out into a laugh and drawing him into her arms for a small hug.

"About time you are back! Mr. Urahara is no good at running the shop without you!" Jinta complained as he glared up at Urahara who is making faces at him behind his wife's back. "And then he goes and hired a kid when he won't even hire me!"

He was now pointing over at a surprised yet slightly irritated Rukia behind a shelf who Yoruichi now just noticed was present in the shop as well. She glance back down as Jinta continued on.

"It is summer now and I can be here every, so please let me help! It will only cost you a small aount of money!" Jinta begged to her as she glanced back and saw a smirk on her husband's face before returning her view to the red haired pleading boy.

"Alright then I suppose we can use the extra help since it's summer break, go grab the broom and sweep the front on the shop," Yoruichi said as she watched his face dropped before hanging his head to grab the straw broom that was leaning against the wall. He started to drag it out of the shop muttering complaints underneath his breath as he left out the door.

"Jinta…. You didn't wait for me…!" A small girl's voice called out to him from outside.

"I told you if you are too slow then I am not going to wait for you!"

Urahara's Shop was steadily busy as Ichigo and Rukia worked fast to keep up with the flow of customers that were coming in and out of the store throughout the day. The hours went by fast as it was not late in the afternoon. Rukia stepped outside for a brief moment to take a short break while sitting under a shaded tree as she fidgeted with the juice box that she was trying to open.

"Here let me help you," a warm and calm voice said as a dark hand took the cold juice box and poked the straw through the opening.

Rukia looked up at the honey eyes, "Thank you." She took a sip of the refreshing juice as she leaned back against the tree. Yoruichi sat next to her as she too leaned back against the tree next to her, their shoulders gently touching.

"I heard a lot of interesting things about you Rukia," She began as Rukia choked on her apple juice.

"I am a very hard worker, I don't slack around at all Mrs. Urahara,"Rukia immediately said hoping Urahara was not telling her anything bad about her, after all she was a Kuchiki.

"Please Rukia, call me Yoruichi. Besides it would be Mrs. Shihoin anyways," She giggled as she remembered the look on Urahara's face when she refused to change her last name. "It isn't anything bad so relax."

Rukia looked at her confused, "May I ask what you have heard regarding myself?"

Yoruichi gave her a small smile with a twinkle in her eye, "I was told from my husband that Ichigo acts not like himself around you."

"Oh ah…" Rukia blushed as felt a cold liquid sensation on her hand to which she looked down at the juice box she has been squeezing in her grip unintentionally.

"Ichigo has a troubled childhood growing up," She quietly said as she crossed her legs on the ground. "We have known him since he was born as we met his father in Soul Society Army. We were captains' together back in the day. Yes, I know your older brother Byakuya as well also." She confided in her as she saw Rukia's mouth opened as she was about to ask the question that was answered.

"We watched him grow from a baby to the young man he is now. We also watched him go through so many emotions when his mother has passed," She recalled as she gazed up to the orange with a kiss of pink sky.

"No offense Yoruichi, but why are you telling me this?" Rukia set down the juice box as she turned to her. "I don't think Ichigo would like me knowing such an intimate details that he has not shared with me."

Yoruichi gave her a sweet smile, "I think I can see why he likes you." Rukia slightly blushed from the comment.

"I am not telling you because I want to gossip about little Ichigo. He has a hard time loving or better yet, breaking out of his shell since his mother passed," She sadly said as she recalled the painful memory that was brought upon his family. "But I hear you can get him out of his shell and bring out the many emotions regarding love and happiness he has kept locked shut."

Rukia blushed more at the huge compliment that she felt was more than what it really appears to be, "Well I don't know about that… he is always teasing me…" She looked down as she brought her knees to her and wrapper her arms around them. "I seem like I annoy him more than anything…"

Yoruichi chuckled, "You are so young still. You don't know yet but you will soon understand." She got up and dusted of her shorts. "I will leave details about his mother death to him. Ah- I see he is heading this way. Both your shifts are over now so you may go on home. I will be looking forward to talking more with you," Yoruichi smiled again before heading back in the store.

 **…**

" **Raise your bokuto Abarai** ," Byakuya called out to him across his home dojo.

Renji kept his wooden sword lowered, "What is this about Byakuya? Calling me here to practice with you? It's fucking hot out here can we just not practice! I am so tired because I didn't get any sleep last night." Renji squatted down on the ground as he leaned his head on the bokuto before giving a yawn.

"Are you disrespecting me Abarai? If I tell you to raise your sword, you will do as I say," Byakuya calmly said which still sent shivers down the long red hair's back. He quickly stood up and rose up the bokuto at his opponent that was eyeing him so dangerously.

He clenched his teeth as wondering why Byakuya called him all of a sudden to come and play kendo with him. He wasn't in the mood to get his ass kicked today from the best and most respected fighter especially within Soul Society. Without warning Byakuya flew forward to the wide eyes. Renji blinked for a second and noticed Byakuya was not where he last saw him. His fingers grasped the wooden sword tightly knowing that Byakuya was completely pissed for him to use his advanced skills. He sensed a presence on his side and turned to block the incoming blow but was too slow for the bamboo that spanked his right side hard.

Renji groaned in intense pain as he took the direct hit from his opponent. He saw another swing and managed to block his other side as he stared at the ferocious eyes that smirked at the block. The swords are still collided as Renji was being pushed back from the abnormal strength. Sweat was starting to drip from the young fighter as he tried to dig his feet in the ground and used all his arm strength to held him strong.

"What the fuck Byakuya! Why are you so crazy right now?" Renji snarled as he tried to push him back while leaning forward.

Byakuya let out a loud grunt as he pushed Renji back hard to which he fell back onto the dirty ground. Byakuya pointed the shinai at his opponent's chest as he gazed down with narrowed eyes at the terrified yet pissed off ones.

" **I hear you confessed your feelings to the young Rukia**."

Renji swung the shinai away from his chest as he got up with a flustered look upon his face.

"W-what?"

"You confessed to Rukia," Byakua calmly repeated himself before unexpectedly punching Renji in the jaw. Renji caught himself from falling as he wiped the blood from the open wound that came from the blow.

"What's it to you?" Renji growled back as he spat blood on the ground. "Rukia isn't a baby anymore Byakuya."

"I promised Hisana I would protect her. Rukia is far too young to think about love Abarai," He stated as he lowered the sword to the ground. "From our talks, I can tell she is very confused right now when she should be focused onto her studies for her last two year of high school."

Renji threw down the bokuto agitatedly and clenched his fist as he turned to walk out of the field. He didn't care how he was disrespecting Byakuya because he had enough of the shit that he was receiving.

"Where do you think you are going?" Byakuya demanded as he stared at the back of the red head.

Renji kept going before yelling over his shoulders, "You don't have to fucking worry because she **denied my confession**."

 **…**

 _"Rukia, please be my girlfriend... I love you."_

 _Her heart started to turn into a twisted knot as her mouth slightly opened at her best friend confession knowing she will have to make a decision that will lose either one._

 _"Renji…I-" She began but stopped as she saw him step closer to her. Her heart was tearing as she watched her best friend reached out to touch the side of her face before lowering down to her lips he had been eyeing for such a long time._

 _Rukia gripped the strap of her purse with both hands at her chest as the violet followed his lips. She swallowed as the tears began to weld up in her eyes before turning her cheek those lips._

 _"R-Ruks?" Renji wasn't expecting to be kissing her cheeks. He swallowed as he knew in the pit of his heart of her answer._

 _The way he said her name killed her inside. Her heart broke in a million of pieces at the thoughts of her denying the one she cherished so much._

 _"I am sorry Renji…I…"_

 _Renji face became flustered as he continued to stare at her, ignoring the crushing of his own heart within her small grasp. He grabbed onto her shoulders wanting to shake her from this nightmare of his._

 _"It's_ _ **him**_ _isn't it? Are you fucking serious Rukia? I told you to not give in to him!"_

 _Rukia felt the tears now trickling down, "I d-don't know how it happened Renji!" She gripped the straps harder._

 _"I have been with you for a long time Rukia. I know everything about you. I fucking love you!" His eyes started to glistened which was not usual to see, "Do you know how fucking long I have been dying to tell you how I feel about you?"_

 _He dropped his hands and face from her before looking up with the most painful look, "I knew I should have confessed before you met_ _ **him**_ _. If you…If you go to him. There won't be an us anymore. I can't be the best friend you fucking cherished anymore…"_

 _Rukia grabbed onto his sweater not caring about the tears that were flowing nonstop now down her flustered face, "Renji! You can't do that to me! I can't live my life without you! You are my best friend!"_

 ** _Best friend._**

 _Renji brushed her off of him. He clenched his hands into a fist down by his sides, "I can't live my life with you by my side as only a best friend Ruks. How is that fair to my heart?"_

 _She quieted as she stood there speechless. She knew she was being completely selfish as she could not have both in her life. She watched him ran his hands through his hair before turning away from her and walking through the thick crowd out of her sight. Not leaving her with any words of comfort she was hoping to hear. Rukia grabbed onto her chest trying to reach for her heart to piece it back together._

 ** _She was hurting._**

 _Asif on cue, she felt cold rain droplets falling onto her bare skin. She glanced up to see the sky that once was so clear during the day became so cloudy and overcast. The rain gently fell around her as it made her pain worse._

 _She stood there for a moment letting out a sob of pain as she allowed the tears to flow down not caring that she was becoming wet. People were whispering about the scene they witness before they ran off to take cover but she didn't care. She had lost her best friend for_ _ **him**_ _. She regained her composure as her thoughts fell onto the one that irritates her the most. She turned and ran towards the path she once saw him walking with Orihime. The crowd was thick but they started to dissipated once the fireworks finished._

 _Frustrated, Rukia took out her phone and started dancing her fingers swiftly across the screen._

 ** _'Meet me at the rooftop.'_**

 _She hit sent and ran towards the hotel as fast as her legs would allow. She tried her best to run around the random flocks of people but to only fall because of her wedges that she was not used to. She quickly took them off and carried them in her free hand as she was now running comfortably bare. Her heart was still aching as she reached the hotel and ran for the elevators. She quickly pushed for the top floor and tried her best to patiently wait for her ride up. She tried to contain her heavy breathing and fixed her messy hair from the run as her hat and wedges were in hand. As soon as the elevator doors open she rushed out and read that familiar sign to the roof. She stopped right before the stairs as she stared nervously up them._

 _She finally brought her legs up and slowly ascended the stairs until she reached the opened door with the piece of wooden block wedge in between. Rukia stood there for a moment as her heart was racing. She lowered her hat and shoes to the floor as she mustered up the courage she haven't had._

 _As quiet as she could, she opened the door to a darkened roof overlooking the ocean. She peeked around until her broken heart started to beat alive again. Ichigo was leaning forward on the railing as he peered out into the ocean. His hair was matted down from the cold rain. He tilted his head up in frustration allowing the steady drops hit him in the face as he clenched his jawline and reached down to pull the phone out from his front pocket. The bright screen lit up his face as she watched him concentrate on the phone moving his fingers. He sighed once more as he returned the phone back to his pocket before Rukia felt her phone vibrate in her purse._

 _She pulled out her phone to read the message waiting for her._

 _'Where the hell r u midget? I came here 4 u and u aren't here, not I am fcking soaked. I know u r with the red hair bastard so I am going to leave u alone for good. I won't be waiting for u anymore."_

 _Rukia re-read the message as she choked back the new pain that developed within her… this pain was different… this is the pain she could not live with as it was unbearable. She glanced up to see Ichigo about to leave until he spotted her. His face was dark so she couldn't see his emotion as he stared back at her._

 _"Rukia…" His voice filled the silent air as it was weighing heavy with regret and confusion. They both stared at each other drenched from the soft rain kissing their bodies. His amber enlarged as the small girl came running at him and grabbed his shirt collar bringing him down swiftly meeting her lips._

 **…**

"Rukia?"

Rukia looked up to see Ichigo approaching her as she quickly got up and brushed the dirt off of her shorts. She couldn't hide her blush as he was approaching her with an unusual relaxed face.

"Did you fucking zone out midget –OUCH!"

Ichigo rubbed his shoulders at the spot where the tiny girl hit him. Her face was completely red which Ichigo leaned forward to observe.

"Why are you so red?" He used the back of his hand to check her cheeks and forehead to see if she was feeling alright. He stood back up as he shrugged his shoulders and stretched out into a yawn from the long strenuous shift.

"What a day this has been, let's go Rukia," Ichigo said as he casually looked at her confused face at the outstretched hand he held out to her.

 **"Hold my hand Rukia, you are my girlfriend aren't you?"**

Rukia blushed harder when he called her his 'girlfriend'. She raised her hand towards his slowly. Ichigo grin at the shy girl with wide eyes as she took forever to place her hand into his. Ichigo grabbed her hand impatiently and interlocked their fingers together. He led her to the bus stop as he hid his own blushing cheeks. They sat side by side on the bench waiting for the bus still holding hands. They remained silent as they watched sun was setting in the horizon.

Ichigo snuck a peek at his girlfriend and he was surprised she was staring right at him with those big violent eyes.

"What the hell midget! Why are you fucking staring at me like that?" He couldn't contain his blush as he felt like he was so uncool. His vein twitched a little as he hated himself for being so shy in front of this girl when he wasn't like that before.

Rukia gave him a small smile, "No reason Ichigo…" Ichigo looked surprised again by her cuteness that he turned to look away from her as his face was now deeply blushing. He tightened his hand around hers to let her know that she is his.

"Ichigo…" Rukia started off with a rather quiet tone. Too quiet for Ichigo.

"What's wrong?" He turned to the small girl fidgeting with the strap of her purse.

"I was wondering… about that night with Orihime…" She stopped as she was trying to lay out her thoughts. She heard Ichigo let out a small and slightly irritated sigh.

"Don't worry about that Rukia, nothing happened."

"Are you sure? I thought she confessed to you Ichigo! You two even hung out with each other after… even at the fireworks…" Her voice trailed off remembering the night she denied her best friend. Her heart started to ache for Renji. How sad he must feel… they always had each other and she wasn't ready to let him just leave like that.

Her thoughts dismissed when she felt a large warm hand on the side of her head that was forcing her head down onto a comfortable shoulder. Her cheeks were bright red when she felt Ichigo's cheek resting on the top of her head, few strands of the orange hair cascade across her forehead.

"Just shut up midget, we worked a long day. Just rest like this until the bus comes…" Ichigo gently said as he squeezed her small hand into his. Rukia completely forgot any thoughts she had of her best friend as she closed her eyes and prayed that the world will just stop for a moment so she could just be like this for a little longer.

"Let's go on a proper date tomorrow Rukia..."

 **…**

 _"Inoue, why did you call me out of bed so early in the morning?" Ichigo scowled slightly irritated. He ruffled his hair and stretched out his arms with a tired yawn._

 _"Ah… Kurosaki… I couldn't sleep…" Orihime said quietly with clear thoughts in her mind._

 _Ichigo sighed as he stared at Orihime, "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"_

 _"Well later today… I was wondering if you wanted to check out the festival at the pier …with me…" Orihime quietly proposed to him. Rukia could tell she was nervous by the way she was picking at her sleeve._

 _"Today? Don't you want to go with Tatsuki?"_

 _"Kurosaki… I…"_

 _"Inoue just don't," Ichigo finally said to which Orihime looked up at the handsome face she loved so much with confusion._

 _"Kurosaki?"_

 _Ichigo sighed as he looked out into the ocean, he knew she was going to confess to him one day but he didn't know it would be on their school trip. He swallowed as he rested his hands on the railing._

 _"Inoue, I am sorry but I cannot be with you the way you want me to be," He gently said as he glanced over to the girl with the quavering lips._

 _"Is it… because of…" Orihime blinked a tear that escaped out of her sad eyes. She didn't want to know the answer. She didn't want to know he had fell in love with_ _ **her**_ _._

 _"Kurosaki, tomorrow. .. Can you please just go with me to the pier? We can go as friends! I mean we haven't gone out just us two before so let's enjoy our friendship tomorrow okay? I mean we have been friends for so long Kurosaki!" Orihime gave him a false smile as she tried her best to hide the ache behind her poker face._

 _Ichigo felt sympathetic for his friend and ran his hand through his hair which he didn't knew but Orihime absolutely loved,"Yeah sure."_

 _Orihime clapped her hands, "I will meet you downstairs then! I am going to bed now since I want to feel rested for our d- time together." Orihime quickly turned around to head for the door to exit the roof. Before she opened the wedge door she turned around with full of tears that cannot be scene in the darkness._

 _"I didn't really confess to you yet properly Kurosaki, just please know I still owe you a proper one…" With that she left through the door._

 _Ichigo looked surprised after she left and chuckled to himself. He thought to himself that she was starting to get the bold traits from her best friend Tatsuki. He yawned and leaned back on the railings to view up at the sky. All he could think about is those soft lips he find so delicious._

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 **They are finally together!**

 **But it cost her Renji!**

 **Their new relationship will be hard as there will be many obstacles.**

 **That you will just have to continue reading to find out! Mwaha**

 **Thank you for all the love you gave me for the last chapter!**

 **Please let me know your thoughts on this one as well!**

 **I love writing this story a lot for you.**

 **When you leave me reviews, I give you extra information!**

 **Until next time.**

 **JoTerry:** I have a feeling you aren't saying 'No' anymore!

 **Timc0212:** Major drama indeed! But it was worth taking the chance for Rukia.

 **Achalida:** When you are in love you do the stupidest things. Renji did it knowing he had an idea about her feelings… he was desperate for her love!

 **Penny1990:** And Rukia finally took action! Thank you for your review!

 **Chinkie:** I am glad you are annoyed! Hahahaha it shows my writing is very effective! Thank you for reading.

 **Innocent Lives:** Thank you for reading all my chapters in one day! I hope you enjoyed this one.

 **Guest:** It's hard to hate on Renji! He is so sweet and caring… I don't think he will stop fighting.

 **Guest:** I hope you heart wasn't hurting this chapter! Thank you for reading!

 **Keira14:** You are so correct! I had to do a big development so Renji had to be denied so Ichigo and Rukia can work on their new relationship!

 **Nimblehero:** Thank you for reading friend! I appreciate it very much and I hope you will be even more addicted!

 **Fer:** I love that Byakuya is very loving and protective but Rukia can be very comfortable around him to be able to express her thoughts. I figured it's a relief from the intense drama!

 **BlackDiamondRukia:** Thank for your reading! Renji isn't to bad hehe =3

 **FunnyEasyMe:** Thank you for always leaving me a review. You can expect a lot more Ichigo and Rukia in the future chapters.

 **Blissbeat:** I made Renji very sweet and caring. It hurt my heart to do this to him but I must! I hope you liked her reply!

 **RedMagnum69** : Thank you for all the chapter names! I will definitely put to use for the future chapters.

 **GiGimaid:** Thank you for your very kind review! I hope you keep reading my story!

 **BBCOREOS:** Hahahah sorry for the emotional rollercoaster. Believe me, it's not done yet!

xoxoxo-iheartkiwi


	12. Chapter 12: Uninvited

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor the cover picture.

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Uninvited**

* * *

Ichigo tapped his foot on the ground impatiently as he checked his watch several times. He gave a yawn as it was bright and fairly early in the morning because Rukia insisted she wanted to spend the whole day with her boyfriend. He ignored the glances he was getting from the females that were walking by gawking at him as he was standing in front of the movie theater. He frowned to himself a little when he thought about how he felt when he saw Rukia being gawked at during their school trip.

 **"Ichigo!"**

He looked over to where the voice was coming from to only see the small girl running over to him with a rushed face. Ichigo eyes her intensely as she was wearing blue jean shorts that were fashionably ripped at the front pockets. She had on pink sleeveless ruffled top with a slight v-neck that only showed the cleavage very modestly. Her long raven hair was blowing back as she ran to him with her purse flinging behind her. She suddenly stopped in front of him breathing heavily from what it seemed like a long run.

Ichigo smirked at the heavily breathing girl, "You are late."

Rukia gave him a frown as she fixed her shoulder length hair from the run, "I guess I learn from you bastard."

Ichigo looked as if he got kicked in the stomach, "Well it's not like I was early or anything…"

Rukia glanced at her phone in her palm, "I am only one minute late!" Ichigo casually laughed it off as he grabbed onto her hand and pulled her to the ticket booth.

"Let's see, what movie we should watch…" Ichigo pondered as he looked up at the movie listing. "Ah there is an action-"

"Two tickets to **'Chappy- The Adventure Through the Magical Forest'** please!"

"What the hell midget!? I didn't agree to see that stupid movie!"

"It's not stupid you stupid **stupid** strawberry!"

The people behind the bickering couple were staring astonished to one another as they continued to stand behind them.

"Ichigo…!" Rukia eyes were large as her mouth turned into a cute pout as she pleaded with her handsome boyfriend. "I really want to see it but Nii-sama says he is so busy to take me…"

"Fine midget," He finally gave in as he brought out his wallet and gave the usher some papered money.

Rukia gave him a huge smile as she brought her arms suddenly around the tall boy's neck. Ichigo looked flustered from her sudden gratitude.

 ** _"Awww, he is so handsome!"_**

 ** _"I am so jealous of her."_**

 ** _"He must do a lot for her."_**

Ichigo ignored the comments the females were making of him as he grabbed onto Rukia's small hand and led her to the entrance of the theater.

"Yo, you want popcorn and a drink?" Rukia nodded her head as she stared at the delicious popcorn popping out of the tin pan before cascading down to the others. "Lots of butter too!" She exclaimed happily while licking her lips hungrily.

Ichigo smiled at the cute girl before he turned to the usher, "One large popcorn and one large drink please." He was about to hand him some money.

"Wait, why one drink? Don't you want one as well Ichigo? Surely you will be parched from the buttery goodness?"

Ichigo looked at the dumbfounded girl as he shook his head in disbelief before giving the money to the usher. He couldn't help but let out a soft laugh as he couldn't believe she was so innocent when it comes to a relationship.

"Rukia, is this your first time in a relationship?"

Rukia cheeks peeped pink, "Yeah… why do you ask?"

"Nothing," He grabbed the tub of the buttered popcorn with the large drink with both hands and motioned to the theater number that was on their ticket.

"Nothing? Why is your first relationship as well?" Rukia asked curiously as she walked besides him.

Ichigo just gave her a boyish smile, "Can you get the door midget? My hands are full."

Rukia frowned slightly while she opened and held the door for her boyfriend. She wasn't pleased that he didn't answer her question when she answered his.

"Hey you didn't answer my question! It's so unfair when I answered yours," Rukia angrily said as she followed behind him. Her eyes widen to see a bunch of kids sitting in the large theater already. She heard Ichigo grimace as he too noticed it was full of children.

They luckily found two empty chairs in the middle of the theater but had to squeeze through the small children to reach them.

 ** _"Why are there old people here?"_**

 ** _"I thought this was a kid movie!"_**

 ** _"Oh he is probably taking the little girl!"_**

Rukia fumed at the last comment she heard. She roughly stared around in the dim lit room wondering who would say something so vile! She stopped when she heard Ichigo laugh at the comment.

"Come on **little girl** , your seat is this way."

Rukia was completely annoyed as she heard the children's laughter from Ichigo subtle comment. She couldn't help but blush when she saw Ichigo smiling at her in such an attractive way that made her anger go away in an instant. She finished making her way and sat next to him in the crowded theater.

Ichigo handed her the large popcorn while he set the drink in between them in the cup holder of the arm rest. He reached over for the popcorn and grabbed a small handful before he popped them in his mouth one at a time.

"What is this shitty movie about anyways?" Ichigo whispered in her ear causing the small girl to jump. She turned her head suddenly causing his lips to slide against her cheek meeting her lips. She jumped back spilling a quarter of her popcorn.

"What the hell midget! Don't waste it that is expensive!" Ichigo glowered at the floor before staring back up at the wide eye girl with blushing cheeks. He turned his glower into a smirk as he edge his face closer to her.

"If you wanted to kiss, you don't have to be so shy about it… let me give you a proper kiss. Maybe continue the kiss from the beach?" Ichigo leaned in before feeling a flick on his forehead. He recoiled as he rubbed his forehead from the sharp pain. "What the hell!" He whispered harshly.

Rukia blushed harder but silently thank the person that completely turned off the lights and started rolling the previews. Her heart was beating fast from the remembrance of the intimate kiss.

 _Why do I feel like this when I accidently kissed him? It's not like we haven't kissed several times before… I was the one who kissed him on the roof…_

She couldn't concentrate on the previews as she realized it was a different feeling now that Ichigo was her boyfriend. She couldn't help but feel shy with him.

Every time he grabbed her hand, her hearts beats fiercely.

Every time he looked at her in any way, she couldn't contain her blushing cheeks.

 **How could I be this lucky?**

Ichigo grabbed the soda to quench his thirst that the buttery popcorn was creating within him. He took a sip out of the straw before holding it in front of the small girl. Rukia looked confuse at the soda before shifting her eyes to Ichigo.

"Do you want me to hold it for you? You are in between two cup holders. I do not understand?" Rukia whispered as she watched his face turn into a scowl.

"You are an idiot," Ichigo started which made her frown. "Do you want to take a drink or not? Doesn't the popcorn make you thirsty at all?"

Rukia looked shocked, "Out of the same straw as you?"

Ichigo sighed at her naivetés, he knew he had progress to deal with, "Forget it then." Ichigo was about to set it down before Rukia grasped it in her small hands out of his.

"I-I am thirsty!" She took a large sip from the straw before handing it back to him. Her cheeks were blushing as she never shared a drink from anyone. Well sure Renji will take a swig from her juice but not share an entire drink. Her heart felt warm at such a small yet intimate detail between boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Hey mister!" A young voice whispered behind Ichigo.

"What do you want?" Ichigo stared annoyed towards the screen at the bunny riding a ridiculous horse.

"I can't see mister! You too tall!" The voice whined as Ichigo became even more annoyed. Rukia let out a giggled which flustered the orange hair to the point where he sunck low in his seat and laid his head onto her shoulder.

"Ah-Ichigo!?" Rukia whispered loudly as she felt him breathing near her neck. He lifted the arm rest in the center so his body can lean a little closer to her comfortably. Rukia seized as she could smell the cologne she was starting to love so much wafting to her nose.

"You have to feed me midget, I want some popcorn."

"Wait-What? Why do I have to feed you?" Rukia asked quietly as her eyes stare forward at the screen.

"Because, you are my girlfriend and it will be uncomfortable for me to grab the popcorn…" Ichigo smirked as Rukia could tell he was lying but rather humor him instead. She grabbed some popcorn in her hands and held it to Ichigo's mouth.

Ichigo ate one by one from her hands and fingers until he got to the last piece, he slightly bit her finger and licked the salted butter from the same finger. Rukia nearly jumped out of her seat when she felt his tongue sliding between her fingers. Her cheeks went completely red as he turned his head to whisper in her ears.

"You taste pretty good for a midget."

Rukia yelped loudly as popcorn spew all around her. She heard hushes with harsh glares from her disrupting the children and parents from the amazing movie. Ichigo returned his head to the rightful place on her shoulder and closed his eyes enjoying the moment, hoping he could taste different parts of her. He smiled as he thought of how red she must be from his little move.

Rukia leant her head on the soft locks and tried to focus onto the movie but failed. How could she concentrate when Ichigo did such an act to her as her cheeks were blushing profusely. She could hear and feel Ichigo slowly breathing which she knew he most likely fell asleep. A smile crept on her face as she savored in the moment with her new boyfriend.

 **…**

"Damn that was a very long movie Rukia," Ichigo slightly complained as he rotated his neck and shoulders.

Rukia frowned as she looked up at him, "What do you mean? You were asleep! You missed such a great movie and the meaning behind it!"

Ichigo chuckled as he grabbed her hand while he interlocks their fingers together and started to pull her down the busy sidewalk to the outdoor mall.

"Are you hungry? Let's go get something to eat. What do you feel like?" Ichigo asked as he stared forward.

"Ummmm," Rukia thought for a moment. "… curry!"

Ichigo stopped to turned to look at her with a slight scowl, "It's hot out today and you want to go eat spicy curry midget?!"

Rukia glowered, "Then don't ask me what I feel like if I can't have what I want you stupid **stupid** strawberry!" Rukia gave him a pout in irritation.

Ichigo sighed in defeat, "Fine. Let's go to the Curry House here. It's pretty good actually."

Rukia gave him a cute smile which he couldn't help but smile at before they started to laugh together from their usual spat that they always seem to have when they were with each other.

 **"Kurosaki!"**

They both looked over to see Orihime waving her hands high in the air with Tatsuki right by her side. Rukia gasped as she let go of his hand suddenly. Ichigo glanced down at her sudden reaction and raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on?"

Rukia quickly turned to him as Orihime and Tatsuki was heading their direction.

"I am not ready to tell anyone we are…dating. I can't imagine the hurt…" Rukia grew quiet as she was in deep thought. Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he raised his hand to rub the back of his neck. His insides were twisting in annoyance as the sadness upon her face as she stared at the ground was the result of her thinking about another guy.

 **Her best friend.**

"Fine Rukia, we can keep it a secret for now if that will relax you…," Ichigo finally said as Rukia looked up at him thankfully.

The two girls finally approached them and Orihime was the first to speak.

"Hi Kurosaki!" She glanced at Rukia and gave her a small smile but a smile that was slightly uncomfortable. "Hello Rukia!"

Rukia smiled widely as she gave a small wave, "Hi Orihime and to you Tatsuki."

Ichigo gave an annoyed fake smile, "Yo, sorry but we are going to go now. Come on Rukia."

"Where are you heading Kurosaki?" Orihime quickly said as she looked up at him with curious eyes.

Tatsuki sighed, "Doesn't matter. Let's go eat Orihime." She linked her arms around her best friend's arm as she was about to pull them away Rukia quickly spoke up.

"We are going to Curry House!"

Ichigo looked at her with an irritated grimace that she knew she would pay for later. She couldn't help the sadness she saw behind those eyes of Orihime.

"That sounds so good!" Orihime said rather chipper before she turned to Tatsuki. "Let's go there!"

Tatsuki gave a small frown, "But I thought you wanted sushi?"

Orihime waved her hands in front of her in an awkward disagreement, "No, I don't remember saying that." She gave a nervous laugh as she pulled her best friend. "We will go grab a table!" She quickly rushed off with Tatsuki flying behind her until they were completely out of their sight.

Ichigo let out a groan of anger as he turned to the short girl, "What the fuck Rukia! This is a date between you and me. Why did you have to go and invite them?" He used both of his hands to rub his face in complete frustration until he felt two small hands grasping his wrist unexpectedly.

He widens his eyes as he felt her pull his hands off of his face. Those two hands moved to his shoulders as his vision became semi blocked and felt a pair of warm yet moist lips over his. Ichigo was taken by surprise by her bold move just like the rooftop that he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down a little to get a better taste of her. He growled into her lips not caring about the onlookers that were so surprised at the very public couple.

Rukia pushed back from him before he could slip a tongue in to properly meet hers. Both faces were slightly pink as they now care about the onlookers but Ichigo stood speechless as he stared down at her.

"Um…" Rukia started as her cheeks were very pink. "I am sorry about inviting them but if you don't complain… maybe." She looked up shy at him into those very curious ambers, "We can continue this kiss elsewhere."

She watched him blink a few times as he remained emotionless. She squealed in shock as she felt his hand around hers quickly pulling her to the restaurant.

 **"You better not go back on your word midget."**

She couldn't help but giggle because his demeanor changed at once she offered him a reward for later. He let go of her hand once they got relatively close to the curry restaurant. Ichigo opened the door for her and let her proceed first into the air conditioned lively place. They glanced around the busy restaurant until they see an overly excited Orihime waving to them while Tatsuki looked out the window slightly irritated at a booth in the corner.

They went over and noticed Orihime was sitting across Tatsuki. Rukia looked confused as to where to sit since they were both not next to each other as she expected them to be. Orihime quickly moved in the booth towards the window and pat the now open seat.

"Kurosaki, you can sit by me!" She smiled up at him sweetly which irked Rukia a small amount to where she was about to sit next to Orihime until Ichigo held his arm out in front of her. He turned his head towards Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki, get up and sit by Inoue," He said impatiently with his arm still in front of Rukia's body. Orihime looked a bit hurt as her smile diminished and Tatsuki sighed while getting up to sit by her best friend. Rukia looked completely surprised as she stood there motionless at Ichigo's demand.

Ichigo sighed in annoyance, "Get in and sit midget." Rukia quickly nodded as she scooted in the booth seat with Ichigo following closely behind her. He didn't say anything as the table had an uncomfortable animosity amongst them. The waitress came by and set down some menus with ice water. Rukia got excited as she looked through the menu with a large smile hoping to break the tension that was so thick in the air.

"I am so hungry! I have been craving this for a while!" She finally said breaking the long silence.

Orihime nodded, "This is a very good choice." She turned to Tatsuki, "What are you going to get?"

The two girls talked amongst themselves as they were deciding on their foods.

"What are you going to order? I think I am going to get the chicken," Ichigo casually asked as Rukia glanced at him studying the menu. "Well, I can't decide. I want the fried pork with curry but I also want the one with egg…" Rukia gave a small pout at the menu as her stomach growled from the indecisive decision.

The waitress came back to the table as she held out the note pad in her hand with a black pen. She smiled flirtatiously at Ichigo, "Wow, you are very popular with the ladies I can see!" She eyes the three of them conspicuously before returning her seductive stare at him. He shrugged without catching noticed but Rukia cheek flushed red as the waitress was being a bit too much for her.

"What can I get you handsome?"

"I will have the chicken," He said while handing the menu to her without giving her a second look.

"Oh that sounds so good, I will have the same!" Orihime says with a smile as the waitress took the menu from her hands before jotting it down.

"I want the pork curry," Tatsuki gave a small smile before she turned to Orihime to talk about her karate club.

The waitress turns to eye Rukia who was completely torn between the two choices she wanted.

"Uh.. I want pork. Wait no egg..." She couldn't make up her mind as she stared at the delicious pictures.

"Can you change mine to egg? She will have the pork."

Rukia glanced up to see Ichigo taking her menu and handing it to the waitress before she left to submit their orders.

"Don't you want chicken?" She asked him curiously.

"You can't make up your damn mine so we will just have to share our plates together," He casually said while take a sip of his ice water out of the straw.

Rukia couldn't help but feel bad yet happy at the same time, "Ah… okay."

"You can have some of my chicken Kurosaki," Orihime gave him a smile even though her heart was aching just a bit. Only a bit.

"Alright then, thanks Inoue."

Orihime glowed as Ichigo accepted her offer. She smiled at him brightly, "What are you two doing today?"

"Oh uh-nothing," Rukia said quickly. "Right Ichigo?" She nudged his side under the table discreetly as he winced a little in pain and nodded his head aggravated.

They waited for their food patiently quietly talking amongst themselves about summer and their second year of school approaching them. Rukia secretly observed her boyfriend as Ichigo was resting his face on his hand with his arm propped up on the table looking the other way as the girls talk. His free hand reached and grabbed her hand privately under the table on her lap which made Rukia blushed red and looked out the window to hide her blushing face. He massaged her small hand in his before interlocking their fingers and using his thumb to rub the side of her hand.

Orihime noticed the blushing girl looking out the window with confusion. Her eyes shifted between the two heads facing completely opposite of each other. She glanced at the window to see what Rukia was looking at. A long bus was pulling up to the bus stop nearby. Orihime heart started to ache tremendously as she gave a small silent gasp. The bus dark color was making it very clear to her as she saw the reflection of Ichigo's and Rukia's hands being interlocked together underneath the table. When the bus rolled away the reflection disappeared at once. Rukia didn't catch notice that it was visible to Orihime. Orihime turned to Tatsuki as she gave her a quick smile.

"Can I get out Tatsuki? I need to use the restroom."

Tatsuki noticed her lips quavered a little, "I will go with you."

The two left leaving them alone while they proceed to the restroom. Tatsuki walked behind Orihime but noticed she was wiping her face with her hands. She grew angry as she walked faster and grabbed Orihime's hand so she is now in front of her while dragging her the rest of the way to the restroom.

"Tatsuki?" Orihime called out to her as she stared at the back of the spikey girl's head.

Tatsuki ignored Orihime's confused calls to her as she pushed the door open with her free hand and dropped Orihime's immediately. Orihime looked up confused at the fuming girl.

"Orihime, you are my best friend but you need to stop this shit right now!"

"W-what are you talking about? Why are you upset?"

Tatsuki crossed her arms while she continued to stare at the naive girl, "First we came here to eat because of Ichigo. Then you didn't want me to sit by you because of Ichigo. Now you are emotional because of Ichigo!" Tatsuki took a deep breath at the silent girl. "You need to stop this. You are going to end up hurting yourself even more! He didn't accept your-"

"Enough Tatsuki!"

Tatsuki broaden her eyes at Orihime sudden outcry, "O-Orihime?"

"What is wrong with me wanting to love Kurosaki? I am happy when he is around! I told him I will give him a proper confession when the time is right so don't say he denied me!"

Tatsuki couldn't believe her best friend, "Orihime…you will only just end up hurting yourself even more…"

Orihime gave her a weak smile, "I am fine. I will just let it run its course even if Rukia and Kurosaki are dating." Her heart broke when she said that word.

' **Dating** '

A tear rolled down her flushed cheek as Tatsuki drew her friend in for an embrace.

"You are really stupid you know that?"

Orihime smiled into her shoulders as the tears continued to fall, "Yes. I know. I don't bless their relationship but I won't disrupt it. I can only hope he will be looking me in the eyes like the way he looks at her."

They waited in the restroom until Orihime was presentable and not so flushed in the face. Tatsuki walked behind her in the narrow hallway but bumped in to Orihime as she abruptly stopped.

"Why did you stop walking Orihime?" She glanced over to see where the girl was staring at. She gave a small sigh as she watch Ichigo smiling at Rukia with their plates in front of them.

"Say Ah!" Rukia said as she raised her fork with pork to Ichigo's mouth.

Ichigo looked slightly embarrassed, "Oye! Just because we shared popcorn and soda it doesn't mean you need to share every bite with me midget."

"Just say ah! No one is looking you stupid **stupid** strawberry!" Rukia fumed as she held the fork to his lips trying to push it in.

Ichigo scowled but gave in by slightly opening his mouth and allowing her to place the fork in. Rukia gave a smile as she opened her mouth wide to the confused boy.

"What the hell are you doing now midget?" Ichigo said after he chewed and swallowed the large piece of pork she fed him.

Rukia's violets sparkled, "Feed me some egg."

Ichigo inched the plate towards her with his hand, "If you want some you can grab it yourself."

Rukia raised her hand about to slap Ichigo's arm but stopped when the two girls approached the table.

"Wow the food looks so good!" Orihime declared as she stared down at the abundant plate. She cut some chicken up and placed it on Ichigo's plate. "Here Kurosaki, I know how much you like chicken."

"Oh thanks Inoue. Sorry we didn't wait, you two have been in there for quite some time."

"Don't worry about it Ichigo," Tatsuki cut in before Orihime as she took a bit of her pork. "Eat up Orihime, we have a lot to do today."

"Yes…" She gave her a smile but her eyes were still full of sadness.

 **…**

"I am so full Ichigo!" Rukia said sleeply as she snuggled a little more.

Ichigo groaned as he was sweating from the sun even though it was setting, "Why does you being full make it so you can't walk?"

Rukia smiled as she held onto Ichigo's shoulders, "Because isn't this what boyfriends do?"

"Boyfriends don't need to carry their girlfriends on their backs because they are in a food coma!" Ichigo growled as he gripped Rukia's bare legs. He silently thanked God that Rukia has a small and light frame despite her pigging out earlier. He smiled to himself as they walked the side walk in silence back to her home with the sun slowly cascading in the horizon. Ichigo glanced at a deserted nearby playground and made his way to the swings.

Rukia was surprised when he sat her down on the swing. She grasped the chains holding the swing up with both of her hands. She watched Ichigo go around behind her and gently felt a small push on her back. She kicked up her legs and let Ichigo continue to push her. The wind felt good on her skin as she lifted her hands up and gave a small yelp of joy. They were silent for quite some time but the swing suddenly jerk to a stop as she felt Ichigo hold the chains above her hands to keep the swing from moving.

Rukia lifted her head back to view Ichigo upside down and was about to ask why he stopped pushing her. Her heart started to beat as she looked up at him; he was looking down over her face. His eyes stared intently at her which made her blush because he looked incredibly handsome with such an intense expression. He slowly brushed her signature bang back to have it fall behind her head along with the rest of her hair. He place both hands on the back of her head helping to hold her head up as he gently lowered and kissed her forehead softly. He slowly stood tall as Rukia tilted her head forward. She could not stop blushing madly from his gentle touch and sweet kiss on her forehead. She remained quiet as Ichigo walked around and squatted forward in front of her. Her hands tighten around the chains.

Their faces glowed by the orange and pink sunset as they stared at one another.

"I-I think I should be heading home," Rukia quickly said as she tried to get up from the seat but Ichigo was blocking her path so she remained seated. She was getting absolutely shy and nervous that he has not spoken a word to her but held his passionate expression.

Ichigo slowly raised his hand to caress her face, "No.. you can't leave yet." He held the chains once again above her hands to keep her from backing up.

Rukia widen those violets , "W-Why?"

Ichigo whispered breathlessly,

 **"I want my reward."**

Rukia was about to say something but her lips were silence by his. She gripped the chain tighter as Ichigo was on his knees as he gripped the chains towards him and tilted his head to the side to give her room to breathe. His hands slid down the chains over hers as he wrapped them around hers gently. Her eyes were wide as she was stunned by his kiss and how it was altered.

 **Passionate? Yes.**

 **Lustful? Yes.**

 **Unexpected? Definitely.**

More so it was a hungry kiss as if he has been waiting all day for it. She closed her eyes and let him take over. Ichigo brought his hands own and placed them softly on her neck as he used his thumb to caress her lower jawline. Rukia blushed as she felt his tongue poking through her lips as she finally allowed him in.

 ** _They finally met._**

They danced and intertwined with each other as Ichigo growled into her mouth as it tasted so damn delicious to him. Rukia grasped her hands around his neck and pulled herself closer to him slight raising off the swing seat. Ichigo lowered his hands to let her wrap her arms better around him and grabbed onto her waist instead. He fell down onto the cool sand as he lowered her completely off the swing to straddle him on his lap.

Rukia whimpered slightly as his tongue exited her mouth and left her mouth entirely but he trailed the kisses along her jawline as he used his hands to pull back her long hair to reveal that sensual and slender neck. He trailed the kissed to that delicate curve between the jawline and neck which Rukia let a moan escaper her lips. Her eyes and head rolled back as she felt his lips gently nibbled and sucked its way down to the nape of her neck.

Her eyes flew open as she felt him enlarged underneath her as he brought a hand up to slip below the bottom edge of her top, touching the soft skin. She quickly fell back against the swing as he looked at her flustered from her leaving him so… aroused. She stared at his eyes as it darkened begging for a little more of his reward.

Rukia couldn't help but find him so damn attractive looking so distraught. She crept back to him as she placed her lips back over his to which he grabbed her close and kissed her back so hungrily as if he wanted to devour her right then and there. He went back to his favorite part of her neck to hear that soft moan he came to love so much. He placed her back onto the harden member in his jeans as she allowed him to kiss lower down her neck like to the top of her chest. His hands slowly raised above her waist to the skin pushing up her top.

Rukia groaned as she stopped Ichigo from the phone that was singing in her purse. She didn't realize night has fallen and Byakuya must be worried about her. Ichigo let out a sigh as he couldn't have been interrupted at such an intimate point. He just caressed the skin with this thumbs above her waist while she answered the phone.

"Hello Nii-sama?"

 _"Where are you at the moment?"_ Byakuya quietly asked. Too quiet for Rukia's liking to which she was feeling rather uncomfortable.

"I am on my way home. Is there something wrong?"

Ichigo watched her face drop as she continued to listen to her brother's words. Once she hung up the phone she stared blankly forward. Ichigo was worried as he looked at the pale face girl.

"Rukia… what' wrong?" He was caught surprised when tears were falling down her face.

"Renji…"

Ichigo winced at hearing her say that name, "What happened?"

"He got into a fight with a bunch of thugs so now he is in the hospital…" Rukia quickly stood up. "I am sorry Ichigo…I-" She got up quickly and started to run out of the playground. Ichigo eyes widen as he called out for her but she didn't look back. He sighed as he knew he shouldn't bud into this kind of situation with her. He sighed to himself as he waited patiently for his time to come where he will be able to console her.

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 **Hello Bleachers!**

 **Thank you again for your love.**

 **Review Review Review!**

 **I hope you enjoyed their small date it was very fun to write!**

 **But uh oh, Renji got into some trouble…**

 **What could it be! Introduction of a new character maybe?**

 **Until next time.**

 **Keira14:** I couldn't lag it any longer. IchiRuki must happen! There will be plenty of scenes with them but I will add a consoling scene just for you!

 **Nuno-oki:** Did you really perceive Renji to be full of himself? I didn't mean for him to be cocky. I wanted him to be sweet. When you are hurt by the one you loved…it's devastating which he is going through.

 **Guest2:** You know the obstacles already. Ichigo of course has to have a formal dinner with Byakuya. You know how those dinners usually go now!

 **Blissbeat:** Ha! That's why it's called Unexpected. You just never know baha =3 I can't count out Renji just yet. He's too sweet in my story that I can't leave him hanging!

 **JoTerry:** Thank you as always for reviewing and reading.

 **Hirako Shinji:** Thank you for your kind words you tell me each time! I am glad you like my writing. It's so simple and I seem to find it rather difficult to use more of a descriptive word. Hey, it works!

 **Kawaiineko001:** Thank you dear! I am so glad you are loving it. It makes me happy =3

 **FunnyEasyMe:** Your review is awesome. Look forward to more IchiRuki!

 **Astalina:** I know I know. I just hope to wow you in my short chapters hehe

 **Nimblehero:** Hi Friend! Thank you for still be addicted to my fanfic and for reviewing again. Please let me know your thoughts!

 **DBZFanGXCC:** Thanks for your review! I appreciate it so much. I am glad you love Renji like me. He is much sweeter in here than in my other story which I see you read! Ichigo was indifferent you think? I find it hard to have him really convey his true feeling as he has such a harder shell. Little by little he will start. I think the date helps him a lot. You can see what he will do for her. -Thank you for all your reviews btw. I wrote the prior before you sent me all your reviews! They crack me up and are so passionate. I love it!

Xoxo-iheartkiwi


	13. Chapter 13: Unknowing

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor the cover picture.

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Unknowing**

* * *

Rukia felt her feet pound the pavement as she ran as fast as she could to the hospital Renji was currently staying at. She wiped the sweat off her brow with the back of her hand and focused on her breathing. Her heart was pounding as she knew Ichigo would be upset from the sudden departure but hopefully understanding as well as her best friend may be seriously hurt from the fight he had. She blinked a few tears down her cheeks as she continued to run to her final destination.

Once she reached the hospital front doors she did not stop her fast pace as she ran through them to the front receptionist who gazed at her with a surprised look upon her face staring at the heavily breathing girl with matte hair from the sweat.

"R-Ren…ji….A-Ab…aria…plea-please!" She tried to maintain her heavy breathing as she gasped for oxegyn while trying to talk to the receptionist.

"Renji Abarai?" The receptionist asked with a brow raised.

Rukia nodded as she gripped the front desk. She wanted to see him; her heart was killing her as if she thought he could be in critical condition or ever worse- a coma.

The receptionist typed a few keys on her computer before using her mouse to scroll through the page, "They just transferred him to a suite on the top floor." She wrote down the room number and held the paper up to Rukia who grabbed the piece of paper before taking off to the elevators.

"Thank you!"

She pressed the elevator doors impatiently waiting for it to open. She stood there watching the down arrow glowing as she proceeded to push the button for the elevator to open. The elevator finally dinged and slowly opened the doors for her. Rukia glanced at the one exiting the elevators as they both made eye contact with each other.

"Nii-sama! Did you already visit Renji just now?" Rukia shifted her eyes between his.

Byakuya nodded, "Indeed. I am delighted you had made it to see him. You have the room number I take it?" He watched her nod her head. "Very well, you should go up and see him."

Rukia remained silent as a wave of nervousness washed over her. She hadn't seen or heard from him ever since the last night on the school trip. Byakuya noticed her fidgeting hands.

"May I ask why you look so distraught?" His eyes searched hers as she didn't reply. ''Are you afraid how he will be since you denied his confession?"

Rukia eyes widen, "Y-you know about that Nii-sama?" She couldn't believe her older brother knew.

He nodded, "Yes. Abarai told me right after the school trip. I knew you were a bright young woman. You are surely living up to the Kuchiki name."

"What do you mean?" She looked at him curiously.

Byakuya frowned slightly, "I very well know that you denied him to be focused on your studies in your school. You dismissed the idea of having a boyfriend because it was not the proper time to have one in such a crucial moment in your life regarding your future."

Rukia rubbed her arm as she casually laughed, "Nii-sama… ah." She scratched her head as she nodded because she knew it would be another time where she properly tells him about Ichigo.

"You may go on up, I will see you at home but call if you need transportation," Byakuya gently said as he pat the top of her head with his hand before his eyes narrowed. "I will take it that you will be home in a decent hour." He waved his hand as he glided across the foyer to the hospital front doors gracefully. Rukia gulped as she quickly scooted into the elevator and pressed the top floor button.

Rukia's nervousness started to build gradually as each floor has passed getting closer and closer to Renji's. She let out a breath trying to calm herself but to no avail. Letting out another deep breath; the elevator ding as she slowly stepped out of the doors before noticing that she was shaking from her nervousness. She walked quietly thought the hallways until she spotted the door with Renji's name written on the board. She straightened her back and quietly knocked on the door before turning the knob and heading inside.

The suite was larger than the usual hospital room and beautiful. She glanced at the beige sofa and the beautiful bouquets of flowers and plants gathered on the coffee table. She heard the sound of beeps as she glanced over at Renji lying in the hospital bed. He was wearing a white gown with his muscles protruding from the arm holes. His long red hair was to the side down his chest. Rukia slowly walked over and saw that his eyes were closed but bruises lining the side of his face and eyes. He had cuts on his lips and brow as well that were stitched. Tears were dripping as she immediately grabbed his resting hand with both of her hands as she noticed his knuckles were rough. She glanced down to observe his hands; the knuckles were cut and raw as it seemed he was punching.

Seeing his state, she started to cry as she lowered her head down onto the bed from Renji being in a coma from the fight.

"R-Renji… please d-don't die!" Rukia sobbed into his hand as the tears were now raining. "I don't want you to die! Please wake up…" She gripped his hand harder as she continued to cry.

 **"What the fuck Ruks, I am not dead!"**

Rukia stopped her sobs as she looked up with surprised eyes and a gaping mouth, "R-Renji!?"

He looked at her and couldn't help but stare at the red eyes and cheeks with snot dripping down from her nose. He remained emotionless but his insides were laughing at the scene of the beautiful girl. A groan was forced out of him as the small girl jumped onto his chest hugging him tightly.

"I-I thought you were d-dying…" Rukia sobbed into his chest. Renji winced from the pressure but allowed her to continue to cry on him. He sighed as he lifted his hand and laid it on her head.

"You are so stupid Ruks. You think I will die just like that?" He chuckled as he listened to her weeps. They remained in position until Rukia regained her composure and realized she was lying on his chest which may be painful to his bruised ribs. She immediately bolted up as her face grew red from embarrassment at the dramatic scene. She quietly sat back down into the chair that was beside the bed.

Renji stared forward as Rukia fiddled with the blanket hanging over the sides.

"What happened Renji?" She glanced over at his bare knuckles. "Why were you fighting?"

Renji sighed as he rubbed his hands through his hair, "I am completely fine. It was some fucking guy that wanted to fight for no damn reason. I handled my own pretty well. Must be my trainings with Kenpanchi and Byakuya…" He gave her a boyish smile, "I don't need to be here really but Byakuya insists that I stay here to rest and heal. He gave me this suite actually." He laughed at the worried older brother. "Damn idiot confuses me sometimes…"

"I walked here just fine after I knocked him out, I just needed to get some stitches that's all," He continued to laugh but stopped when he glanced over at the small girl's quavering lips. "What's wrong with you Ruks?"

"I… I thought you didn't want to see me ever again…" A single tear silently fell as another sigh was heard from him at the sorrowful sight.

"Ruks…" He reached out for her hand on the bed with his hand to which she slowly placed her hand in. "I just needed time to myself honestly. I was serious, am still. I can't be by your side as your best friend when **I love you**."

Rukia looked up at him again as he said those three words, eight letters again. His sad eyes stared into hers.

"Do you think it's fair for me to still be attached to you like this? I can wait until your feelings change…who knows," He continued to stare until he saw her nod slightly. "I don't think I will stand if you date that **_asshole_**."

Rukia eyes widen which Renji had caught. He widen his eyes too as he suddenly released her hand leaving it alone on the bed.

"Are you fucking serious?" Renji sat straight up in the bed as his eyes fumed. "You can't be serious right now."

"Renji, I don't know how but it just happ-"

 **"Get out."**

Rukia was taken aback by the small demand. He wasn't staring at her anymore with those warm eyes but they were cold and empty.

"Renji I-"

 **"Just get out Rukia!"**

Rukia let out a small sob as she wiped the tears away from her eyes with the back of her hand and nodded. She slowly stood up with her head hanging down and walked out of the hospital room. She quietly closed the door behind her as she proceeded to the door in silence. The elevators dinged as it finally opened allowing her inside before taking her down to the lobby. It stopped at another level to which she scooted to the corner of the elevator not looking up and waited for the elevator to continue once again.

 **"It's awkward to see a crying girl in an elevator."**

Rukia looked up to see a back of a tall muscular man with light blue spiky hair. He wasn't looking at her so she could not see his face. She glanced down and noticed his left hand was bandaged with a bit of blood on the knuckles. She remained quiet but was surprised when he turned his face towards her so casually. He seemed only slightly older than her. The side of his jawline was bandaged up as he too had stitches on his eyebrow like Renji. The light blue eyes stared intensely into her violets before he turned back forward when the elevator opened and proceeded to exit.

Rukia waited a moment before exiting as she felt a strange aura from the odd man and stepped out of the elevator to head towards the front doors of the hospital. She quietly walked the sidewalks wiping her eyes from the tears that escaped here and there. She approached a bus stop and sat on the bench looking down at the ground sniffling.

"Didn't I tell you it's awkward to see a girl crying?"

Rukia felts a presence of the stranger sitting next to her. She ignored him as she waited for the bus to approach. She pulled out her cellphone to see a message from her boyfriend on the screen.

 ** _'Call me later when u get home. I want to know u r ok. I'll b waiting.'_**

She gave a small smile as she gazed at the screen. She brushed her hair back behind her ear as she was about to respond.

"Is that popular or what?"

She looked up at the blue eyes in confusion, "Excuse me?"

He pointed a finger to the charm that was dangling from her phone, "That."

She glanced at the Chappy charm that Renji had gotten her with the phone on Christmas Eve. Her heart sunk a little, "Chappy is very popular actually. You haven't heard of it?"

He gazed into her eyes curiously as he shook his head, "This is the second time I have seen it today." He laughed out loud as if he remembered something that was unbelievably funny. Rukia just remained quiet without another word until the bus finally approached them. She got up but felt a hand on her arm aggressively. She followed the hand to the blue hair man.

"What's your name?"

She was hesitant at first but something about him told her to not stick around for long, "Kuchiki Rukia."

"Kuchiki huh…" He rubbed his bandaged jawline with his hand and slowly stood up. He gave her one last look and started walking away from the bus. Rukia looked at him in confusion before the bus driver called out to her breaking the gaze.

 _That was really weird…_

 **…**

Rukia scuttled across the foyer nervously as her eyes shifted to the standing grandfather clock. Using her hands, she flattened the pink sundress she was wearing from any wrinkles it surely did not have and using her small fingers to comb through her shoulder length hair. She peeked out of the front entrance window until she finally spotted the orange hair mane she has been waiting for. While opening the door quickly, she rushed outside to greet her boyfriend.

"Ichigo! Where-" Her voice was lost for words as she noticed his unusual attire. He was wearing dark blue jeans with a white button up underneath a black vest. Ichigo blushed slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Yeah, my old man wouldn't let me leave the house until I was dressed somewhat properly… I look fucking ridiculous-"

"You look very handsome Ichigo," Rukia's cheeks were now pink as she looked up into those ambers. Ichigo was thrown off by the compliment but gave her a boyish grin.

"You look beautiful as well Rukia… Let's get this over with. Old man wants you to have dinner with us soon as well."

Rukia nodded her head as her heart was still beating hard from his compliment. Warm hand encased hers as she started to be led towards the front door by the handsome boy.

Ichigo suddenly stopped as a looming figure appeared before them. Ichigo froze as he watched the dark eyes glared with daggers that surely penetrated his heart, killing him dead. He watched the eyes shifted down to the hands that were grasped within each other. Ichigo immediately let their hands go with a gulp.

"I see you have finally arrived, Kurosaki."

Ichigo nodded, "Thanks for inviting me for dinner Byakuya"

Byakuya face remained cold, "Please do not be miss-understood Kurosaki, this is not an invitation." He watched the scowl form on the boy's face. "You are here because you are now courting my younger sister when she should be focused on her studies."

"Courting? This is just a boyfriend and girlfriend relationship Byakuya – **OUCH**!" Ichigo said slightly irritated while rubbing his arm from the pinch he received from the small girl.

"Are you not dating in means of getting married?" He watched the eyes widened on the two young faces as they both drop their jaws.

"What the hell Byakuya? We are only in our second year! Why would we be thinking about marriage?" Ichigo scowled. "You can't be that serious right now."

"I see," Byakuya swiftly turned around and went back through the front door without saying another word.

Ichigo looked completely confused as he twisted his head towards Rukia with a distraught look upon his face with both palms raised upwards in the air displaying a silent 'What?'.

Rukia shook her head as she gave a small encouraging smile to him before proceeding through the door herself. Ichigo shoved his hands in his pockets in irritation as he followed her.

"You owe me one midget for doing this…"

"I don't owe you anything you stupid **stupid** strawberry! You should have known that since we are dating it is proper to be introduced to the families."

"I have known Byakuya practically my entire life so why does he need to meet me like this? You met my family so let's just leave right now and grab a bite alone?"

Rukia was biting her tongue angrily but the anger seems to dismissed when she felt warm arms wrapped around her slender waist from behind her.

"Maybe we can just kiss each other instead?" He whispered flirtatiously in her ear causing her to blush. Rukia couldn't help but giggle from the suggested option.

"Stop Ichigo! If Nii-sama sees he will surely rip your head off!" She giggled quietly as she felt him nuzzle into her neck while chuckling himself. A clearing of throat was heard from afar causing Ichigo to straighten his back and backed far **far** away from Rukia. They glanced around but did not see any signs of the terrifying man. Rukia glanced back and smirked at Ichigo.

"Let's go, dinner is about to begin shortly."

They both walked silently to the dining room to see Byakuya already sitting at his place at the table. Rukia went to sit across from him at her usual spot with Ichigo following closely behind her. He sat down at the seat next to her but glanced up to see cold eyes gazing dangerously at the ambers. Ichigo slowly reached up to grab the silk napkins that were placed neatly on his plate and positioned it on his lap without keeping his eyes off of Byakuya.

Byakua noticed Ichigo's stares have been getting stronger and less terrified of him as each moment was passing by. Byakuya slowly smirked behind the napkin that he used to casually wipe his mouth. Three servants came by with plates in their hands with a silver lid over the plate. They neatly placed down the plates in front of them before removing the lid. Ichigo glanced at the servants with curious eyes as he was not used to such a formal dinner routine. He stared at the salad that was placed before him that looked like an intricate art as each tomato or crouton was placed in an artistic manner. His eyes grazed over to the many forks that were placed on the left side of his plate.

 _What the hell is this? Don't they just use one fork like normal people?_

He felt a poke on his leg and looked over to see Rukia gracefully picking up the fork furthest from the plate. Ichigo groaned silently as he gave her a small smile of thanks and picked up the fork furthest from the left as well. The dinner was relatively quiet with random mutterings until the dessert was placed before them.

Byakuya caught the many glances and smiles that were exchange between the two of them as well as Rukia had ate most of her meal which was rare from the previous dinners that they had eaten prior.

"Did you enjoy the meal Kurosaki?" Byakuya interrupted the two from smiling at each other.

"Yeah, thanks it was actually pretty good," Ichigo casually said as he sipped the cold rice drink dessert from his small spoon. Rukia slowly sipped the drink as well as she stared between the two.

"I am pleased to hear that, I suppose you wouldn't mind a game of Kendo Kurosaki?" Byakuya gracefully stood up as he laid down his napkin besides his dessert and turned around to exit the dining room. "I will see you momentarily Kurosaki." Byakuya smiled with his back towards them at the reaction Ichigo may be having at the sudden duel but more so smiling to see Rukia in such a happy manner.

Ichigo's face dropped as he watched his now opponent exit the room. He slowly turned his gaze to the small girl who was slightly giggling at the matter.

"What's so funny midget? He's going to kill me!" Ichigo spat as he rested the side of his head in the palm of his hand while propping his arm on the table looking at her. He groaned at the thought of the immense pain he will have to go through during their intensive duel.

Rukia noticed the solemn look on his face and leaned in to quickly peck him on the lips. His face looked flabbergasted at the sly kiss she gave him which caused her to giggle.

"Thanks for doing this for me Ichigo, it really means a lot. I know Nii-sama will come to like you as well."

Ichigo gave a small smile as he slowly got up from the table dropping his napkin by his dessert.

 **...**

"Again with the banner midget?! Why don't you cheer on your boyfriend and not the bastard of yours!" Ichigo was breathing heavily as he glared over at the white banner that Rukia was holding up in the air with a stick that read-

 **'GOOO NII-SAMA! DON'T HURT MY BOYFRIEND TOO BAD!'**

Rukia enclosed her hands around her mouth like a megaphone, "But I am telling him not to hurt you too bad!"

Ichigo grimaced, "Stop drawing stupid raccoons all over it!"

"It's not a raccoon, it's Chappy and it's not stupid you stupid **stupid** strawberry!"

Byakuya stood on the otherside of the dojo in an intriguing gaze at the bickering couple. He noted Rukia was happier and livelier as ever before but let out a sigh as he thought about the slow damage that was eating at her from potentially losing her best friend.

"Are you done with your arguments?" Byakuya roared which caused Ichigo to slowly turn to his opponent.

Ichigo let out a confident smirk, "I was waiting on you Byakuya. I've been ready!" He held his bokuto in the air as his eyes narrowed at him. He silently swallowed as he knew his ass was going to be kicked.

"Let's see if you really are," Byakuya leered as he dashed forward. Ichigo let out a grunt as he dashed forward to the incoming man. Byakuya eyes widened a small amount as he took noticed of how fast Ichigo has become. He smiled as Ichigo dashed to Byakuya's left but dropped it at the same moment Ichigo had phased him and dashed to the right instead slicing his bokuto down in the air at Byakuya side.

"Wow, I can't believe Ichigo tricked him..." Rukia said with a gaping mouth.

The ambers widened as his wooden sword was blocked by the bamboo. Byakua grinned as he blocked the surprising blow that Ichigo almost had on him.

"I wouldn't be a captain in Soul Society if I was to be hit by a mere teenager, but very impressive Kurosaki," Byakuya calmly said before he pushed Ichigo back with the force of the blade causing his wooden sandals to skid on the dirt. Byakuya swung his shinai swiftly in the air tapping the dull blade onto the top of the orange hair head.

"Point for me."

 **…**

 **"Did you guys see?"**

 **"Kurosaki…. Kuchiki…"**

 **"That bitch! How could she steal him away from us!"**

The news about the couple spread like a wild fire throughout Sereitei High School. Rukia looked around nervously as she was receiving death glares from the many **_many_** female students. She glanced up at Ichigo who was facing forward with the usual but calm scowl down to their hands being interlocked. Her heart was beating crazily as she couldn't believe she was holding hands with the most popular boy in their year or even the entire school.

"Ichigo…"

Ichigo stopped and looked down at the soft spoken girl who seemed to be nervous, "What's wrong midget?"

Rukia glared a little but soften her eyes in worried, "Well… Are you sure you want to hold hands with me? I know that… Well… The other girls…" She didn't know what to further say but felt his hand tightened around hers.

"You are my girlfriend so why are you worried about what the other girls here say? Just focus on me," He grabbed her head with his other hand and leaned in to kiss her softy on the forehead. Rukia froze as the whole school stopped dead in their tracks by the romantic kiss he left her in front of everyone.

Rukia blushed red as she pushed him siightly, "I-I have to go or I am going to be late for class." She dashed away leaving a very confused boy in the center of the crowd.

 **"You idiot…we have the same class…"**

 **…**

Orihime sighed as she heard the rumors about Ichigo and Rukia being an official couple. She sat in her usual seat behind Tatsuki like during the first year. Tatsuki entered the lively classroom gossiping about the latest stories and noticed Orihime wasn't as cheery as her usual self. She knew it was the news that the students were chattering about upsetting her. She walked over to Orihime and kicked her desk causing her to look up in anguish.

"Orihime, the sad look doesn't suit you. I figured you will be okay by now since you found out about them at Curry House."

"I know Tatsuki… but I still can't help it when I hear or see them together in front-," She stopped when she looked up to see Rukia walking gracefully into their classroom. The students quiet as well as they stare at the girl who looked forward, not noticing them. Orihime noticed Rukia was heading towards her direction to her usual spot she sat in the last half of their second year.

Rukia glanced at Orihime and Tatsuki with a small smile, "Good Morning!" Orihime smiled back at her.

"Good Morning to you as well Rukia, did you have a good summer break?" She watched Rukia sit in the seat across from her before pulling out her pens and notebook placing them neatly on her desk.

"It was quite pleasant. I had to work a lot at Urahara's Shop but otherwise it wasn't too bad."

 **"It was bad, you did absolutely nothing but be a nuisance to the workers there."**

Rukia glared up to the ambers, "What are you talking about Ichigo? I did most of the work while you just hung out playing baseball with Jinta!"

Orihime glanced over at the bickering couple as her heart dropped slightly to the pit of her stomach.

"Congrats Kurosaki, Kuchiki," A calm voice said interrupting the bickering. They both turned to face Uryu who took a seat in front of Orihime.

"For what?" Ichigo asked as he sat down behind Rukia before he took out his own pen and notebook.

"You two are official now, unless it's a rumor…?"

Rukia blushed but Ichigo spoke up, "Yeah its true. Midget here is my girlfriend."

The class remained quiet as the rumor was now confirmed but the person it stemmed from. Ichigo grinned behind Rukia because he knew she was blushing like crazy.

"Welcome back class, to your second year of school," A snap of a ruler was sounded from the teacher that stood before them.

"Good Morning Ms. Nanao," The class said in unison as they watched the glint in their eyes.

"I hope you enjoyed your summer break, but it is now over so I do not expect any disruptions. First thing, Chairman Yamamoto would like to keep the class representative the same for all three years. Mr. Kurosaki and Ms. Kuchiki will continue to be your representative so please show your support."

Rukia heard a small groan from behind her as she couldn't help but smile at the fact she will be able to spend time alone with Ichigo after school hours.

"With that, I would like to introduce another student to join our class. Please welcome Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow to our classroom. Mr. Jaegerjaquez, if you like to introduce yourself."

Rukia dropped her jaw slightly when she eyed the blue hair boy walking into their classroom. The classroom quietly whispered amongst themselves as they noticed the scar that was lining the side of his jawline.

Rukia glanced around the room and noticed the females students were already fawning over the strange boy. She returned her glance towards him and noticed he was looking at her peculiarly with a sneer.

"No need for introductions as I already had it."

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 **Hello my fellow bleachers!**

 **So, to make it easier I decided that the classrooms will just be the same throughout the 3 years.**

 **I hope you don't mind. :3**

 **But Grimmjow makes his presence!**

 **I hope you are still enjoying my fic still!**

 **Please leave your love/hate and thoughts!**

 **Until next time.**

 **Guest:** Thank you for reading my friend!

 **Distswim13:** Hi again! I am very glad you smiled from reading their date chapter. I appreciate your support!

 **Keira14:** Orihime is a bit crazy… too crazy in love. I feel she was like that in the manga a little that is why I can't picture her with Ichigo because she isn't as strong as Rukia. Renji is giving her a cold shoulder now! He is pissed.

 **Guest2:** Well, it was sad she crashed the date but a cute scene came from it!

 **Blissbeat:** Yes, I am happy it reached 100! Aha. I am glad I made you blush as it wasn't really my intentions. Renji will have his hands full soon to worry too much about Rukia and Ichigo…

 **LivingTheSPNLife:** Thank you for reading and supporting! I am very happy that you love **love** this chapter. I am sorry but he did find out in the hospital… I didn't know how else to put him finding out because the timing was perfect!

 **Fer:** I am upset that I had to leave Renji cold like that since I made him so likable. Byakuya, I didn't make him too extreme when finding out because he has a soft spot for Rukia but he will still be touch on Ichigo! I am glad I made you blush friend aha!

 **Xsamxp:** Thank you thank you for reading! I am very happy you liked the character development as it's hard to write and keep a decent flow. My mind keeps changing on how I want it to go so I appreciate the love!

 **Ayarukia:** Hi love, thanks for reading and leaving your thoughts. I will get to the history in a bit. I was thinking about it actually… Byakuya is my favorite in this story because he cracks me up every time I write about him!

 **Mimi:** Thank you for your appreciation! Please continue your support my new friend.

 **DBZFanGXCC:** I like to answer reviews here because I want everyone to know I appreciate their reviews and thoughts good/bad. I really want Ichigo to be displayed as a guy who doesn't care what people view him as but yet only enough for Rukia. The park scene was a little extra for my readers since they are crazy about IchiRuki BUT they are high schoolers, so I want it to be appropriate enough and not go too overboard with mature content like in SSM!

Thanks for telling me such a huge compliment! Writing is so difficult because my mind keeps going in different directions… When I get an idea it takes me only an hour or so to get it out then I will find tune. That's why I am able to update as fast as I can. Wait til I hit a brick wall…then you will hate me for not updating! ;3

 **FunnyEasyMe:** Heyy! Thanks for your review again!

 **NOMUUNAA:** Your review is more amazing! Thank you friend for your love! I will work on Rukia for you :3

Xoxoxo-iheartkiwi


	14. Chapter 14: Unapologetic

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor the cover picture.

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Unapologetic**

* * *

 _"Give that back to me before I fucking make you give it back. I will make sure you regret it."_

 _Renji narrowed his angry eyes at Grimmjow as his eyes followed to the dangling charm Grimmjow was now holding above his head eyeing it curiously. Renji was becoming angrier and angrier as each second ticked away._

 _"What is this shitty thing?" Grimmjow asked with a curious grin as he returned his glance towards the fuming red head. "You shouldn't have dropped this. It shouldn't be my fault that you cannot keep an watchful eye over your shit." He chuckled as he watched Renji stepped forward with his hands closing in a fist. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow as his insides starts to warm at the potential fight. Oh how much he loved to fight!_

 _"I will give you one more fucking chance to return it back to me before I beat the shit out of you," Renji threatened as he slowly took another step forward and started to roll up his sleeves on his arms casually._

 _Grimmjow eyes widened with excitement as the end of his lips curled up into a smile. How excited he was when it comes to fighting as he gets a high from the feeling. At his old high school he essentially got kicked out from all the fights he caused but was not satisfied with the quality of the fight his fellow students had given him. His fist started to twitch as he was aching to throw that first punch. To spill blood that first punch._

 _Renji watched him slid the dangling charm into his front pocket before cracking his knuckles which pissed Renji off even more. Knowing how the mysterious boy smiled when Renji threatened him, he knew his threats are not going to be empty that night. Renji knew he was going to fight which frustrated him even more. His mood was still very sour from not seeing Rukia since their school trip, the moment where he had walked away after letting her know that he loved her. His heart has not been the same since._

 ** _He missed her._**

 _Renji clenched his fist even tighter as the anger built up within him and opened his eyes to view a curious look upon the blue hair's face. Clenching his stomach, he knew the bastard enjoyed fighting from the look in his eyes. Wanting nothing more than to take that smug look off of his face he dashed forward in a rage. The eyes of his opponent widen in excitement once more._

 _"I told you that was your fucking last chance!" Renji bellowed as he ran forward to the smiling face and swung hard nailing the side of Grimmjow's jaw. All his anger and power was behind that one punch which made the boy stumble to the ground as he brought a hand up to the area where he was hit. Renji knuckles were throbbing and drips of blood were falling from his knuckles. However, from the look of the hit he knew it was not just his._

 _Grimmjow gave a smirk as he brought his hand out in front of him and noticed his hand was covered in blood. His jaw was stinging… a lot. In fact it hurt like hell and he relinquished a smile to the fuming man that gave him the cut. Grimmjow tried to move his jaw but it hurt like a bitch. The one punch the red head threw broke his jaw. Slowly getting up from the ground he chuckled as he straightened his back arrogantly and sneered at Renji._

 _"This is what I have been fucking waiting for!" Grimmjow snarled happily as he lunged for Renji swinging his fist as it made contact with the corner of his eyebrow slicing it open and another fist hitting him squarely on the cheek. They exchanged several powerful and bloody punches between each other._

 _The momentum of the punches did not imbalance the red head because of the adrenaline that was rushing through his veins as he yelled and rammed into Grimmjows stomach knocking him to the ground. Renji drew his hand back once again and punched him back on the face while Grimmjow slammed his own into Renji's side causing him to wince in pain. While Renji groaned Grimmjow took advantage and swung at his face once again but was surprised when Renji blocked and used his free hand to knock Grimmjow out cold on the sidewalk._

 _Renji spat out blood to his side on the ground, with a painful grunt he lifted himself off of Grimmjow. Before he was completely up he reached into the unconscious man front jean's pocket and grabbed the Chappy charm that he was risking his life for. Little drops of blood appeared on Grimmjaws shirt as he stared down at the fresh blood. He wiped the stream of blood running down his face with the back of his hand as he noticed he was bleeding profusely. His knuckles ached as he looked down at the cut skins that had formed from the heavy blows._

 _Renji gave one last glare at Grimmjow hoping he better not ever see him soon or better yet again. The blood was blocking his vision as he made his way to the hospital knowing he needed to get stitches._

…

Autumn. The weather was not too hot but not too cold as Rukia leaned against the railing as the wind softly blew through her long hair. Glancing up at the sky she knew she had only half an hour of lunch left before she had to return to class and start their next period. She was never late to class as she wanted to be the diligent and punctual students especially holding the title of classroom representative over her head. Her mind drifted to thoughts of her handsome boyfriend.

 _"Are you going to the rooftop for lunch midget? I will go with you or we can eat with our friends in the cafeteria," Ichigo stated grabbing his belongings and lunch that Yuzu had prepared for him that morning. Yuzu always packed him a little more as she insisted to give some to Rukia as she found out they have been dating for a little while now. In fact, his dad has wanted her to come for dinner to be properly introduced into their family. Ichigo wasn't ready; he wasn't ready for her to have dinner with his overbearing father._

 _"Uhh…Actually I will like to request to be alone for lunch today Ichigo…" Rukia fidgeted with her sketchbook which caught his eye. The violets were casted down as she was afraid to tell him something and he hated the feeling that she was not comfortable with him yet to tell him her complete thoughts. Ichigo used his finger to lift her chin gently until those violets were confronted by the ambers._

 _"Yo, what's wrong?" Ichigo softly asked. His heart was beating steadily but the beats were becoming harder as he thought of the inevitable. Did she want a break up? It's so early in their relationship that there are many things they still need to discover about each other._

 _"Ichigo, I want to be alone just in case Renji comes to the roof. We haven't spoken since the night he was in the hospital and I feel there is much that we need to discuss…" She sighed sadly hoping Ichigo wouldn't make a big deal out of it but was instead surprised when his strong arms wrapped around her head and pulled her in for a warm embrace. Rukia heard him let out a sigh of relief. Relief? Why would he be relieved that she wanted to see her best friend instead of having lunch with Ichigo._

 _"You don't have to be afraid to tell me what is on your mind midget!" Ichigo scowled as he hugged her tighter. Now his heart was beating faster as he felt stupid about his thoughts prior. He felt as if he had been selfish and not regarded her feelings especially now that school has started. Rukia always had eaten lunch with her best friend almost every day on the roof top and seeing how she hadn't mention Renji to him, he knew something must have happened between the two. As much as he liked the red head bastard being out of the picture, he knew he can't be selfish. Not when it comes to her._

 _Rukia face was being squished into his chest as his arms were squeezing her into him as if he did not want to let her go but she didn't mind as her favorite scent was taking her over. Bringing up her free hand she gripped his dress shirt and gripped onto the fabric with her small fingers._

Rukia let out an impatient sigh as she leaned forward and rested her chin on her arms that were folded before her on the railing. She didn't think he would come since the rumors of Ichigo and her were dating are now confirmed as all eyes were on them when they approached school hand in hand.

 _Maybe we should have waited a little longer before we announced to the entire school we are together…_ Glancing at her cellphone this time in her hand she noticed she only had 15 minutes left for lunch. Her eyes drifted to the charm that was dangling over her hand until a familiar voice filled the silent air. The voice she was not expecting at all.

"Don't tell me you don't have any friends in this school as well? Is that why you are up here moping?"

She twisted her head back to see Grimmjow sneering at her curiously as he casually walked over towards her but she could not help but stare at the fresh scar on the side of his jawline. It looked brutal but he doesn't seem self-conscious about the cut. In fact, it looks as if he was proud of the scar.

He tapered his eyes as he glanced at the small girl, but noticed she did not seem frightened like the other students in their class or better yet in any of the schools he attended. What is it about this girl that made his so curious on wanting to learn a little more about her? Usually he kept to himself and scout for the ones he remotely think were strong enough to beat the shit out of. He with girls never crossed his mind as he wasn't interested or they were too scared to even talk to him. Even though they were scared, he was still very popular amongst them due to his clean good looks. He grimaced as he thought about how superficial women are and that is why he was not interested in the first place but this small girl… she was very interesting.

"Can I help you with something?"

Gimmjow looked down after the disruption of his thoughts to see the small girl looking up at him curiously with her arms crossed. Her hair was blowing softly across her face. His hand twitched as he almost raised it up to brush the loose hair out from her lips. **Almost.**

When Grimmjow did not respond but looked at her strangely she became impatient and glanced at her cellphone once again before slipping it back into her front blazer pocket. _Time is up._ Rukia bit her lip in sadness as she started to walk pass him to head back down to class. Grimmjow grabbed her arm to stop her from proceeding which caught her by surprise.

He noticed the sadness that was in her eyes before she bit her lip.

"Is there something you need from me? If not, let go for we will be late to class," Her voice was firm and crisp but had a hint of sadness attached to every word that was spoken. Grimmjow just continued to stare which aggravated her a bit more. Rukia did not like to be stared at, especially from a stranger.

"Look, if you are just going to stare than stare at the damn wall! Let me go or I will be late for class," She was completely annoyed as her eyes were throwing flame at his face. Puffing out a breath of air, her fringe flew out of her face.

Grimmjow snickered as this was the first time any girl had spoken to him so…harshly.

"You have quite the temper little girl, no wonder you are eating lunch alone here," He finally spoke to her. The set of words may have irked her as he noticed a gleam in her eyes especially when he said 'little girl'.

Grabbing his thumb with her free hand, she yanked it backwards causing him to release her arm in a fast manner.

"You may be new but you do not know nothing about me so do not assume. I do have friends here in this school, don't think otherwise because I decided to come up here for lunch alone," She continued to hold her glare but gave a sigh knowing she may have been taking out her frustrations on him, not when he is a new student. When she was new to this school, it was rather difficult for her to adjust to making friends especially when she didn't have anyone at her old school but she had Renji. Least she wasn't alone, but Grimmjow… he seems to be alone.

"Listen, I apologize for my rudeness but don't think you aren't rude as –"

"Be rude", Grimmjow interrupted her as his face showed no emotions. He just stared at her intently at the surprised look that emitted from her face.

"E-Excuse me?" Rukia found him very strange. His whole demeanor was puzzling and she just didn't understand him at all. "What the hell are you talking about being rude?" This was getting to be annoying. His vagueness is annoying. In fact, she didn't know how to handle this situation with him.

"I can see we are late for class now," He smirked as he watched her eyes widen in anguished as she pulled out her cellphone to confirm that in fact they were late.

"I am never late!" Rukia yelled out and pushed him frantically out of the way to proceed down the stairs. Grimmjow couldn't help but smile as he followed closely behind the frantic girl.

 **…**

Ichigo glanced at the empty desk in front of him as his eyes gazed down at his watch wondering where the hell the midget was at. She was one of the most hard working student he knows and also very punctual when it comes to being to school on time. He let out a yawn as he was feeling sleepier than usual as he had to get up extra early to walk Rukia to school. She didn't want him to since she insisted of being to school at least thirty minutes early but he wanted to regardless the time he wakes up for school.

 **Because it made her happy.**

His back straightened as he watched the door slide open and view a beautiful but frantic face, his eyes remained curious as to why she was late and looked for frustrated. Could it have anything to do with Renji?

Ms. Ise gave her a look of disappointment and watched Rukia looked down to the ground and apologized for the tardiness.

"I apologize Ms. Ise," Rukia quickly said bowing her head before she swiftly made way to her desk. "I lost track of time and didn't notice."

"Ms. Kuchiki, as class room representative I expect more punctuality from you seeing it's only your first day back from your summer break. Please close the door since you seem to forget-" She stopped when another figure appeared through the door and hastily slamming it shut.

"Mr. Jaegerjaquez, I see you are making a rather impressive first impression…" Ms. Ise eyes glint through her squared frame as Grimmjow ignored her and took the empty seat in the back of the room on the opposite side of Rukia.

Ichigo watched Rukia continue to her desk quietly but she avoided his determined gaze and sat in her desk without a word or glance towards him. He gripped his pencil tighter as his eyes shifted to view Grimmjow and noticed he was staring directly at Rukia. Ichigo watched his eyes drifted towards his own.

Grimmjow gave him a smirk when he noticed the orange hair was now glaring at him. His muscles were protruding through his dress shirt as he tightened his hold on the pencil in his hand. His eyes went back onto Rukia as he watched her look at the chalkboard their teacher was writing on. Her small hand was moving swiftly in her notebook as she was paying close attention. A sound of a pencil snapped in half broke his hold on Rukia as his eyes went back to Ichigo who was now glowering at him with half of a pencil in his tight grasp.

 **…**

Rukia watched the scenery swiftly going by her as the bus made its way to their stop as Ichigo and she had work that day at Urahara's Shop. She casually studied Ichigo sitting beside her with his head resting on his hand as he was leaning against a divider and she noticed his face wasn't relaxed but in his usual scowl. The scowl was different this time; something was bothering him which made him uncomfortable. Her eyes fell onto his lap with his hand resting lazily. Taking a deep breath, she reached for his hand and interlocked their fingers. The gentle touch must have snapped him out of his thoughts as he raised his chin from his hand and looked at her.

"Is there something wrong Ichigo?" Rukia finally had the courage to ask.

Ichigo looked into the violets for a moment, "Nothing is wrong." He turned back and rested his chin back onto his hand not looking at her.

Rukia furrowed her brows, "Then why are you so quiet right now? You have not said anything since we after lunch!" She felt Ichigo tightened his hold on her hand.

He turned his face once again and gave her an angry scowl, "Can't I just think for a moment you annoying midget?"

"No you can't you stupid **stupid** strawberry!" She tightened her own hold on her hand. "You can't be deep in your thoughts and not let me know what is bothering you…"

Icigo sighed in defeat, "Why were you late? Were you with the new kid? I thought you were with Renji? Did you meet Renji?"

Rukia eyes glazed as Ichigo was sputtering out questions that her brain clicked. Of course he would be concern about her and it was her fault not communicating with him.

"I am sorry Ichigo, I didn't think for not telling you…" She felt relieved as she watched his face soften. "I didn't see Renji… He didn't go to the rooftop for lunch." Looking down and away from the ambers, her heart was hurting a bit. She didn't think he would be avoiding her, least not for so long, she wanted to know if he was alright at least. Is he still hurt? How is his body after his fight?

 **Does he miss her as his best friend?**

Ichigo release his hand from her hold and draped it over her should pulling her close so she can rest her head on his shoulder. He didn't know what to say when the topic on hand is regarding her best friend. It was a sensitive subject for her and he didn't know if he can cross the line to tell her to let the bastard go. Again, he cannot be selfish when it comes to her.

He swallowed, "Give him time Rukia. It's not easy for him to know you are dating the most handsome man in the entire school." He winced preparing for the punch on his arm as he watch her sat up and bring her arm back before nailing her small fist in is bicep but she smiled. Ichigo felt relieved seeing her smile as it's been a while since he had seen that.

"You are so full of it Ichigo!" She bit her lip as he leaned closer to her. The amber was becoming more vibrant and he was getting closer to where she can observe every small detail in those beautiful irises.

"You don't think I am good looking then Rukia?" He was toying with her as he watchedd her cheeks turn a hue of pink. He couldn't help but to be attracted to her shyness.

"Hmph, as if I will answer you…," She tried to turn away but he held her chin in place with his fingers as he leaned a little closer. The details in his eyes are very clear now. The ambers were burning brighter now.

Her lips were parted slightly as the blush on her cheeks became more vibrant. He was so close that he could feel the warm breath on his lips. Those ambers darted down to her lips as he eyes them hungrily know they were sweet and succulent.

"You really don't think so?" He whispered so low she almost missed the question. Ichigo forgot what started their small quarrel and leaned in to capture her soft lips. The warmth of their lips meeting in such an intimate way was a different feeling this time. The top of her lips were gently captured between his. They both closed their eyes as they took in the moment of the innocent kiss. No tongues were involved as this was pure and not as lustful. Their hearts were beating in unison, steady but strong, almost fiercely. His hand never left her chin even after he released her lips and stare at the flushed violets, both breathing softly.

"I do know you are…" She whispered answering his forgotten question.

 **…**

"But why do I have to sweep the floors again Mr. Urahara!" Jinta complained as he dragged the wooden broom out the front entrance at Urahara's Shop. An orange hue was radiating the shop as the sun was slowly setting in the horizon.

Urahara waved his fan in front of his face as he stifled a yawn, "You do the best job at sweeping the floors, why not keep doing what you are best at?" He chuckled quietly as he knew Jinta hated to sweep but regardless he does it every day even though he complains about the sweeping. His wife was out visiting her old student and wasn't planning on being back until late.

"Bah! Where is Mrs. Yoruichi? She always treated me better…" Jinta whined as he started brushing the dusty front steps. He eyes Ururu licking an ice cream while sitting on the bench looking at him.

"What are you looking at?" Jinta spat out to her. Ururu shrugged her shoulders and continued licking her ice cream.

Rukia watched the exchange as she leaned against the cash register, "Jinta sure won't get a girlfriend with that awful attitude." She cocked her head towards the direction of Ichigo's laugh.

"Why would he even want a girlfriend right now anyways? When I was his age I didn't think twice about girls," Ichigo smirked as he looked through a magazine to which Urahara snagged it out of his hands and placed it back on the shelves before glaring at the orange haired.

"Why are you always not working when you are here? Do I even bother needing you at all Kurosaki?" Urahara eyes were grinning but hidden behind the shadow of his hat.

"It's not my fault your shop is slow right now since school has started. Besides, if you weren't so lazy then you wouldn't need me," Ichigo retorted before grabbing the magazine back out from the shelf but stopped when his hand was smacked from his fan.

"Touché Kurosaki."

The wind chimes sounded as Rukia automatically sang out, "Welcome to Mr. Urahara's Shop!" She was surprised when she saw Momo and Toshiro entering. The two girls made eye contact, and Momo face erupted into a huge smile.

"Rukia!" Momo exclaimed as they ran to each other in a hug. "I didn't know you worked here!"

Rukia smiled, "I started last year." She glanced over at Toshiro reading the label on a chocolate bar. "Are you guys?" She pointed between the two of them.

Momo caught the hint and blushed while nodding her head, "Yes! He finally asked me the night of the fireworks at the school trip." She couldn't conceal her excitement as she looked back at Toshiro. "He doesn't express his emotions well and has a harder shell but he is very sweet to me." She turned back towards Rukia, "BUT you have been the talk of the school today!"

Rukia looked surprised, "I am?" She had forgotten why.

Momo nodded, "Yes! Everyone has been saying you and Kurosaki are official! Is it true-"She stopped when she saw Ichigo looming behind Rukia obviously curious about the conversation they were having.

"Hi Kurosaki! Are you buying candy as well?" Momo asked as her eyes shifted between the two.

"Naw, I work here," He casually said as he went to sit behind the register with a bored scowl on his face.

Before she responded Toshiro interrupted as he waved a chocolate bar in the air, "Kurosaki, I will like to purchase this." He cocked his head to Momo, "Hinamori, do you want anything?"

Momo blushed and waved her hands in the air declining, "No I am good but call me Momo!"

Toshiro looked confused as he handed money to Ichigo. Ichigo smirked as he gave yawn and watch Urahara stepped out from the back.

"You guys are free to go, I am going to close up the shop early since it's a bit slow. I am feeling rather tired," He yawned as well and glared at Ichigo before he could retort with a smart ass comment.

They said their goodbyes to their boss before they headed out with Momo and Toshiro. Momo glanced at Rukia and Ichigo walking in front of them. Her eyes widened in giddy as she watched Ichigo grabbed onto Rukia's hand.

"You guys are dating!" Momo exclaimed happily.

Ichigo stopped and looked back at the excite girl, "Yeah so?"

"Why are you so excited about them dating Hinamori?" Toshiro face was contorted in confusion as she was smiling happily at him.

"We can go on double dates! I always wanted another couple to hang around but we don't know any," She admitted sadly but brightened up immediately. "But we do now! Come sit with us during lunch tomorrow!"

"Oh I-" _The roof…_ Rukia didn't want to miss any chance of seeing Renji. What if he was waiting for her.

"Abarai and Ryo was sitting with us during lunch today! I am sure you seen Abarai a lot but Ryo could use more girl company too!"

Rukia stared at Momo in a daze. _Renji was sitting with them?_ She felt flustered and didn't want to sit at their table…not when Renji was purposely avoiding her.

Ichigo noticed she was fidgeting again, "Can't tomorrow. Midget skipped out on me today so I want her to eat lunch with me alone." Rukia felt a warm arm around her waist as she glanced up at Ichigo thankfully.

Momo frowned slightly, "Okay, but let's double date soon then!" She pulled out her cellphone, "Rukia dial in your number so I can text you."

Rukia slid her fingers across the screen before Momo saved the number and put it back into her pocket.

"Hinamori, you are probably overwhelming them…" Toshiro sighed as he rubbed his temple on his head gazing at the overly excited girl. "Let's go."

They said their goodbyes and watched Momo and Toshiro walk away before they headed to their bus stop.

"Are you sure you don't want to sit with them tomorrow? You will see that bastard best friend of yours," Ichigo asked calmly.

"No… I just…I want to wait on the roof for him…" Rukia said quietly. She couldn't give up, she wanted her best friend to know she is still missing him and wanting to eat lunch with him still.

Ichigo looked down at her fighting with her thoughts and sighed knowing he will have to sit at their table the next day with Renji.

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 **Hey Bleachers!**

 **Sorry for waiting a little bit for an update.**

 **I was/am busy. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Thanks for the love as always. You can hate too I don't mind.**

 **What do you think will happen when Ichigo sits with Renji!**

 **Until next time.**

 **BlackDiamondRukia:** I am glad Grimmjow is here! I wanting to keep the love of his fighting from the manga.

 **Anon:** Hi hi! Welcome to this story now haha. Thanks for the love.

 **Guest2:** You are right. He was the one! Wait until they meet again…

 **Guest:** What do you think of his reaction?

 **Geniejuicers:** Who is Tunis? I had to write him in because it add more drama! I like him a lot.

 **DBZFanGXCC:** No brickwall yet… please keep it that way! Byakuya is happy Rukiais happy but is still very over protective. Ichigo isn't out of the clear yet, and I already answered your question love!

 **Kristina Lu Who:** Thanks love!

 **Xsamxp:** So right now Grimmjow has a fascination with Rukia's personality. She is going to become very popular soon…

 **Blissbeat:** Grimmjow and Ichigo will butt heads as you can see. I have an interesting placement for Grimmjow.

 **FunnyEasyMe:** Hi Friend, fangirls huh. Like the locker full of dirt and hate messages? Hahahaa, maybe. Just for you maybe.

 **Anne:** You think so?

 **Kiera14:** I am too love!

 **Ayarukia:** Yes, I just couldn't have Renji be okay right away. He loved her for a long time so it will take a while for things to go back somewhat normal. I hope you like what I will do with Grimmjow. I have plans for him!

 **Fer:** Thank you for your kind words as always! I feel sad for Renji but time is healing!

Xoxoxo-iheartkiwi


End file.
